Return of the Sith! (AU1)
by Grubkiller19
Summary: The Republic was on the verge of defeat. The Jedi-led Clone Army seemed about to perish as the Yuuzhan Vong continued its conquest. But the long forgotten Sith Empire unexpectedly comes to the rescue. With the Vong defeated, many people begin to greet the Sith with open arms. But they don't know what the Sith really have planned for the galaxy. STORY DISCONTINUED, READ A/N inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. This story will detail the fall of the Republic and the return/rebirth of the Sith Empire.**

 **This will also be apart of both my first AU, and the 2nd one that I plan on writing. I made a list of my stories (published and planned) from both AU's in chronological order.**

 **Remember: this is an AU in which Order 66 never happens. This first chapter will include a timeline and prologue.**

 **I hope that you enjoy**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It was created by Lucasfilms and is owned by Disney.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _19 BBY : The Clone Wars ends. Chancellor Palpatine, after being revealed to be the Lord of the Sith, goes into exile on the planet Byss with his new student, a corrupt Jedi named Anakin Skywalker._

 _A horrible revolution breaks out when people start to believe that the Jedi illegally overthrew an otherwise popular Chancellor. It threatens to tear the Republic apart until it's put down by Republic authorities._

 _As instructed by the new Chancellor, Tomas Dalyell, the Republic Navy uses a new weapons platform, the Hammer of Dawn, to destroy the CIS's ability to wage war, and force them to surrender. Peace reigns throughout the galaxy._

 _But two months later, a terrible new enemy, known as the Yuuzhan Vong, invades the galaxy from the north. They don't have a reason. They only kill, or worse. Anyone that isn't killed, is turned into a mutated drone for their army, used as livestock, or used for reproduction._

 _The Republic mobilizes for total war once again._

 _The Republic Navy and the Clone Army are driven back from the outer rim. They use the Hammer of Dawn to slow the Vong advance. Entire cities are turned into jungles of charcoal. Planets are turned into balls of ash._

 _The Vong is slowed down, but trillions of people are dead, and trillions more feel abandoned by the Republic that was supposed to protect them. Many people start to see the Republic as tyrannical and blood thirsty. The Clone army is seen as an army of murdering slaves, while the Jedi are seen as brainwashed lap dogs that serve a corrupt Government. That mentality plays right into Darth Sidious's hands. He begins to broadcast this message to the people of the galaxy from a secret Sith facility on the planet Byss, hidden in the core. The makings of a second revolution are in play._

 _18 BBY : The Grand Army and the Navy are driven back close to the Core. It's only a matter of time before the Vong reach Coruscant. _

_17.5 BBY : The Vong are on Coruscant's doorstep. The Jedi-led Grand Army fights a desperate battle to stop the Vong and save the Galaxy. But unbeknownst to the rest of the galaxy, Two Sith Lords are plotting the downfall of the Republic, and the takeover of the galaxy._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Galactic core, Planet Byss, Secret Sith facility_.

Hidden deep within the Galactic Core above the planet Byss, which is considered to be a myth to the rest of the galaxy, hung a series of space stations

They were surrounded by hundreds of menacing triangle shaped warships.

On the planet below, black armored Troopers belonging to the Exiled Sith Empire were enforcing their Master's will on the enslaved populace below.

In a secret facility, high above the planet, Darth Sidious looked out over the display of power before him.

His chamber was guarded by Red cloaked Royal Guardsmen, who would fight to the death for their lord and master.

At his fingertips was an exiled Empire and a platform from which to spread his dogmatic rhetoric across the Galaxy.

That propaganda solidified his base of support, which also included over 60 percent of the Republic Senate, and many of the former CIS planets, which have been left to fend for themselves against the Vong.

Everyone thought that Palpatine was their voice for change in a corrupt Galaxy.

But in reality, they were nothing but useful idiots. Merely pawns helping the king advance towards his agenda.

The Dark Lord of the Sith smiled as he contemplated the future of the Galaxy.

 _His Galaxy_.

That's when someone entered the chamber from the elevator.

He knew who it was. He sensed his presence through the force.

It was the Grand Inquisitor.

When he tried to exit the elevator, he was blocked when two guardsmen cross their staff in an X shape, denying him entry into Sidious's chamber.

"Let him pass," Palpatine ordered without turning to face them.

The mute guards stood aside, allowing the Grand Inquisitor to enter the room.

The Utapuan Sith warrior walked up the stairs and came to within 10 paces of the thrown before kneeling before the Dark Lord.

"My master," the Inquisitor said.

"What is it that you wish to report?" Sidious asked, somewhat demanding.

He continued to look out the viewport when the Inquisitor spoke.

"My Master. Lord Vader and several of my assassins have arrived on Malachor. They've found the temple, and are investigating it now," the Inquisitor reported.

The Sith master smiled.

"Good. That temple is a key element to my plans. He will secure it," Sidious said. "You are dismissed".

"Yes my lord," the Inquisitor said before bowing and leaving.

Sidious continued to look out over the system. The Fleet has been gathered here for a few years.

They were not just guarding Palpatine's secret base. They were protecting something else. It was an unfinished space station. The frame of which looked like an unfinished sphere. It had the circumference of a moderately sized moon. One day, it would be another instrument to his reign.

Palatine continued to contemplate the future.

The Sith and their Empire have been in exile for over a thousand years, thought to have been destroyed by the Republic and their Jedi attack dogs.

In reality, they've been biding their time.

They adapted.

They overcame.

They grew.

They prospered.

And soon they would have their revenge.

 _The galaxy will thank us for what we do next, and then they'll do as we say_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Former Sith planet Malachor, ruined Sith Temple_.

With the galaxy being ripped apart by the most brutal war in its history, no one had noticed a Sith operation taking place on a deserted Sith planet.

A fleet of 6 Sith Star Destroyers, and their escorts/support vessels, hovered above the planet. Each had a look that would strike fear into the hearts of all who lay eyes on them.

The task force could destroy an entire city in just a few minutes.

But that hasn't been their mission for over a thousand years, nor was it their mission.

Right now, it was to support an operation on the ground.

An Imperial assault force had gone to the surface.

They bore holes into the hollow ash surface that served as a facade to the real surface of the planet.

An outpost, with buildings, landing pads, and gun emplacements had been set up.

Sith troopers and non-force sensitive Sith warriors moved towards the massive red pyramid like structure that was under the scorched surface.

It was dark, ominous, and unapproachable. Everything Sith.

The troopers and warriors moved towards the temple.

There were statues everywhere.

But they weren't statues. They were people. Both Sith and Jedi. All burned and turned to ash.

But there was also something else that added to the strangeness of this place.

It took the form of a fierce battle, which raged across the ash covered ruins of Malachor's surface.

The forces of the exiled Sith Imperium were meeting heavy resistance.

That resistance took the form of over a hundred Mandalorian Super Commandoes.

They were the very last remnants of Darth Maul's Shadow Collective forces from the Clone Wars.

After losing Mandalore to the Republic **(A/N:Read my SW story The End is Near for more info)** , Maul went into hiding with his remaining loyalists. They eventually went on a quest to search the galaxy for tools with which to destroy Maul's enemies.

That quest for galactic domination brought them to the ash ruins of Malachor.

And now they were fighting to defend the ruins from Darth Sidious' forces.

Blaster fire from both sides illuminated the darkness that was below the hollow ash surface.

Sith Death Troopers took cover in the ruins, exchanging fire with the Shadow Collective troopers who fired from the Pyramid.

High above the ash surface of the planet, a Lambda class shuttle, escorted by several Tie fighters, flew to the surface.

When the shuttle flew threw a massive hole in the surface, the tie fighters broke off.

The shuttle flew over the battle field. Several walkers and tanks were destroyed, and even a few tie fighters had crashed into the surface.

The Empire built a solid front line to contain Maul's forces.

But they were completely stationary.

The shuttle landed on a makeshift landing pad before it lowered its ramp.

A black-clad armored figure walked through the carbon mist from the depressurizing shuttle.

It was Sidious' enforcer, Darth Vader.

He wore lightweight black armor and a skull-like helmet. He marched out of the shuttle and onto the field.

He seemed to ignore the blaster bolts that flew around him.

Death Troopers rushed passed Vader towards the enemy.

Some took cover, but others were gunned down from the heavy fire of the Shadow Collective forces on the high ground.

He stepped over some of the dead bodies and continued walking.

An Imperial officer ran to his side and walked with him while keeping his head down as blaster flew past both of them.

He spoke nervously.

"Duuuhhh, Lord Vader. We..were ambushed upon arrival, but, uh...I have the situation..well under control-ackh!" The officer tried to say as he was levitated into the air. He grabbed his windpipe as he felt pressure being placed on it.

"I have no interest in your failures Commander," Vader said as the officer continued to choke. "I am only concerned with what I was sent here for".

Vader then dropped the officer, who coughed and gasped for air.

The Dark Lord came down because two of his inquisitors were sent here. They reported that they found a Sith Holocron in a chamber deep beneath the Pyramid.

That was before they were both attacked and killed by Maul and his men. Which meant that the Holocron was in Maul's hands.

And based on the true nature of this base, that was unacceptable.

Vader ignited his saber and began his trek to the top.

"We must stop them so Maul can complete his work! Victory or Death!" One of the Warriors shouted.

"Victory or Death!" The rest shouted.

The Shadow Collective Supercommandoes used their wrist vambraces to launch shockwaves and jets of flame at the Dark Lord.

Maul's warriors flew overhead, swooped down, and fired down on him. He deflected their blaster bolts back at them, killing several of them.

Some warriors surrounded him and tried to use cables to subdue him. He used a force repulse to deflect them.

He then used the force to pull Maul's warriors towards him. When they were in range, he killed them with one slash of his lightsaber.

One maul trooper fired a rocket at Vader. He used the force to make it fly into the side of the Pyramid and explode harmlessly, before he used his other hand to reach out and choke the trooper. The trooper struggled and was thrown aside when his windpipe was crushed.

The Sith troopers and acolytes at the bottom noticed Maul's warriors falling from the pyramid. They knew that it meant that Vader was busy.

He continued to slaughter his way to the top.

When he got there, he could see that the super weapon at the top of the pyramid was activated. Red and purple lightning crackled and whipped from the slot that held the Sith holocron.

Darth Maul stood there, ready for Vader.

"You're too late Vader. With my new battle station, I will exact my revenge. This galaxy will be wiped clean of all of my enemies. Starting with your slave driver," Maul spat.

"Your confidence is as premature as your dreams are delusional," Vader said.

Maul growled and charged at Vader.

Both fighters swung their blades at each other.

They battled ferociously for the upper hand, throwing everything that they've been taught at each other.

For what seemed like forever, both sith warriors battled it out.

They blocked.

They parried.

They lunged.

Vader swung his blade at Maul's neck (like Obi-Wan should've done years ago), but Maul ducked, and when the saber had swung past his head, he shot back up and swiped his blade against Vader's shoulder pad.

He groaned in pain when he felt his shoulder pad burn against his body underneath.

Maul used this microsecond to attack again.

But as he brought the blade down, Vader swung his blade back the other way, this time cutting through Maul's dual ended sword, slicing it in two pieces.

However, both ends were active, meaning that Maul had a way to defend himself. He attacked nonetheless.

He swung his blades viciously, forcing Vader to take a defensive posture.

When Maul locked his blades with Vader's, he leaned forward, trying to push Vader's blade against Vader's faceplate.

But Sidious's enforcer had different ideas. He pushed Maul back as hard as he could.

He then tucked his arms in, and summoned the power of the force until a ball of energy formed around him. He them outstretched his arms and released the shockwave in all directions.

It was a force repulse, and it sent Maul flying back.

Taking advantage of the situation, Vader went on the offensive.

Vader's lightsaber blows were powerful. Each blow caused Maul to stagger backwards.

Eventually losing his footing, Maul falls on his backside.

Vader stepped forward towards the zabrak, who tried to scoot away.

Vader held up his one remaining flesh hand and used it to shoot lightning out of his fingertips.

Maul swiftly blocked the arc of lightning. He then propelled the lightning back at Vader. It electrocuted his armor.

Vader staggered backwards.

Maul then pointed his blades at the purplish-red lightning that was coming from the super weapon.

When his saber was crackling with lightning, he swung his blades in Vader's direction, sending a shockwave of lightning at Vader.

Vader stumbled backwards and turned around. The lightning strike forced him to his knees.

The robotic breathing caused by Vader's mask became more wheezy.

Maul's teeth were exposed as he cracked a demonic smile, watching his opponent succumb to the strain of the fight.

 _Time to finish this_.

Maul charged at Vader. He growled out a vicious battle cry as he jumped through the air.

But Vader wasn't done.

When Maul was inches behind him, Vader pointed his saber at his stomach and ignited it.

The red blade impaled through Vader's suit, stomach, and into Maul's robotic section and lower stomach.

Somehow, Vader managed to miss his and Maul's vital organs.

Both warriors were in pain nonetheless.

But Vader got up and turned to Maul.

"Tell me," Maul said as he breathed heavily through the pain. "What could you hate enough to defeat me in the way you did?"

Vader just looked down at Maul before he spoke.

"Myself".

Maul looked up in terror before Vader began to crush his windpipe and slam him against several different walls.

He then summoned a shockwave that sent maul flying towards one of the stone walls that enclosed the area on top of the temple.

Maul hit the wall and then he hit the floor.

Miraculously, Maul was alive.

The Imperial Commander from earlier came in with a squad of Death Troopers. They went to secure the area. They put Maul in binders and carried him away.

The commander walked up to Vader.

"My lord! The temple is secure and Maul's remaining followers are in our custody! What are we going to do with this temple?" The officer tired to ask over the sound of lightning crackling from the machine.

Vader then stepped forward towards the holocron.

A female voice spoke to him.

"Greetings young warrior. I Am the Presence. I am the essence of tis temple. The destroyer of life. What do you wish for me to destroy?" She asked.

"You will destroy whomever I wish?" Vader asked.

"Precisely," she said. "The ability to destroy life is at your command. Now what is your target?"

Vader was ordered to come here and use the weapon to further his master's plans.

"I want you to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong," Vader said.

After a brief pause, the voice spoke.

"As you wish," she said, as the weapon's lightning began to intensify.

Lightning shot up through the sky.

Darth Sidious' plans were being put in motion.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: This next scene was inspired by a level from Gears of War 4 (which was made by Coalition studios and not by me). The Fort Scene at the beginning.**

 _Republic Military Base, Borleias, Pyria System, in the Colonies outside the Core_.

Borleias.

The fourth and only inhabited planet in the Pyria system.

A jungle world that was host to beautiful seas and beaches, the planet was subject to meteor showers every year.

But at this time of year, the showers would not happen for months.

Instead, the planet was subject to something far less beautiful and far more deadly.

That something was War!

Because of the afore mentioned war, the jungle on the planet burned. Animals ran for their lives as their ecosystem went up in cinders and ashes.

But there was another type of animal that was walking through it. Not only walking through it, but actually enjoying it.

Gray creatures wearing black armor marched through the burning jungles.

They were the Yuuzhan Vong. A strong alien race that glorified death and pain, and was colonizing the galaxy by exterminating the populace, or mutating them.

Other animals that were both massive and bizarre, marched with them. They were being used as weapons.

They screeched as they prepared their weaponry.

A siege beast, which was a creature that served as a catapult that launched explosives, drew back its catapult and it was loaded with a burning explosive projectile.

One muscular Vong foot soldier walked by.

"For The Vuuzhan!" He roared out with his fist in the air.

When he finished his battle cry, the siege beast catapulted its projectile and sent it flying through the air.

It arched up and flew through the air, before it began to fall.

In the way was an old fortress that commanded the mountain range. It was surrounded by modern looking military structures and emplacements, some of which were burning with their roofs caved in.

As the flaming projectile flew towards it, a voice shouted out.

"INCOMING!" The voice shouted out.

As the ball of flame crashed through the top of the outer wall, several Clone Troopers rushed in all directions, trying to avoid the flaming projectile.

Some of them made it. But some were crushed. And a few others were incinerated when the ball of fire exploded into the ground.

This fort was being manned by Clone Troopers from the 501st Legion, led by Jedi General Rahm Kota.

Their mission: Hold the fort, Stop the Vong. Whatever the cost.

Commander Rex of the 501st was momentarily disorientated. But then everything started coming back to him. He could hear explosions, shouting, blaster fire, and the roar of many Vong creatures.

He could hear Kota shouting orders.

"I know that you're only technicians. But we need everyone on that wall...Now!" He ordered a pair of 'soft shells'. "Someone get that trooper on his feet!"

Clone Trooper Kix, a clone medic, ran up and pulled another trooper, Tup, to his feet.

"Everyone get up here! Come on!" A female voice ordered.

It was a female togrutan named Ahsoka Tano, a Gray Jedi, a brave Commander, and a friend. She was on the upper levels, standing above a ladder.

She wore a dark gray top with long sleeves. The latex bodysuit hugged her beautiful hourglass body very well, even allowing people to see her large, firm breasts and her well-trimmed stomach through the material. Ahsoka also wore brown pants that also hugged her legs and hips very well. Her plump butt cheeks were on full display through the latex pants. The togrutan never was afraid of showing off her body in all of its womanly glory...even in a war-zone...with lots of men. She also had guanlets and boots that were decoratively painted.

"Alright, you heard her lads," Rex said. "Unless you want a grub for a roommate, I suggest you climb on that wall!"

While Kix stayed behind to help the wounded, Rex, Tup, and several other clones climbed up the ladders to join Ahsoka, who was already joined by Jesse, Dogma, and Hardcase.

When they were all on the upper level, Ahsoka turned towards a pile of debris that led towards the outer wall.

"Get behind me. We're gonna blast our way out and get on that wall," Ahsoka said as she stood in front of the debris.

"Ma'am? When can we expect Yularen's boys to give us a hand?" Tup asked, referring to ADM Yularen, who commanded the fleet that brought them here.

"Approximately never," Ahsoka said, shooting the trooper down. "The fleet's taken heavy casualties and is scattered across the system. We're on our own".

" _Ooohhh!_ " Tup groaned to himself.

Rex and the clones stacked up on either side of the door frame, preparing to man the wall defenses.

Ahsoka drew her hands back and used the power of the force to summon a ball of energy. After building it up for a few seconds, she released it, blasting the pile of debris with a shockwave.

The shockwave sent the debris in the door frame flying, clearing the path.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rex ordered.

Ahsoka and her men walked through the cloud of dust to get outside. The dust cloud glowed orange.

When the dust cleared, they could see Vong warriors tussling with several Clones. Not to mention the burning forest or the endless sea of Vong troopers in front of the fort.

Republic fighters of all kinds from nearby airfields were dogfighting the Vong coralskippers for control of the skies. Republic fighters were superior, but the coralskippers were numerous.

"Awh Shiiit!" One Clone exclaimed.

One clone was thrown over the wall, plummeting to his death afterwards.

"We've gotta clear this wall!" Dogma shouted.

Another clone was being strangled.

"Clear out the courtyard. Don't let anymore up!" Ahsoka ordered as she rushed up to help the clone, decapitating the alien with her sabers.

However, she was too late. The Clone had already choked to death, and blood poured out of the claw marks that the Vong warrior made in the process.

"Pick your shots, make 'em count!" Jesse ordered.

Rex and the other clones crouched down and took cover behind the wall, spraying the Vong-filled courtyard below with blaster fire.

The Blue blaster bolts clashed with the orange lighting from the burning forest.

Vong trooper fell in droves, but many more took their place.

"Holy Shit, They're EVERYWHERE!" Tup shouted as he continued to blast more and more warriors.

"Hit those fuel cells down there!" Rex ordered.

There were several pre-placed fuel barrels scattered across the courtyard. The clones blasted them, causing brilliant explosions that barbecued anything standing nearby.

That's when several siege beasts, concealed by the trees, catapulted several more explosives towards the fort.

"Oh Shit!" One trooper said aloud.

"INCOMING!" Dogma shouted as the flaming ball slammed into the front of the fort, causing a brilliant explosion that sent flaming debris flying everywhere, killing several clones. The Republic gun emplacements in that spot were silenced.

Several skinny Grim creatures, which were sentients that were mutated by the Vong as canon fodder, charged at the group of Clones.

Some clones were tackled and beaten to death, whilst screaming in terror. But the creatures were all put down.

Grappling hooks began to be thrown up and hooked onto the wall. Vong Warriors began to climb up.

"Grappling hooks!" Ahsoka shouted as she continued to deflect blaster bolts with her sabers. Get over there and clear 'em out!"

Jesse and Hardcase went to clear out the Vong.

Ahsoka used the force to pull all of the hooks towards her, where she then cut the hooks off of the cables with her Shoto, rendering them useless.

"Come on troopers! Knock 'em down," Ahsoka ordered as she helped cut through several Vong soldiers that were on the wall. She gracefully moved trough them them, swinging her sabers through their armor.

Jesse and Hardcase helped her in clearing the out Vong.

They used their blasters to kill all of the aliens she missed.

Hardcase bashed one Vong in the face with his heavy rotary gun.

"Get Off Our Wall You Scaly Bastards!" He shouted as he kicked the wounded drone off the wall.

Ahsoka then got into a duel with a Vong warrior carrying an amphistaff, a living weapon that was impervious to lightsaber blows. Both fighters continued to duel. Ahsoka continued to strike. She combined force pushes with her saber blows, forcing the alien flying into a concrete wall. He stumbled to his knees and tried to get up. Before he could recover, she swiftly thrust her green blade into his chest. He howled in pain. But Ahsoka wasn't finished. She swiftly moved behind him and thrust her shorter yellow blade through his back. She withdrew her blades when it stopped kicking.

Meanwhile, the Vong continued to advance towards the fort, firing up at the clones on top or trying to climb the wall.

That's when Ahsoka saw General Kota and several clones, including Captain Appo, Sgt. Coric's squad, and Kix, man the other side of the wall.

"Ahsoka! I could use some help over here!" said into her comm.

She pointed towards Rex.

"Rex. We've got this side. I want you, Jesse, and Hardcase, to get to the other side and help Kota," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he said as he started to head that way with the others, while keeping his head down to avoid get his head blown off.

When they got there, someone else shouted out.

"My God...there's hundreds of them!" one clone, Sgt. Coric, exclaimed.

"Someone get on that turret and throw some Hell down there!" Kota ordered as he used his lightsaber to deflect every shot that came his way.

Hardcase did. He used the turret to cut down anything, and everything, that tried to get on the wall.

"Come On! Don't let 'em up!" Jesse shouted.

Eventually, the Vong drones were pinned down and stopped advancing.

But as the battle wore on, and the Vong soldiers remained pinned down, thundering stomps began to vibrate through the ground.

And then, out of the burning forest came what looked like a Rancor with heavy armor and cannons.

It was a Brumak. It had a massive cannon strapped to its back, and anti-infantry weapons on its wrists.

It roared and began firing its weaponry at the fort.

"Oh Frak! KOTA! BRUMAK!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I see it. Troopers, Focus Fire!" Kota ordered.

Rex and the other clones poured everything they had on the Brumak.

"Come On You Big Ugly Sonuva Bitch!" Show Me What Ya Got!" Hardcase shouted as he poured everything he had into the lumbering monster.

The power cells for the cannon must've been hit, as a jet of flame appeared from the Brumak's back.

It tried to turn around to see it, before it roared with fear and rage. It then exploded. Blood and Metal got everywhere.

But then more Brumaks started coming through the burning forest.

The Republic defenders managed to bring one more down.

But there were too many, and they were too close.

Massive spider-like creatures, bigger than the Brumaks, began to climb over the mountains on the other side of the forest. They then came through the burning trees and started to climb on the outer fort structures around the courtyard.

"CORPSERS! Commander, We Can't Hold Them Off Any Longer!" Appo shouted as the convention of monstrosities began to stomp towards the exhausted defenders.

"JUST KEEP FIRING!" Rex ordered his men.

Heavy laser blasts began to hammer the fort. The Clones began to run out of ammo. But the Vong weren't running out of bodies anytime soon.

Defeat was inevitable.

Ahsoka could only think of one thing at that moment: her lover.

 _Goodbye Lux_.

As she was about to jump off of the wall and go down swinging, having accepted her fate, something happened.

A miracle.

A bright flash of light forced everyone to shield their eyes.

Some thought that they were crossing over into the afterlife.

But it was a bright purplish-red light that flew over the battlefield.

As the wave of red and purple energy passed through the battlefield, the Vong aliens (even their massive war animals) fell to the ground.

But the Jedi and troopers were unharmed.

Everyone stood up to watch over the corpse littered field, and the burning forest behind it.

The wall of red and purple energy continued to wash over the fort, seemingly harmless to everyone.

But for some reason, it effected the Vong, like it drained their souls (If they had such a thing).

A Corpser fell from a building and onto its back with a heavy thud.

"What the Hell was that!?" One trooper exclaimed.

No one had an answer for him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant. Senate Building. Senatorial chamber_.

Chancellor Dalyell sat at the top of his Rotunda in the center of the senatorial chamber, which was filled with every hatful politician imaginable.

Yet today, instead of having hateful slogans being chanted at him, everyone was confused.

They wanted answers.

But they also wanted to be heard. Even if they had something ridiculous to say.

"How did we destroy the Vong?!"

"Why are you hiding secrets away from us?!"

"Is the threat over?!"

"Did you build a weapon without telling us?!"

"Order! We shall have order!" Mas Amedda shouted, getting everyone to shut up.

Dalyell spoke up.

"Members of the Galactic Congress. As I speak, our brave forces are counterattacking the Vong. We are reclaiming lost territory. And everywhere we go, we only find remnants of the Vong forces. The vast majority of their forces are nothing but floating debris fields. Their soldiers have dropped dead from no visible injuries. I can't explain how. Only what. I don't know how we are winning. But I can tell you, We are winning this war. That is all that should matter at this point. I promise you that the Military will do everything in its power to discover what happened. But for now, our mission focus should be this reclaiming the galaxy!" Dalyell said, his booming voice echoing throughout the chamber.

Some people clapped

Everyone else booed and jeered at Dalyell.

The senate was majority Palpatine loyalists before all of this. And now they hated Dalyell, and the Jedi.

Arguments were flung back and forth.

Dalyell rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his palms.

"Uuuuhhhh! I hate my job!" Dalyell said.

That's when his console blinked and chimed.

He knew who it was.

" _You have got to be shitting me,_ " Dalyell said. "Members of the Senate. We are getting a message...from former chancellor Sheev Palpatine".

Everyone shut up and listened as a massive hologram of a hooded figure, who was taller than the rotunda, was being projected for the entire Senate to watch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message to the galaxy from Sheev Palpatine (Current enemy of the state in hiding)_.

" _Members of the Senate, Citizens of the Galaxy, and my fellow freedom fighters. This is Ex-chancellor in exile, Sheev Palpatine. Despite what the false Chancellor and his Jedi puppet masters have told you, I believe in, and fight for, Democracy everyday. And I will continue to fight for the innocent lives that the Jedi, and their corrupt autocracy, have abandoned. By now many of you are wondering how the Yuuzhan Vong, the most terrible threat that this galaxy has ever faced, has suddenly been defeated. Well wonder no further. For I have the answer. An Army of my loyal followers have discovered a great weapon. One that we used to wipe out the Vong. With the Vong destroyed, the people of the Sith Imperium-in-exile have returned to help save the galaxy, and help rebuild it even better than before. With the War over, the people of the galaxy can move forth to create a new era of peace, security, prosperity, justice, and freedom from fear_ ".

Almost everyone in the Senate clapped and cheered.

But those who didn't, like Dalyell and his minority of supporters, knew that Palpatine was deceitful, egotistical, and a treacherous tyrant.

However, with what seemed to be the majority of the galaxy's representatives praising Palpatine, the future of the galaxy was now more unpredictable.

But one thing was certain: It was going to be more dangerous.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Council Chamber, Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

High above the vast stretching cityscape of Coruscant, in the towering sires of the Jedi Temple, the members of the Jedi Council convened to discuss the topic at hand.

Yoda and eleven other Jedi Council members sat around the semi-circle.

Some of the masters, being spread across the galaxy to fight in the war, had to attend via hologram.

"The Vong are dead for reasons we don't fully understand yet. Further more, whatever happened was seemingly caused by Sidious' people," Mace Windu said.

"Assuming that Sidious is telling the truth and the Sith really did destroy the Vong, why would he help us? If he does have this kind of power, then surely he'd want to destroy us too?" Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

" _That may be true Master Kenobi,"_ Stass Allie said _._

 _"But why didn't he_?" Kit Fisto's hologram asked.

"If he helped us, then it must be because he wishes to portray himself and his followers as the Galaxy's saviors," Master Ki-adi Mundi said.

" _That's right. Palpatine knows that the Republic, and the Jedi, are unpopular after we removed him from power. And with our...*clears throat*...extreme measures during the Vong war, that's true now more than ever_ ," Master Shaak Ti said.

"And sense he destroyed the Vong, he'll be seen as a hero. People will start to gravitate towards him," Plo Koon said.

" _Does that mean that we're lookng at another Revolution? Or even another civil war like the Clone Wars?"_ Master Fisto asked.

"I'm not sure," Master Windu said. He turned to Master Yoda, who was silent. "What do you think master Yoda?"

"Hmmm. Uncertain I am. The shroud of the dark-side is growing. Clouded everything is. Difficult to say it is," the grand master said as he tapped the bottom of his cane on the ground a few times.

"Well, the way I see it...it's business as usual. The Vong's been defeated...in the most questionable way possible mind you...but they're defeated nonetheless. I think that until we have more answers, we should just focus on rebuilding in the meantime _,_ " Master Kenobi said.

"I'm going to speak to the Chancellor and the joint chiefs. I'll see if we can't at least find this weapon that Sidious talked about," Windu said. "Until then, this council is adjourned".

Everyone began to file out of the room.

Obi-Wan walked over to the windows. He stroked his beard as he contemplated.

"Master Kenobi. Sensing conflict within you I do. What troubles you?" Yoda asked as he wobbled over.

"Master...I've been thinking about Anakin recently. I've had premonitions that tell me that he survived our duel on Mustafar. Something tells me that he is behind this as well. They could be plotting something together," he said.

"Plotting and scheming the Sith always are. Nothing new that is," Yoda said. "But the boy you trained. Gone he is. Corrupted by Sidious, and consumed by the dark side he is. Do what you must when the time comes you will. And protect his offspring you will".

Obi-Wan thought of Baby Luke on Tatooine with the Lars family, and Baby Leia on Alderaan with the Organa family.

And then he thought of Anakin on Mustafar.

" _I HATE YOU!_!" He screamed at him back then.

" _There is still good in him,_ " Padme said before she died.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, En route back to Coruscant_.

About 26 hours after the sudden death of the Vong army, The 501st Legion and ADM. Yularen's Fleet were relieved and were on their way back to Coruscant.

Clones went to the mess hall, gorging themselves on hot food, a luxury they did not have in a couple weeks.

Others cleaned their weapons, had their injuries checked out, or just went to get some shut eye.

That's what Ahsoka did after meditating for a couple hours.

She wore a cream colored pair of silk pajama pants, and a matching top. The top had long sleeves, but was very short. Most of her navel below her chest was exposed, and it had an unbuttoned v-neck that showed off her breasts, which the top hugged very nicely. She slept on her side, hugging a pillow.

Her sensitive headtails could hear something. It sounded like a chirping noise.

She opened her eyes, lifted her face from the pillows, and saw that it was her own comm-link.

She reached for it just as it stopped chirping. A quick look revealed that her boyfriend, Onderinian senator Lux Bonteri, had just tried to call her.

Ahsoka got up and walked over to the window.

As she walked, her breasts jiggled, while her hips and head tails swayed from side to side.

When Ahsoka was in front of the window, staring out at the blue tunnel that was hyperspace, she called Lux back.

He answered her.

" _Hello?_ " Lux asked.

"Hi sweety," she said.

" _Ahsoka! Oh thank God! I heard about what happened to the Vong. But I didn't hear from you," Lux said._

"I'm fine Luxie. Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "We're on our way right now. We should be home in about 10 hours".

" _That's great news Ahsoka. I can't wait to see you,_ " he said. " _I...missed you so much_ ".

"I missed you too Luxie," Ahsoka said into her comlink. "And when I get back, Mmmm, we're going to make up for it. In private".

She couldn't see it, but Lux was smiling deviously on the other side.

" _I can't wait my love. I'll see you soon. I love you Ahsoka_ ," he said.

"I love you too Luxie," she said.

They both hung up.

Then, she went back to bed, lied down, and drifted off to sleep with Lux on her mind, and soon in her dreams.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial apartment complex, Coruscant, 11 hours later_.

When Ahsoka got home, she flew her speeder through the never ending bee-hive that was Coruscanti traffic.

After about 20 minutes of flying through the maddening traffic, she found the building where she and Lux lived.

After landing in the speeder garage, she got out, locked the door, set the alarm, and went up to see Lux.

The elevator dinged when it reached her floor.

She got out and looked for the door to their apartment.

When she found it, she knocked on the door.

Robotic footsteps could be heard on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a bronze plated protocol droid with silver accents. It was Lux's personal droid.

"Oh Lady Ahsoka. It's good to see you again," the droid said.

"It's good to see you again C-3T7. Is Lux home?" She asked.

"He should be..." he started.

"Ahsoka!" Lux exclaimed.

"...right here". C-3T7 finished, as Ahsoka rushed over to Lux.

She jumped into his embrace, threw her arms around his neck, and he twirled her around. Her feet flew as she was spun around, whilst she giggled uncontrollably.

When Lux put her down, she pressed her body up against his, smashing her breasts against his torso, and her lips against his.

For a few minutes , they kissed passionately. Ahsoka opened her mouth to let him further, her lips enveloping his. Their tongues began to duel for supremacy.

Calling it a draw without words.

They looked at each other, getting lost in each others eyes, and smiling as they did so.

Lux brought his hands from her hips, ran them up her waist, over her shoulders, and used one to hold her neck, stroking her cheek with the other.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too Luxie," she said.

Smiled as he held her chin between his thumb and his index finger.

"3T7. Why don't you prepare dinner and some refreshments?" Lux asked, as Ahsoka rested her head on his shoulder.

The droid bowed.

"As you wish Master Lux," he said as he went over to the kitchen.

For the next hour, Ahsoka and Lux sat next to each other. They spoke about what they've been up too lately.

They had dinner and refreshments.

"So how've things been in the senate?" Ahsoka asked.

"Same old, same old. I get called a separatist scumbag, and my constituents are called traitorous peasants. I support Dalyell and I get called an anarchist, and an enemy of the people," Lux sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if my colleagues heads are screwed on correctly. They're so die hard in their loyalty for a proven traitor that anyone who speaks against them is dehumanized".

"That's awful," Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around Lux's elbow.

"I know. Oh, and we got another unexpected call from Ex-chancellor Palpatine," he said.

"What. What did he want?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"He claims to have something to do with the death of the Vong. I don't know. But anyway, enough about my slice of Hell. Tell me what happened Ahsoka? From what I've heard: the Vong just died without a scratch on them," Lux said.

"Well...we were on Borleias when it all happened. Me, Kota, and a few companies from the 501st were holding this fort at the end of a forested valley. We were the center of the Republic line. Our flanks had collapsed a few days ago when the Vong broke through, and our fleet was scattered across the system, so they couldn't give us aid. So we were surrounded. But we had command of the valley. We had the high ground, and a view of the Vong's movements. So we just dropped artillery on them. If they wanted to take the city, and go after the rest of the Legion, they had to go through us," Ahsoka said as Lux listened with interest.

"And..." Lux pressed.

"That's what they did. They came at us with everything they had. I've never seen so many Vong before. The forest was burned during the battle, so a wall of fire was in front of us. And the Vong came out of it like they were demons from the underworld. We held the fort for as long as we could. They were about to overrun us. But before they did, we saw this bright light. Then we saw a wall of reddish-purple energy wash over us for hours. It washed over the Vong, but as soon as they were touched, they just collapsed and died. That was it. It was over," Ahsoka said.

Then she paused and stared off into space. "It was finally over".

Lux noticed this.

He scooted over to her and stroked her Lekku with the back of his hand.

"Well...you're here now. And that's all that matters," Lux said before they smiled at each other. "And I'd like to say 'welcome home' in the proper way.

"Mmmm. And how are you going to do that?" Ahsoka asked mischievously.

Lux lightly pushed Ashoka down onto the couch.

She giggled lightly as Lux began to crawl up her body, sliding between her spread legs, up her belly, and up her breasts, until finally their eyes were aligned.

Despite the fabric of Lux's sweater and Ahsoka's latex bodysuit, both lovers could feel their body heat permeating them.

It slowly aroused them.

Made them hungry for one another.

Lux pressed his lips against Ahsoka's. He nibbled on her lips before his tongue dove past her teeth.

That's when C-3T7 came back in. "Master Lux. Would either of you care for...Oh my!"

Ahsoka and Lux broke the kiss in terror.

Lux looked over his shoulder. "UH...3T7. That will be all for tonight. Why don't you go close down?"

3T7, taking the hint, walked away. "Very well master Lux".

He breathed a sigh of relief before he looked at her smirking girlfriend below him. They went back to their kiss.

Their hot breath tickled their lips.

Ahsoka coiled her arms underneath Lux's armpits and around his shoulders. She moaned as she opened her mouth more to let him in.

That's when Lux ran his hands up her body, the sides of her waist, her plump breasts, until finally he reached into the cavity between Ahsoka's head tails and her neck.

Ahsoka's muffled moans vibrated against Lux's lips, as they continued their wet soaking kiss.

A hardened bulge formed in Lux's pants and he used it to grind against Ahsoka's nether regions. He also began to massage Ahsoka's Lekku.

A Togrutan's Lekku were very sensitive. They can be used as biological radar, and could also fee great pain, or great pleasure if the proper pressure was applied.

So right now, Ahsoka was feeling nothing but pleasure. The sensation caused her Lekku to purr, loud enough for Lux to hear it.

Lux reached down and unzipped her bodysuit with his teeth. He dragged the pull tab down below her breasts. Her massive melons were on display and looked like they were going to bust out of her suit.

She smiled up at Lux, who stared at her jugs with hunger in his eyes.

Before she knew it, Ahsoka's lover dove down like a ruping and buried his face between her massive breasts, rubbing his cheeks back and forth between them.

Ahsoka threw her head back and sighed in pleasure.

Lux moved his head up, planting kisses as he went. He placed wet kisses on the exposed parts of Ahsoka's jugs, her collarbone, and finally her neck, which he sucked on. He even began using one of his hands to massage her Lekku.

With her lekku being messaged, her neck sucked on, and her nether regions being rubbed by Lux's bulge, a white haze began to fill Ahsoka's vision. That's when a spark of pleasure erupted through her body. She gasped and sighed in pleasure as her nether regions throbbed and spilled her juices out into her panties.

She began to spasm out and writhe against Lux's midsection.

When her orgasm was done, she lied back into the couch.

"You really are good at this Luxie," she complimented.

Lux looked down at her and smiled. He stroked her cheek and went down to plant kisses on her Lekku. "I...aim...to...please...my love," Lux said between kisses.

For a few minutes they made out, and Ahsoka pulled Lux's head towards her to deepen the kiss, burying her fingertips into Lux's hair.

They moaned against each others lips, and Ahsoka opened hers to deepen the kiss even more.

That's when something started to chime on the table.

They broke the kiss and looked at the table to see that it was Ahsoka's personal civilian com-pad.

She scowled in annoyance up at the ceiling before she reached for the comm pad.

She tapped the screen to see what or who it was.

It was a message from her friend Xiaan Amersu, a Twi'lek Jedi knight that Ahsoka was friends with.

"It's Xiaan," Ahsoka said.

Lux knew who Xiaan was, because he and Ahsoka had a three-way with her once **(read my story 'Vixens of Stress Relief')**. He also knew that Ahsoka liked to fool around with girls to.

"Oh," Lux said while smirking. "Okay".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and read the text message.

It read: _"Hi Ahsoka. Since the war is over, me and some of our other girlfriends are having a slumber party to celebrate. Wanna cum?"_ ;)

Ahsoka blushed at the suggestive emoticon and replied. " _With Lux. maybe next time_ ".

She put the pad down after sending the message, and looked up at Lux, who was smirking.

"So...what did you learn?" Lux asked jokingly.

Ahsoka blushed.

"Uhm...Xiaan...wanted...to know if...(*inhale*)...I wanted to go to a slumber party," Ahsoka said, blushing even more fiercely while sinking her head further into the cushion, as if retreating from her discomfort.

Lux was still smiling.

"Well my dear..." he said as he used his thumb and index finger to squeeze her cheeks together, forcing her to pucker her lips. "...it looks like you have two options. You can either go to the slumber party, and have naked pillow fights with your girlfriends, or...you can stay here and we can shag until they hear us down on the lower levels," Lux said as he pressed his bulge even harder against Ahsoka's nether regions.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and let a sigh escape from her parted lips.

Lux leaned forward, apparently attempting to get started.

But Ahsoka had different ideas.

She used the force to make Lux to stand up on his knees, allowing her to get free, and backflip over the couch-arm that she was just resting her hear on.

She was now free. Lux collapsed onto the couch when Ahsoka released him. He then looked at her, surprised.

Ahsoka coiled her arms around herself tightly, smashing her breasts together, and making them look like they'd plop out of her bodysuit. Then she hovered her interlocked arms over her head in a sexy pose. She arched her back and pushed her breasts out.

Lux smirked and his eye brows flared up when he saw Ahsoka's nipples, outlined by the latex that hugged her beautiful body in all the right places.

"Hmmm. If you want me to stay Luxie..." she said as she shook her hips. "...You're going to have to catch me first".

Lux smirked and jumped from the couch and started to chase her.

Ahsoka screamed like a teenage girl having fun as she ran to the front door. She tried to go for her boots, but Lux was able to grab her by the shoulders, and forcefully turn her towards him.

He grabbed her underneath her butt cheeks, picked her up, and pinned her to the wall. Ahsoka was giggling the entire time, as Lux buried his face into Ahsoka's unzipped bodysuit.

As Lux rubbed his cheeks back and forth between Ahsoka's soft and plump jugs, she placed her feet on the wall behind her. As she pushed off of the wall, she pulled Lux's face out of her chest so that she could smash her lips against his.

Lux fell backward onto the floor, with Ahsoka on top and straddling him.

"Mmmm. Now how are you going to stop me from leaving?" Ahsoka asked as she clapped her hands over her head and lightly rode Lux's waist.

Lux held up a button. It caused a panel on the door control to blink red.

"Oh look. It seems that I've locked down the apartment, and only I have the remote to shut it down. It looks like you're trapped in here with me, my little love prisoner," Lux said sarcastically.

Ahsoka smirked, shot up to her feet and ran for the stars to their room.

"You still have to catch me Luxie," she called out.

Lux got up from the ground and chased Ahsoka up the stairs.

When he got upstairs, he saw that Ahsoka was just standing there.

She was placing her lightsabers on the nightstand, before she started removing her gauntlets.

Moments ago she was running away from him. And he knew that she knew he was in the room, because her Lekku were literal radar. No one could sneak up on her.

So Lux decided to go walk up to her.

He pressed himself against her back, rested his chin on her shoulder, and coiled his arms around her torso.

He rested them on her stomach and ran them up her body. Lux made sure to scratch his finger along Ahsoka's zipper.

"Hello my lovely little 'Soka," Lux said as he began to pull her zipper down the rest of the way down her body.

"Mmmm. Hello Luxie," Ahsoka said as she reached up and placed her hand on Lux's cheek, making sure he stayed there.

When Lux pulled the zipper down to her bikini line, Ahsoka's unzipped suit part, showing off her stomach, belly button, and even more of her firm, gravity-defying cleavage.

Lux ran his hands up Ahsoka's smooth and fiery stomach.

Tingles went up Ahsoka's spine. And she even began to purr.

Lux eventually pulled the dress apart just enough to allow Ahsoka's plump breasts to jump out of her tight bodysuit.

Waisting no time, Lux began to massage Ahsoka's breasts. She threw her head back over Lux's shoulder and moaned in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself 'Soka?" He asked as he continued to massage her D-cup jugs, even twisting her nipples gently with his fingertips.

Ahsoka yelped in pleasure.

Lux let go of Ahsoka's quivering breasts.

She turned around and faced Lux.

Ahsoka threw herself at Lux, placing her hands on his shoulders, and smashing her lips against his.

After a few seconds, Lux puckered his lips and returned the kiss.

Seconds later, she leaned further into Lux's embrace, smashing her breasts against Lux's chest and coiling her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss.

Lux ran his hands down Ahsoka's body. His hands ran over her breasts, which jiggled, further down her stomach, and finally her rump. He brushed his hands ever so gently down her butt cheeks.

Ahsoka began to suck on Lux's upper lip, while he sucked on her lower lip.

That's when Lux lifted Ahsoka into the air.

Ahsoka yelped before she wrapped her legs around Lux's pelvis.

That's when Lux carried her to the bed, whilst still making out with her.

When his knees hit the bed, he purposely fell forward on top of Ahsoka.

There lips broke apart with a wet smacking sound.

Ahsoka looked up at Lux. He returned her gaze.

After a few moments of starring into each others souls lovingly, Ahsoka spoke.

"I love you Luxie," she said.

He smiled.

"I love you too Ahsoka," he said before pressing his lips against hers.

Seconds later, they became intertwined in the sheets, as well as each other.

* * *

 _About a half hour later, both lovers were almost completely naked underneath the covers._

 _Lux buried his face into Ahsoka's chest, where he began to rub his cheeks back and forth between her large breasts, enjoying the way they felt with their warmth and softness._

 _Ahsoka closed her eyes and softly moaned. Lux then began to lay kisses on Ahsoka's tits, which quivered sense she was using the force to make them do that._

 _When Lux stopped leaving kisses on Ahsoka's quivering tits, he began to trail kisses down her stomach. He kept doing that until he went for her flower._

 _She gasped in pleasure and threw her head back when she felt Lux eating her out._

 _Unbeknownst to Lux, deep in Ahsoka's soul, a beautiful spirit that has been dormant inside Ahsoka's soul for about two years, known as the Daughter, was feeling everything that Ahsoka was feeling: intense pleasure. The now naked Daughter was able to use her powers to construct a miniature spirit version of Lux, which was doing everything to the daughter, that the real Lux was doing to her mortal host. The Daughter was also using the force to make Ahsoka's breasts quiver ever so gently, seemingly on their own, for Lux's entertainment and Ahsoka's pleasure._

 _As Lux went to town on Ahsoka's flower, and the Daughter (from inside Ahsoka's body) used the force to make Ahsoka's massive breasts wiggle around, the Togrutan Gray Jedi just leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and began nibbling on her fingertips, while humming to herself._

 _Before she could cum, Lux withdrew his face from her flower and straddled atop her waist._

 _Ahsoka stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty face. She wanted more._

 _Lux yanked his boxers down his legs, releasing his erection, which sprung up and down like a diving board, and who's tip hovered near his lower abs._

 _Ahsoka looked down and blushed at what was in store for her._

 _That's when Lux pounced onto Ahsoka, and began to thrust his erection into her flower, pounding her sweat spot over and over and over again._

 _She sighed in pleasure._

 _Lux grunted with every thrust he made into Ahsoka's body._

 _She tried to cross her legs around his waist, in order to feel him better, but was too weak to do so._

 _The pleasurable sensation she was feeling caused her to arch her back. She leaned her head back as far as could into the pillows and pushed her massive jugs into Lux's chest. She reached behind his head and pulled it onto her shoulder._

 _Lux leaned his head down to leave wet kisses on Ahsoka's Lekku before he sucked on her neck._

 _Ahsoka sighed, threw her head back over the pillow, and looked at the bed's backboard, as her lover continued to make her soar with pleasure._

 _Soon, Lux began to feel his erection throb inside of his lover's flower. Ashoka's walls tightened around it, bringing on her orgasm. She gasped loudly when this happened._

 _Lux began to grunt repeatedly as his throbbing member began to pump his load into her body._

 _When Ahsoka felt Lux's warm fluids shoot up into her womb, she could see a white haze filling her vision._

 _She was almost certain that she was going to black out if Lux continued too shoot his seed into her body. And she was almost certain that their loud moans and grunts would wake up the planet, being that it was too late for the building to sleep in peace._

 _But she didn't care._

 _And she would continue to not care for the rest of the night._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Darth Sidious' private chamber, Byss System_.

Warships continued to patrol the Byss system and guard important space stations.

On one such station, sat Sidious. Who watched out over the wild black yonder.

The endless void seemed to be completely filled in by his Empire in exile.

That's when his com-link started to chime and blink.

He activated it. It was a hologram of his enforcer/apprentice, Darth Vader.

"What is it Lord Vader?" He asked.

Vader was holding his helmet in his arm. But he was still wearing his black Sith armor. He looked like Anakin Skywalker with his scarred face and long hair. But Skywalker has been dead for two years.

" _My master. Maul and his remaining followers are in custody. And we have the Malachor weapon under our complete control_ ," Vader said. " _And according to intercepted Republic chatter: the weapon worked_ ".

"Yes. The majority of the Vong are dead, and the people of the galaxy see us as saviors," Sidious said.

" _Do you want me to use it against the Republic now master_?"

"No," he ordered. "Just make sure it stays in our hands. The Vong are finished, so the galaxy sees us as allies and even heroes. Now we must allow the Republic to attempt to re-establish its dominance. And when they fail to do so, the galaxy will see us as an alternative. And when the Republic tries to go to war with us, the galaxy will see us as liberators," Sidious said.

Vader's hologram bowed.

" _Yes Master_ ".

"Patience Lord Vader. Everything is going according to plan. And you will get your revenge on the Jedi," Sidious said.

" _How do you know_?" Vader asked demandingly.

 _"Because I have foreseen it"_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part one folks.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed.**

 **Be sure to review. I'll update soon. But until then, this is Grubkiller. Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have no fear, Grubkiller's here.**

 **Hey folks. Here i am, coming at you with another chapter of my new story, Return of the Sith!**

 _ **I re-edited the first chapter just you guys know. I corrected grammar mistakes, cut out scenes that I forgot to cut out of my original version, and i extended the Maul-Vader fight.**_

 **I have to say that I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I'm anxious to hear from you ladies and germs.**

 _ **Please Please Please...be sure to leave your thoughts in the review section.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any other form of media that I use.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Unknown location_.

 _She didn't know where she was._

 _Then she saw buildings on fire. It looked like a forest of burning steel._

 _Corpses littered the streets all around her. Many of them were men, women, and children._

 _She looked around and saw dead Clones and Jedi. Off in the distance, she could see menacing triangular warships pounding the area into slag._

 _With her Lekku, she heard the terrible, almost animalistic, roar of engines. The engines belonged to fighters. These fighters looked like eye balls that were tucked in between triangular wings. They roared overhead. She watched as they flew away towards an unseen target._

 _"You should've joined us," someone said in a robotic voice._

 _She jumped up in alarm and turned around._

 _A masked figure stood behind her._

 _A red blade extended from his hand._

 _Ahsoka reached for her green and yellow blades. They were ignited._

 _The figure advanced._

 _Both saber duelists attacked each other._

 _Their blades crashing together, the pure energy crackling when the blades made contact._

 _Ahsoka jumped over the figure, slashing at his helmet._

 _She landed on the ground. When she turned around, she saw that the mysterious figure was kneeling._

 _He turned around and Ahsoka could see the gash that she made in the armored figure's helmet. The gash showed off his eye._

 _He stared at her with his yellow eye, which was filled with hatred and pain._

 _"You should've joined us," he said in a voice that sounded familiar._

 _Ahsoka was then suspended into the air and choked._

 _"Wait, stop," she choked out.._

 _He then pulled her towards his red blade, which was extended towards her.._

* * *

Ahsoka was ripped from her nightmare, waking up in a cold sweat.

She breathed in and out harder than she ever did in her entire life.

After a few minutes of breathing in and out, she relaxed and lied back. She looked at the window. It was day time outside. She must've overslept.

"It was a dream. It was only a dream," she said to herself in relief.

When she lied back, she felt the sheets against her bare back.

 _That's odd_ , she thought to herself as she sat up in the bed, stretching her arms over her head.

That's when the covers fell away from her shoulders down to her waist.

Her D-cup breasts and her well trimmed stomach were exposed.

She looked down at her naked body.

"Oh. Now I remember," she said to herself as she leaned back and propped herself up with her palms.

Ahsoka's was still naked after another incredible night of love making, courtesy of her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri, who wasn't in the room at the moment.

She smirked, got up, went into the refresher, brushed her teeth, and showered. When she was done, she put her clothes on for the day.

Her Latex Bodysuit hugged her body very well. And it was comfortable.

She pulled the zipper up her body. But she left the pull tab below her chest, showing off her busty perks.

Ahsoka then sat on the floor, crossed her legs, and began to meditate.

She focused on her nightmare.

She has heard someone familiar in her vision.

Ahsoka then realized that the voice sounded like Anakin's, her master, who would've stood by her till the very end.

If that was Anakin, Ahsoka asked herself, why was he a Sith trying to kill me.

What did it mean? Was the council hiding something from her and the order? Was Anakin alive? Was he in danger?

She continued meditating to find an answer.

She tried to concentrate and find her old master.

But as hard as she tried, all she felt was an empty void.

Nothing.

She sighed.

She stopped meditating and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.

That's when Lux came through the door.

He was dressed up and ready for the day in his senatorial outfit.

"Oh good morning sunshine. I see you finally woke up," he said as he went into the refresher.

Ahsoka leaned back and propped herself up with her palms as she sat on the floor.

"You're up early. I thought you'd be in bed after I kept you up as long as I did," Ahsoka said suggestively.

Lux smirked.

"Well the Senate had its part to play in that," he said from the refresher, as he looked in the mirror, checking his teeth. "Now what are you doing on the floor? Were you meditating?"

Ahsoka's smile disappeared. She looked down-hearted.

"Yes," she said.

Lux poked his head out the door frame.

Ahsoka has actually been back from war for about 2 weeks. And she's been having nightmares for the past few days'.

Lux knew about it.

He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka continued to look at the floor.

"Ahsoka...if you keep having these nightmares, then I think that you should consider seeing a therapist," Lux said.

"My dreams have nothing to do with the war!" She snapped.

Lux jumped back and raised his hands in a 'take it easy' gesture.

She looked back at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She sighed. "They're visions. I keep seeing visions".

"One of those 'premonitions'?" Lux asked.

She nodded.

"Then maybe you should consider speaking to a Jedi Master," Lux said. "See what they think".

She looked up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Hm. Maybe I should. But some other time," she said before she got up and walked towards Lux. "Thanks Luxie".

"Anytime," he said before he welcomed her into his embrace. She pressed against him, smashing her breasts against him, which looked like they'd plop out of her bodysuit.

She placed one hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head, burying her fingertips into his hair.

He placed his hands in the cavities between her face and Lekku.

They looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes, like they do a lot. Ahsoka was blushing.

Lux pressed his lips against her's.

Ahsoka puckered her lips with his.

That's when the Lux forced her lips open with his tongue.

Ashoka's eyes shot open before slowly shutting, being caught off guard by the unexpected...but non-unwelcome...surprise from Lux.

She moaned as she parted her lips to let him further into her mouth.

Ahsoka let her arms hang on either side of Lux's neck, clasping them behind his head as she arched her back forward.

Lux let his hands drift from her head and downward. His hands outlined the sides of her busty perks, making them bounce, before he ran them down her waist.

As they continued to make out, Lux's com-link began to chirp.

He and Ahsoka's lips broke apart with a wet smacking sound.

Lux looked at his com-link, then back at Ahsoka, who stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty look.

"UUhhh! I have to go. The Senate will be in session soon," he said.

"Do you have to? What could they possibly be talking about today?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Centralist party wants to raise taxes and open relations with the Sith Imperium. I'm going to try and prevent both today," he said as he let go of Ahsoka and headed for the door.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. "What else do you expect me to do while you're away?"

Lux smirked.

"You can go to the Temple to spend time with your girlfriends," he said suggestively, before he flashed his eye brows up and down twice.

She scowled at him for a few seconds before punching his shoulder.

He flinched and rubbed his shoulder, snickering the entire time. He then walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go now," he said before he went to leave the room.

When he reached the door frame, he turned back around to look back at her.

She stood there with her arms crossed tightly below her chest, causing her large jugs to smash together.

Her eye lashes fluttered and she gently shook her hips before waving goodbye to him.

He smiled before heading downstairs.

Ahsoka smiled and closed her eyes, before she sighed.

"Hm. I love that man to death," she said to no one in particular.

Then she heard the Daughter's voice inside her head.

 _Mmmm. As do I Apprentice._

Ahsoka smiled.

Then she looked at her com pad. She went to pick it up.

"Hm. Maybe calling my girlfriends is a good idea," she said to herself as she began to scroll down her list of contacts for their names.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Citadel, Kaas City, Dromund Kass, Dromund System, Unknown regions, Secret capital for Sidious' Sith Imperium in exile_.

Kaas City.

The capital of Dromund Kass, and the center of the exiled Sith Empire.

It sat in the center of a vast jungle and was home to the most inhospitable forms of life.

After the Sith Wars, the Sith went into exile, carving out a new destiny for themselves in the unknown regions.

For centuries, the Sith built themselves a new society. It's law and mission was determined by the angered citizens who were forced out by the Republic.

Their mission: Revenge against the Republic. Whatever it took.

Darth Sidious, the man who planned to rule the galaxy for all eternity, was standing with Darth Vader (without his armor) and Darth Krayt.

They all watched as a blue Rutian twi'lek with little clothing, sat on her knees. Her master, a red lethan twi'lek named Lord Ruyn, stood behind her.

"Are you sure that she is ready to join the rest of my agents in the field?" Sidious asked.

Ruyn nodded.

"Yes. Elena Dura is the best student I have ever trained, Master," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Sidious looked down at the young, and beautiful, Sith Acolyte.

"Apprentice, has Darth Ruyn been a good teacher?" He asked.

She was silent for a few seconds before she answered.

"He is the only teacher I have ever known, master," she said.

"Do you respect him? Do you care for him?" Darth Sidious asked.

Again...she was silent.

"Yes," she finally said.

For another moment, they were silent.

"Kill him," he said.

The young assassin exploded from the ground and swiftly turned around. She ignited her saber just before the blade passed through his head, decapitating him.

When it was all said and done, she turned back to kneel before Sidious.

"Do you know why you killed him?" Darth Sidious asked.

"Because you ordered me too my lord," she said.

"Yes," he said before he placed his hand on her head. Sith energy surrounded her. "I am your life. I am you death. And now you will join my agents. Rise Darth Talon".

"I am your humble servant, Lord Sidious," she said.

"Lord Vader. Take her away. She will join you and the other assassins. It is time that they spread _my_ will across the galaxy," he said as he went back to the throne room.

"Yes master," Vader said.

He looked at Talon up and down.

She wore a gray leather bra and a matching skirt that hugged her large blue D-cups breasts and her wide hips very well, while her well trimmed stomach was exposed. She also had black leather boots that went all the way to her mid thighs and a dark gray robe that hung from her shoulders as well.

When Talon realized that his eyes were wondering, she smiled flirtatiously.

"Come assassin. It's time to begin our master's work," Vader said.

"Yes my lord," she said.

Meanwhile, Krayt and Sidious were walking through the corridors.

"What did I tell you Darth Krayt? You made the right decision to submit to me. After I killed your master of coarse," Sidious said, referring to the previous ruler of the exiled Sith Empire, Darth XoXoon.

"She should be leading this Empire. Not you old man," he challenged.

The Dark Lord of the Sith stopped. He didn't turn to face Krayt, sense he thought that it was beneath him.

"She was weak. Unwilling to see what was right in front of her. It made her to hesitant. That is why I destroyed her. The Sith respect strength. That is why I am here, and XoXoon is not. That is why this Empire follows me and me alone," Sidious said.

Krayt balled his fists tightly.

"You are the one who is weak. You hide from the shadows and refuse to use your power to crush our opposition. One of these days, I will avenge my master, and claim the throne as my own, and I will destroy the Jedi. It is my destiny," he said. Then he began to choke. He gasped and coughed, holding his neck as he kneeled to the floor.

"No. One of these days, you will become more trouble than you're worth," Sidious said before he released Krayt, who inhaled deeply before coughing. "But until that time. You serve me, and our mission is to take the galaxy, destroy the Republic, and extinguish the Jedi. Is that understood?" Sidious hissed out.

"Yes my lord," Krayt said.

"Good," Sidious said before he disappeared behind the door to his throne room, which was guarded by Royal guardsmen.

Krayt looked at the door in anger.

"No. One day, you will die. And I think that I know someone who will be more than willing to help me do that," he said, thinking of someone that Vader recently fought on Malachor.

As fate would have it, that someone was in custody at this very moment in Kaas City.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Galactic Senate, Coruscant_.

In the Galactic Senate, it was business as usual. That business mostly involved fighting, bickering, and yelling. LOTS OF YELLING!

"We must recognize Palpatine and his Imperium!"

"They are our saviors!"

"Give up your emergency powers!"

Dalyell stood up and spoke up.

"Members of the Galactic Congress. These are difficult times right now. We must maintain law and order if we are to remain united and strong. The Military must continue the occupation of the outer rim. And I _do_ recognize our saviors. They are the Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Order," Dalyell said.

His last comment caused a torrent of boos and jeers flung in his direction.

That just proved how they felt about the Clone Army and the Jedi, and what they saw them as (A necessary inconvenience). They loved war when Palpatine was in power, because it benefited them financially. But with Dalyell, an anti-corruption candidate, they are willing to make a 180 on him sense they weren't getting their credits for being corrupt politicians.

The Senate was about 2/3 Centralists, the party that Palpatine was apart of. They wanted Coruscant, and the core, to have more power centralized around them.

The Populist party, Which Dalyell and the 'Delegation of 2000' belonged to, controlled the other 1/3. They wanted planets to have more power and autonomy. Basically to get Coruscant off people's backs.

"You're a tyrant!"

"You should be removed from office!"

"If you don't remove yourself from office, or recognize the Sith Imperium, then we will have no choice but to shut down the Government!" One Senator threatened.

That meant that all Government administrations and programs would be shut down, and the Government wouldn't be able to collect taxes, or pass legislation. The Senators were basically threatening a walk out.

"Go ahead. Vote against getting a paycheck!" Dalyell mocked.

The Centralists booed at him even more and chanted, ' _Vote Now_ ' repeatedly.

Lux Bonteri, a populist, chuckled. He'd have quite the story to tell Ahsoka later.

But other populists, like Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, knew that this was serious.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(A/N: I'm gonna get political here. So if you don't like what I write...Too bad, it's my story)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Holonet Broadcast_.

 _With The Government shut down, many senators that have been critical of Chancellor Dalyell have gone out to join the mass protests that have formed in cities all across the Core and Colonies._

 _In other news, even with the Government shut down, the economy seems to be moving along fairly well. Sense people have stopped having to pay taxes, people seem to be more confident as stocks begin to sky-rocket and businesses prepare to expand. But Tax revenue has plummeted, meaning that the Government can no longer fund its_ _programs, including social/entitlement programs, including Welfare. Many of the protestors upset by recent Military operations, or they are welfare recipients who've had their benefits cut. When confronted about it, Dalyell simply said, "Maybe those bums should go get a job"._

 _Dalyell's emergency powers have been unaffected by the shut down, and so is Military funding. As Commander-in-Chief of the Armed forces, Dalyell still has the power to authorize Military deployments, while the Military is continually funded during deployments. Because of this, the Joint Chiefs have announced a new series of military operations into the outer rim earlier today. These operations are meant to contain Separatist holdouts and quell potential uprisings. The Military also plans to pursue what remains of the Vong, as they retreat to their living home world, Zenoma Sekot. This new move by Dalyell's government has been dubbed 'The Surge'._

 _When asked why the Republic is going on another military adventure into the outer rim, costing more blood and credits, the Chief of the Defense Staff, General Bardry Salaman said, quote, "When the Republic pulled out of the outer rim, the Vong took over. And with the Vong mostly destroyed, that will leave a vacuum that will be filled by outlaws, terrorists, and other people who may try to exploit this situation for their own gain. That is why we must show our resolve and make sure that law and order is re-established, for the security of the Republic"._

 _Many people are also demanding that Dalyell formally recognize the exiled Sith Imperium, and open diplomatic relations with them. But when Dalyell was asked about it, he blew it off saying, quote, "I will not recognize that Sith Sleemo or his fascist empire, which is responsible for countless atrocities across the galaxy, as long as I live"._

 _In other news, massive riots are popping up in the streets across former CIS space. And fighting has been reported in the streets of some of the more violent planets._

 _And mass protests are appearing in cities all over the Core and Colonies. The protestors are demanding that Dalyell's 'military dictatorship' be removed, and_ _that the outer rim be abandoned._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Former CIS world, Antar IV_.

Antar.

The home-world of the Gotal. A fury species with two horns growing out of the head.

They were also loyal to the CIS during the Secessionist Crisis.

But ever since The Clone Wars ended, the moon had been occupied and conquered by the Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong.

Now with the Vong dead, the Republic was moving back in.

Republic Tanks and Clone troopers moved through the streets Antar's cities.

But they weren't welcome.

Anarchists gathered in the streets. They threw rocks and debris at the approaching clones.

Many armed themselves and attacked Republic forces.

Some of the riots were getting out of hand.

Cities were taken over, their roads sealed off. Republic forces were forced to quarantine these cities.

To bring the rioters and terrorists to heal, the Grand Army believed that it was necessary to quash the revolution where it was the most chaotic. So the Chancellor and the Joint Chiefs had Clone forces sent into Temba Port (Antar's capital) and the Baal Commune.

Y-wing bombers flew by and blasted the space ports to kingdom come.

Republic tanks and infantry moved through the streets. Anyone who so much as shook a stick at the Grand Army was blasted or arrested.

Clones even swept through the homes of many suspected revolutionaries.

One squad placed a breach charge on the door and blasted it open. They then tossed flash bangs into the open door. When everyone inside was deaf, dumb, and blind, the Clones rushed in and arrested everyone of importance.

Firefights broke out in the streets. They were put down.

Snipers hid in windows, on water towers, and on rooftops. They picked off targets of opportunity. Sometimes they'd get an officer, but usually had to settle with just killing clones. If they were caught, they were executed on the spot. Clones didn't like it when someone killed a couple of their brothers and surrendered when they got caught, a smug look on their faces.

It was nothing but chaos and anarchy in the streets.

But with the revolutionaries put down, it was under control.

But 'independent journalists', contracted and payed by the Sith Imperium, recorded everything and got the word out.

The Republic was committing atrocities and crimes against humanity.

Or so they said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ando, former CIS planet, Republic Embassy_.

Ando, an oceanic planet made up of saltwater oceans, swamps, and small rocky islands.

It was also a CIS planet during the Clone Wars.

It was taken over by a Republic occupation. During the Vong War, the invaders said that the Aqualish people could live in peace if they surrendered any Jedi on the planet to the Vong.

The people of Ando agreed and killed a Jedi Knight that was visiting. But they were invaded, conquered, and enslaved nonetheless.

Now, with the Vong mostly dead and their remnants being hunted down, The Republic was back.

The Republic wanted to make sure that radicals couldn't take over the planet. So they stepped in to provide food and infrastructure for the people.

But in Quantill City, the capital, crowds of anti-Republic demonstrators gathered outside the Republic Embassy.

They held up signs that voiced their displeasure.

 _'Avenge Dooku!'_

 _'Death to the Republic!'_

 _'Clones go home!'_

Some had drawings of dead Jedi.

Someone held up a dummy of Chancellor Dalyell with spikes jammed into it.

Inside the embassy, Clone Shadow Troopers from the Republic Onyx Guard stood at attention with their DC-15a rifles shouldered.

They guarded gates, doors, and security checkpoints.

But they weren't just protestors. They were a cover for Separatist terrorists. They had snipers in the surrounding buildings, and even amongst the crowd of protestors.

They tossed EMP grenades at the gate. They detonated and short-circuited the energy shield. The protestors moved closer to the Embassy.

One of the Onyx Guards noticed this.

"Alert Alert! Security breach at the main gate. Everyone get to your-," The trooper tried to say before he was shot by a sniper.

"SNIPER!" Another clone shouted before he was gunned down.

" _All units. This is Commander Dury. Fall back and take cover in the buildings! All non-essential personnel move to the bunkers! And have all sensetive material destroyed!_ " An officer ordered over the comm-system.

Shadow Clone Troopers, wearing black armor with red accents and crimson visors, moved inside and barricaded the buildings.

Protestors flooded the courtyard and cut off all surface access to the buildings. (Some of the buildings are connected with underground tunnels.

Snipers in the buildings and crowds continued to pick off any soldier or civilian that they saw. No one was safe from the mob.

Clone Commander Dury went up onto the rooftops where over a dozen Onyx Guardsmen were taking cover.

Several more were wounded.

Hundreds of protestors were in the courtyard now.

The Buildings were surrounded.

"Captain Redman. What's the situation?" He asked into his com-link with his voice raised.

" _Sir. Those rioters are getting out of control. There are snipers in the crowd, and the mob is starting to throw bricks and set crap on fire. If they keep this up, then the Embassy'll be overrun,_ " Clone Captain Redman said.

He was on another rooftop with other Clone Shadow Troopers.

The clones returned fire at the buildings outside of the embassy walls.

Some enemy snipers were taken down. But there were quite a few more in the buildings. The majority of the terrorists seemed to be in the crowd, using the demonstrators as cover.

The strange thing was...the rioters knew about this.

They didn't care if they were human shields.

They wanted the Republic to go.

No matter the cost.

At any cost.

Hostile snipers continued to pick off any target of opportunity.

A few civilian embassy workers were captured and torn apart by the mob's bare hands.

It wasn't pretty.

Several Republic gunships tried to lend a hand from a nearby Republic airfield.

But more militants fired on them. Some of them had rocket launchers.

The Gunships banked hard to avoid the volley of rockets, but two of them were shot down.

" _Dear God. We've got two Larties down. Repeat: Two Gunships have been shot down,_ " one of the pilots said over the com system. " _Sorry Commander, but the LZ is too hot. We have to return to base"_.

The 3 remaining gunships broke off and headed back t the airfield.

Commander Dury watched in horror as more of his men were wounded by enemy fire, most of which was coming from the few militants that were in the mob on the embassy grounds. Not to mention 40% of their salvation being shot down and the 60% was flying away.

He looked around. The crowd was still chanting "Death to the Republic Tyrants!" The militants were still firing o the embassy.

The Mob even started to throw homemade bombs at the windows. The screams of several civilians inside the building could be heard.

Rage began to boil inside of Dury. "My God, that's enough!"

He pressed down on the button for his wrist comm.

He then spoke into it.

"Redman. This is Onyx Lead. Engage hostiles targets as they appear! Deadly force is authorized. How copy? Over!" He said.

" _Negative Onyx Lead! Negative! I've got unarmed women and children in my line of fire! And I've got enemy snipers about 400 meters out. How Copy? Over_!" Redman replied.

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS ORDER THAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND CAPTAIN!?" Dury shouted into his com-link as several blaster bolts struck the wall above him.

Nothing came in from the other side for a few seconds.

"Sir...are you ordering me to fire into the crowd? Over!" Redman asked.

"YES GOD DAMNIT! WAIST THE MOTHER-FRAKKERS!" Dury ordered.

"Redman out!" ENGAGE ENGAGE! OPEN FIRE!" He shouted.

Clones on every rooftop yelled out a battle cry and vaulted over cover. They stood on the edge of the rooftops and fired into the crowd.

As hundreds of blue laser bolts flew into the angry mob, the sounds of people screaming in pain and fear filled the streets of Quantill City.

People that've just been chanting "Down With The Republic!" not one minute ago, were now screaming in terror as they scrambled over each other to get out of the courtyard.

As unarmed men, women, and children (that were dragged in by their activist parents) were gunned down across the Embassy grounds, the armed men that are concealed by the mob were now exposed.

They tried to run (because terrorists are cowards), but the were gunned down.

As the hostile gunfire died down and the crowd had finished emptying out of the courtyard (If they weren't killed), Commander Dury stood up and walked along the line.

"Cease Fire!" He shouted. "Cease Fire!"

Captain Redman heard what he was shouting and decided to repeat the orders.

"Cease Fire! Cut it out! Cease Fire!" Redman ordered.

One by one, the clones stopped firing.

"Keep an eye out! There may still be snipers out there!" Dury ordered.

Everyone looked out over the courtyard. The bodies lied still. Some people came back to recover their dead family members. Some of them yelled obscenities at the Republic troopers.

It would later be reported that of the 327 people who lied dead in the courtyard, only 18 were armed.

Some people would later note that the Clones, as much as they'd would be haunted by what they've done, were just trying to defend themselves.

But the "journalists" working undercover for the Sith, were just going to make the Republic look as evil as possible.

Dead civilians, especially children, always made excellent propaganda.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Coruscant, Level 1313_.

In front of the senate building, thousands of people were protesting.

They held signs that had different slogans on them.

"Scholarship. Not Dictatorship!"

"Dalyell=Fascist!"

"Jedi=Baby-killers"

"Clones=slaves"

One particularly hefty individual held up a sign, demanding that his food stamps be funded again.

Clone Shadow Troopers held their ground.

This was peaceful, compared to other parts of Coruscant. It was more rioting and more civil disobedience.

Businesses and homes were broken into and looted. Buildings were set ablaze.

Property owners had to fight with laser bolts and fist to protect their families and fortunes.

Depending on how violent the mob was, Clone Troopers were sent in to either stun the rioters, or put them down.

Deep in the Coruscant underground in Level 1313, a mysterious figure was standing with a group of revolutionaries in a room. The revolutionaries were wearing all-black and had handkerchiefs over their faces to conceal their ID (basically Antifa). They were about to make a trade off with the mysterious figure.

The figure presented the group with stacks of crates, filled with blasters and grenades. The figure even passed over a box.

The leader of the militants grabbed it. He opened it. It was full of credits.

"Excellent. But we'll be needing more of this. And more of those," he said, pointing at the crates full of weapons.

"Don't worry," the figure said, in a female voice with an accent (British accent). "The Imperium will provide everything you need".

That's when they heard the buzzing of an engine. Then several engines. They were all outside.

Then bright flood lights began to shine through the windows.

One of the militants peaked through the blinds and saw Clone Shadow Troopers ride in on BARC speeders and LAAT/i Gunships.

The Gunships hovered about 50 feet off the ground. Troopers rappelled down from the gunship.

They set up a perimeter around the building.

"Awh stang! It's the Onyx Guard!" The militant said.

" _This is the GAR! This house is being used to conceal known revolutionaries and enemies of the Republic. Come out with your hands up. You have 5 seconds to comply,_ " the Clone shouted.

As the Clone officer began counting down, the militants began to move to their positions.

They gathered on the roof and in the windows.

Suddenly, red muzzles flashes appeared all over the building facade, raining down on the Republic forces.

Several clones fell.

The gunships flashed the building with search lights. They illuminated the building. This allowed Republic forces to suppress the building.

Militants were shot up and gunned down. As the enemy fire thinned out, a squad of Onyx Guardsmen ran up to the front door.

They stacked up on the door and placed an explosive charge on it.

When the door was blown open, the clones rushed in guns blazing. Blue flashes could be seen from the windows, if one looked at the building from the other side of the street.

As the clones secured the building, some militants tried to get out through the back door.

A group of clones that were securing the area spotted them.

"Stop! Freeze!" One clone shouted.

The militants tried to run, but they were either stunned or tackled to the ground.

Every captured militant was put in binders and dragged to the nearest speeder that would take them to prison.

The cloaked figure tried to get away.

She stuck to the shadows to avoid the clone trooper patrols.

But unfortunately for her, the Clone perimeter stretched out farther than she thought.

She ran into a patrol of Clone Troopers.

She decided to go after them. Even try using a mid trick on the clones.

But she miscalculated. The minute they saw her, her plan popped like a balloon.

"Halt. Hands where I can see 'em, or we will fire on you!" He ordered.

"Very well," she said. She raised her hands. But then suddenly, all of the clones blasters flew in her direction. Then she ignited a double-ended red lightsaber.

She spun it like a propellor and charged.

When she was close enough, the melee began. She cut several clones apart.

But they weren't going down that easy. The remaining shadow troopers activated an energy baton. They were inspired by the electro staffs used by Grievous's bodyguards during the clone wars. If the Separatists had a way of fighting Jedi, then the Republic should have the same ability should the need arise.

They ganged up on her, swinging their batons.

She parried with them. But she was a better fighter.

She killed a few of the troopers. But the rest were still in the fight.

The figure smiled and spun the blade again.

As she made another charge, she was heavily electrocuted.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed as blue electricity flowed through her body. Then she fell to the ground, unconscious.

That's when several figures appeared out of no where. They were another squad of Clone Shadow Troopers from the Onyx Guard. They were cloaked the entire time and armed with the DC-19 'stealth' carbine. It was a suppressed weapon that fired invisible laser bolts.

"Nice work troopers. Now let's see who she is," the lead Shadow Trooper said.

One trooper took the figure's mask off. It revealed a mirilian woman with olive green skin and diamond tattoos on her nose and cheeks.

"Well holy shit. What do we have here?" The clone said.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yup. Put her in binders, throw her in the speeder and take her to Prison," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," a trooper said.

The woman was put in binders and taken to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center.

The woman was flown to the Max. Security Prison.

She was escorted off of the ship under heavy guard.

An officer was there to great her.

he mockingly bowed to her and spoke.

"Welcome back to Hell, Barriss Offee".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple_.

Ahsoka was in the Jedi Temple. More specifically, she was in the living quarters of one of her girlfriends, Xiaan Amersu.

Two other girls, Jiana Zolan and Deliah Blue, were there too.

Xiaan was a beautiful turquoise skinned Twi'lek girl. She wore purple makeup on her eyelids and purple lipstick. She wore the standard Jedi tunic with a brown robe.

Jiana Zolan was a blond haired, cream-skinned human. Like Ahsoka, she wore a bodysuit that hugged her body very well...in all the right places. Except it was one-piece, whilst Ahsoka's was two-piece.

And finally, there was Deliah Blue. She was a pink skinned zeltron with waist-length blue hair. She wore tight pants that hugged her curves very well. She also wore a sleeve-less leather top. It had a wide diamond cut-out that showed her large breasts off very well.

The four girls had spent the day sparring, and out to lunch. Now they all sat down to a meditation session. They sat on their knees in a circle, concentrating on the force.

They continued doing this for about an hour before they stopped and started talking.

"So what do you girls wanna do now?" Jiana asked.

"I don't know. We could go out for some ice cream," Xiaan suggested.

"Nah. I'm still full from lunch. Mmmm, how 'bout we go by the clone trooper barracks and watch the boys work out," Deliah suggested.

"Hmm. I don't think so. I told my Luxie that I wouldn't look at any other guys. He's the only one for me," Ahsoka said.

"You sure have a lot of feeling for Lux. He must be very good in bed," Deliah stated, suggestively.

"He is," Ahsoka and Xiaan said at the exact same time.

They looked at each other. Then they smiled and looked away from each other while blushing heavily.

Jiana and Deliah looked at each other and smiled seductively.

Then Jiana looked at Xiaan.

"Well. I think I know what we should do now," Jiana said as she raised her hand and channeled the power of the force.

For a moment, nothing happened. But suddenly, Xiaan yelped as her clothes were ripped to shreds and pulled from her body. Her naked body didn't have a single piece of thread on her smooth body. She had wide hips, a skinned well-trimmed waist, and two plump, busty perks.

Her eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her skull in surprise. But she didn't make an effort to cover up.

Jiana crawled over on all fours. When she was in front of Xiaan, she smashed her lips against her's.

She then placed her hands on the side of Xiaan's head and pushed the naked twi'lek to the floor and lied down on top of her. She broke the kiss and ran her pale hands down Xiaan's body until they rested on her large teal breasts. Jiana and Xiaan looked into each others eyes as Jiana began massaging her very...very soft breasts, making Xiaan moan.

Jiana dove back down and smashed her lips against Xiaan's. They even began rubbing each other's nether regions with their knees.

Ahsoka watched as Jiana and Xiaan had their fun on the ground.

That's when she turned to see Deliah crawling towards her on all fours. She took a peak down her diamond cut-out to look at Deliah's pink melons, which both jiggled as she crawled over.

She pushed Ahsoka onto her back and smashed her lips against her's.

They licked each other's lips before they began making out for several minutes.

That's When Deliah unzipped Ahsoka's bodysuit, revealing her fiery orange skin. She then trailed her kisses down Ahsoka's body. Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Deliah's hot breath tickle her skin. Her skin began to moisten. Deliah peeled Ahsoka's suit down her body, revealing Ahsoka's busty perks and fiery stomach.

Deliah then straddled Ahsoka's waist and she pulled her own top over her head. Her pink breasts were pulled up and then they began to bounce up and down when they were released.

Both half-naked girls looked at each and smiled. That's when Deliah lied back down on top of Ahsoka. Their stomachs and massive soft breasts pushed against each others, their hardened nipples disappearing underneath their breasts. They smashed their lips together and moaned as their tongues began to duel for control as their hot and smooth bodies began rubbing against each other's.

The four girls continued their erotic escapades on the floor.

They moaned loudly as they continued to make out and touch each other for the next few hours.

* * *

Ahsoka heard a chirping noise in her sleep. She began to slowly wake up. When her eyes blinked, she saw fuzzy shapes next to her, which cleared up as she continued to blink.

The chirping had stopped, but she continued waking up nonetheless.

When she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that she was totally naked.

So were the three girls that shared the bed with her.

Xiaan and Jiana were lying on their backs, but they were scissoring with their legs, their nether regions touching each other.

Ahsoka was lying on top of Deliah, their massive breasts smashing against each other's. Ahsoka had been resting her head on Deliah's shoulder, her face buried in her soft, flowing, lavender scented hair.

Ahsoka lowered herself down Deliah's body.

That's when Deliah stirred in her sleep and woke up. She looked at Ahsoka.

"Mmmm. Good morning sunshine," she said to Ahsoka.

"Mmmmm. You too," Ahsoka said as she buried her face in between Deliah's massive pink breasts. She rubbed her cheeks back and forth between her breasts, enjoying their warmth and softness.

Deliah hummed to herself and stroked Ahsoka's Lekku.

"I had fun a few hours ago," Deliah said. "As always".

Ahsoka then went back up the pink body that lied beneath her. She crawled up until their breasts were smashed against each other's again.

They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Me too," Ahsoka said before she pressed her lips against Deliah's.

They kissed for a few minutes, before Ahsoka's com-pad started to beep.

Both ladies looked at Ahsoka's clothes, which were reduced to a latex puddle on the ground, to see where the beeping was coming from.

They looked back at each other.

"I'm gonna see who it is," Ahsoka said before she pecked Deliah on the lips. "Sweet dreams".

Deliah happily received Ahsoka's lips before drifting off to sleep with a smile on her peaceful face.

Ahsoka grabbed the com-link, walked into the refresher for privacy, and answered the link.

" _Hi Ahsoka,_ " the voice belonging to her boyfriend said.

"Hi Luxie. How've you been?" She asked.

" _I've been good. I don't know if you've been paying attention to the news, but the Senate just shut down the government, and then went on strike,_ " he said.

"Hm, what?" She asked, surprised.

" _Yeah. So now that that's happening, I'm technically on vacation. An extended vacation. I'm on my way home right now_ ," he said.

"Okay. But I won't be there for a few hours. I'm hanging out with my girlfriends," she said.

" _Oh? And how are they doing?_ " He asked.

She looked down at her naked body and thought about all the naughty things the four of them did to each other.

"Hmmm. I'd say they're doing fine," Ahsoka said.

" _I see. Well I'll see you when you get home,_ " Lux said. " _I love you Ahsoka_ ".

"I love you too Luxie. Mmmm, I'll see you later lover boy," she moaned out seductively.

Then she hung up.

Ahsoka thought about what Lux said.

 _The Senate on strike. Hm. More of Lux for me. I won't complain_.

She walked out of the refresher to see that her girlfriends were just starting to wake up.

They moaned as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and stretched.

Ahsoka smiled mischievously.

"Okay girls, who's ready for round two?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was on her way home from her little escapade at the temple.

She turned on some music in her speeder's com system.

That's when she was interrupted by the Holonet.

" _We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. Convicted Jedi Temple Bomber, Barriss Offee, has been caught giving weapons to the radical anti-Republic terrorist group, known as the "Peace Brigade". She is currently in custody in the Republic's Judiciary Central Prison. Authorities have yet to discover her motive or if she was working for someone else. That's all we have for you at this time. Now, back to the program_."

The station went back to playing her tunes.

" _So your back Barriss? Hopefully you stay behind bars this time_ ," Ahsoka said to herself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Unknown Location_.

 _Ahsoka didn't know where she was at first._

 _But then she saw a group of familiar characters. They were her family on Shili (Read my story, 'Escaping the Part' for more info)._

 _She saw her Mother Raana, her Father Jorman, her little sister Ashla, her little brother Tuktee, her nanna Bella, and her grandfather Kalatosh. She even saw her Boyfriend, Lux Bonteri._

 _Normally, Ahsoka always had a good time as far as these people were concerned._

 _But there was something seriously wrong._

 _There was another figure in the room. The figure was covered in black and were wearing a faceplate._

 _Ahsoka recognized him. He was in her other dreams when she was surrounded by death and destruction._

 _He was was using the force to suspend Lux in the air and choke him, while using a sword to hold Ahsoka's family hostage._

 _Ahsoka was in the room with them, but bound and gagged._

 _"You should've joined us," the larger figure said to her._

 _That's when he slashed his blade across everyone in Ahsoka's family, killing them all._

 _At the exact same time, Lux's windpipe was crushed before his lifeless body fell to the ground._

 _Ahsoka screamed through her gag as tears began o stream down her face._

 _That's when her clothes were ripped to shreds._

 _The armored figure walked up to her._

 _His suit was disappearing as he walked towards her, starting with his feet and moving upwards._

 _"And now you'll suffer," he said._

 _He was walking towards her, naked and erect. His armor was almost done vanishing. But just before his helmet disappeared, she was saved._

* * *

Ahsoka was ripped from her nightmare as she shot up from the bed she was in. She sat up, and leaned back, using her palms to prop herself up.

Her breasts heaved with every sharp breath she took. Her body was covered in sweat, which caused her skin to glisten and shine in the moon light.

She ran her hands over her body to make sure she was wearing clothes. She was. She wore a cream colored pair of silk pajama pants, and a matching top. The top had long sleeves, but was very short. Her entire torso below her chest was exposed, and it had an unbuttoned v-neck that showed off her breasts, which the top hugged very nicely.

Ahsoka felt a hand draped over her stomach. It was her lover, Lux Bonteri, who'd just been killed in her nightmare. She gently stroked his hair while he slept peacefully.

She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was only 4:00 in the morning.

She sighed. There was no way that she was going back to sleep. While buttoning up her top, hiding her breasts, she slipped out of the sheets, got up from the bed, and walked over to the door frame.

Lux stirred in his sleep and got up just in time to see Ahsoka disappear out the door way.

As Ahsoka walked downstairs, her footsteps hit the steps like they were feathers. Her hips and head tails swayed from side to side as she walked downstairs.

Ahsoka went to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle and took a swig from it, quenching her parched lips. She then went over to the veranda to get some fresh air.

The 19 year old Gray Jedi looked out over the city. It was covered in lights. It was like she was looking out into space as she always does.

But it was noisy. There were engine noises and horn honking around the clock. There were also police sirens that could be heard from miles away. The riots were still raging. But they were starting to die down. And they were far away. But there were mass protests that were still going on.

She leaned her elbows on the balcony and continued to look out over the city when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Lux walking over to her.

"Morning Lux," she said as she looked back out over the city, taking another sip from her water bottle.

Lux stood right behind her and placed he is hands on her stomach. He held them there and pulled her close to him.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing up this early?" He asked as he nuzzled his nose between her rear and right head tails.

His warm breath tickled her, causing her to smile. She need his comforting presence right now. And his touch.

"It's nothing Lux. I'm just having a little trouble sleeping is all," she said.

He turned her around so that he could face her. They looked at each other. He was unconvinced.

To throw him off, Ahsoka pushed her lips against Lux's in a passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against Lux's. She opened her mouth and moaned, as she pushed her tongue into Lux's mouth. She arched her back and pushed her breasts even harder against his chest.

Despite the affection that Ahsoka was showing, Lux had barely puckered his lips. He knew that something was wrong. He could feel it. And Ahsoka could feel that Lux wasn't amused.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him, but her seductive smile vanished when she saw that Lux was still looking at her with a serious look.

Ahsoka sighed.

"Fine. I had another nightmare," she said when she walked over to the couch and flopped down on top of it.

Her back was facing Lux, who lied down on the couch with her. He coiled his hands around her body and pulled her in close.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He suggested.

"I saw someone killing you and my family. Then he ripped my clothes off and tried to violate me. That's when I woke up," she said.

Lux blinked rapidly.

"Um. Okay. Wow, uhhh..." Lux stuttered. "I'm not sure that I can dissect that. But I will say this: I'm alive and well. And so is your family".

Lux began to stroke her Lekku, but she wasn't purring like normal.

"Let's go back to bed," Lux said.

Ahsoka swiftly turned to face him.

"NO!" Ahsoka said suddenly. "I mean...let's just stay up for a little while. Please?"

Ahsoka stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty look.

He smiled.

"Alright Ahsoka. We'll stay up for a little while," Lux said, just before Ahsoka yanked on his collar and brought him in for a wet, passionate kiss.

Lux's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as Ahsoka began to force her tongue into his mouth.

He puckered his lips and returned the kiss. He then began to unbutton Ahsoka's top before he slipped his hands up into her top.

His hands began to squeeze her breasts. Ahsoka moaned as Lux clenched and unclenched his hands over her large melons. She pulled her top up and over her head.

Lux continued to rub Ahsoka's very...very soft breasts. He then rubbed his face in the valley between her breasts. He then enveloped one of her nipples with his lips and started sucking one it. His teeth gently bit down on her hardened nipple. He eventually gave the other one the same treatment.

Ahsoka's eyes were shut tightly as she sighed in pleasure.

She then rolled them over so that she was on top of him.

As his hardened bulge began to press into Ahsoka's nether regions, she moaned against his lips.

She straddled him to feel his bulge.

"Mmmmm. Someone's excited," Ahsoka said as she moved down Lux's body.

Her face was just above the bulge in his pants.

She used her teeth to uptight the knot that tightened his pants.

Lux then smiled as Ahsoka pulled his boxer down. It caused his member to be pulled down.

When his member was released, it flopped up and bopped Ahsoka on the nose.

"Mmmm. Hello loverboy junior," Ahsoka said seductively while looking at Lux's shaft before she enveloped it with her mouth.

Lux threw his head back and began to moan and lightly gasp. "Ahsoka, can you use your tongue?" Lux asked his Lover. She granted his request by wrapping her tongue, which was longer than a humans, around his member. It slithered around his dick a few times before she started bobbing her head up and down.

Lux opened his mouth and sighed while slowly throwing his head back into the grass. "Uuuuuhhh. Yes. Just like that," he said as he groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

Ahsoka continued sucking for a few more moments. Lux then felt his erection start to throb. He raised his head again to look down at her.

"Ahsoka, I think I'm about to- uuuuhhhh," Lux wasn't able to finish what he had to say as he came inside of Ahsoka's mouth.

Lux leaned his head back again while groaning. Ahsoka opened her eyes in surprise as she began to taste the load that he was pumping into her mouth.

Lux placed his hands on the back of Ahsoka's head to keep her where she was.

When he was done pumping his load into Ahsoka's mouth, she withdrew and gulped down his load.

Lux continued to lean his head back.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka said as she lied down and pressed her breasts against Lux's midsection, wrapping his manhood in her soft breasts. "I hope you have more energy than that Luxie, because I'm not done".

Ahsoka pulled Lux's pants down the rest of the way. Then she pulled down her own pants before straddling Lux's waist.

She impaled herself on his member and they both gasped. Lux threw is head back and rested the top of it in the grass, obsessively aroused. Ahsoka rode Lux's waist slowly. "Ohhh," she gasped out. "I'll never get tired o this". Ahsoka said as she began to ride her lover at a faster pace.

Lux moved his hands up to her hips in order to guide her movements.

Lux then noticed that her tits began to jiggle with her movements, so he reached up from her hips and up to her breasts, which he started squeezing, causing her to let out another moan.

He then noticed that Ahsoka's movement began to slow a few minutes later, as if her hips began to give out under her. That was confirmed when she collapsed on top of him after climaxing all over Lux's member.

 _Well, we can't have that now can we_?

Lux flipped them over so that he was on top and he began thrusting his pelvis into her's. Lux continued to pound into Ahsoka again and again and again, causing her to gasp in pleasure again and again and again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her fingernails in his hair.

As Lux continued to pound into Ahsoka, he planted wet kisses on Ahsoka's plump jugs, leaving hickies on them.

For several more minutes, as Lux continued to make Ahsoka soar with pleasure, the two lovers continued to rub their slippery bodies against each other's.

A pleasurable sensation throbbed its way up his shaft until his tip exploded and began pumping his seed into Ahsoka's flower.

"Awh! By God, Ahsoka, I love you!" Lux panted as he dug his chin in between her shoulder and head tail.

Ahsoka threw her head back and stared at the couch's armrest as she felt her lover's warm fluids shoot up her womb.

"I Love you too Luxie," she breathed out between pants.

The two lovers would continue to make love throughout the night, their cries of ecstasy being heard from afar, as they usually were.

But unbeknownst to either of them...a terrible nightmare was biding its time in the shadows of the galaxy, preparing to tear them apart from each other once again.

As well as the galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Darth Vader's private chamber. ISD Eclipse_.

Darth Vader was lying in bed with his newest apprentice.

Talon was completely nude. As was Vader.

And they were panting rapidly as they screwed like animals.

Talon lied back and crossed her legs around Vader's waist, as he thrust his ten inch member in and out of her blue body.

"UH! UH! UHHHH!" Talon screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body.

Her screams set Vader off, causing his 10' inch boomstick to go off inside of Talon, shooting his seed up into her womb.

As seed was shot into her body, she arched her back and smashed her breasts upwards into Vader's rock hard abs.

He collapsed on top of her.

Later, he turned them over so that she was on top.

They lied their for a while.

Lord vader used to be married to another woman, and no one could ever replace her. But still, he did enjoy himself.

"Mmmmm, did I please you my master?" Talon asked as she scratched her fingertips against Vader's scarred pecks.

"You have. But we are far from done," he said as he mounted Talon's chest and began riding her chest, thrusting his newly erect member back and forth between the plump soft perks.

Talon squeezed her breasts together as Vader's tip made contact with her tips, forcing her to take him into his mouth.

When Vader was on the verge of climaxing on Talon's face, there was a knock on the door.

He growled in annoyance and walked over to the door on the other side of the large chamber.

He answered the door to find a female sith acolyte with tan skin and brown hair on the other side.

She was caught off guard by Vader's...exposure.

"What do you want?"

"UUhhhh..." she said as she looked down at Vader's 10 inch shaft which was pointed up at his lower abs.

Vader held her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze...or scowl.

"My eyes are up here," he said. "Now report".

"Uhm. The Seventh Sister (Barriss) has been captured by Clone forces on Coruscant. Acolyte Xuadia is on the planet and she is moving to liberate her from the Republic prison," she said, as her gaze began to travel down Vader's scarred torso until finally resting her eyes on Vader's member.

"Very well. Now...are you going to keep staring, or do you plan on joining me and my new apprentice?" Vader asked.

She looked past Vader at Talon.

Talon was sitting up in bed with the sheets at her waist. Her massive breasts and stomach were exposed. Talon looked at the bashful acolyte and waved to her.

She blushed and hesitantly walked in. She got into bed with Talon and began to make out with her.

Vader smiled and and closed the door, before going to join the two girls in his bed.

Being Sidious' enforcer was a lot of work. But the job had its perks.

Pleasurable perks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Citadel Detention center, deep underneath Kass City, Dromund Kass_.

Darth Krayt was in a prison hold deep in the bowels of the Imperial Citadel.

The prisoner he was speaking to was suspended by a containment field.

"Why should I serve you?" The prisoner asked.

"Because, I am your only chance for you ever getting your revenge on that old hag Sidious. So...do we have a deal... _Darth_ Maul?" Krayt asked.

Maul looked at Krayt with his demonic face.

"Deal".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's chapter 2 folks.**

 **I'll start chapter 3 soon.**

 _ **Please Please Please...be sure to leave your thoughts in the review section. I don't ask much (or anything) of you people.**_

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey Ladies and Gentlemen (or people who can't make up their F***ing minds), I'm back with another exciting chapter for my story, 'Return of the Sith!'**

 **I'm amazed by how this story hit the ground running. It's been published for a little over a week and has three chapters (including this one), yet it has more (or as many) favorites/followers than some of my older/larger stories. And it's the first and only of my stories to be put in a community ('Fight to the Finish' by Realtin)**

 **I'm glad that you people are enjoying this story, because I really enjoy writing this story. I've had ideas for this story for a long time and I wanted to make sure that every part of this story is executed perfectly. Your support is a testament to that and I thank you.**

 **Although, I wish that more of you would leave a review. I really enjoy hearing from you people and I want to hear your feedback.**

 **So please, feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section when you are done reading. (Just keep the criticism constructive).**

 _ **"A/N:**_ _ **This'll be an Ahsoka centered chapter. The next chapter will focus more on the de-facto Cold War between the Galactic Republic and Sith Imperium."**_

 **So without further delay, please enjoy.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Some of the material in this chapter is inspired by fanfics from ShanSWfan and Wolf1291_.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **One month after previous chapter.**

 _Senatorial apartment complex, Coruscant_.

Ahsoka sat on the veranda of her and Lux's apartment.

Her lightsabers were in pieces in front of her.

A green crystal and a yellow crystal were amongst the pieces.

She concentrated on the power of the force.

The pieces began to float around her. They were attaching to one another. The crystals floated around her like the moons would around a planet.

The pieces began to build around them until the crystals were concealed.

When the pieces were all combined, the lightsabers floated around her until they stopped right in front of her.

She stood up, grabbed them, and ignited them.

She waved them around and executed a few maneuvers with them.

Ahsoka thrust, blocked, parried, and twirled them around her like an acrobat.

"Excellent work apprentice," said a female voice behind her.

Ahsoka turned around to see that the Daughter was leaning against door frame that separated the apartment from the veranda.

Daughter had cream colored skin and hair the color of spring grass. She's also been laced with Ahsoka's soul for the past two years after what happened on Mortis.

"You are advancing quite quickly my dear. Now come. Let's see what you can do with your sabers," Daughter said as she walked back into the apartment.

"Wearing that?" Ahsoka asked.

Daughter was wearing a tight bodysuit just like Ahsoka was. It hugged her body and showed it off in all of it womanly glory. Daughter turned around, giving Ahsoka an amused/flirtatious look.

Ahsoka could see the nipples on the Daughter's well-formed breasts.

Then she blushed when she realized that she was staring.

"I mean.." Ahsoka said, blushing fiercely.

But then, the Daughter closed her arms over her head and arched her back, striking a pose.

"Come attack me whenever you want my darling," she said as she ran her hands down the side of her face until they rested on her breasts. "I don't bite," she said with a wink as she began massaging her own breasts.

Ahsoka smiled and lunged at the Daughter with her sabers ignited.

The Daughter cart-wheeled backwards to avoid Ahsoka, who was swinging her blades back and forth.

That's when the Daughter stopped, ignited a pair of orange lightsabers, and parried Ahsoka's blows.

"Good. Attack when your opponent is distracted," Daughter said as they continued to parry and strike at each other.

Their saber's power was lowered, so that if they were hit, they would only be given a little shock.

At some point in the fight, their blades were crossed together.

It looked like a stalemate. But that's when Ahsoka noticed something.

Ahsoka used her blades to push the Daughter's out of the way, until her wrists were at her sides.

Daughter was shocked.

With no blades in her way, Ahsoka stepped forward and pressed her body against the Daughter's, pushing their latex covered breasts together.

That's when Ahsoka planted an innocent little kiss on the Daughter's lips.

The two ladies smiled at each other.

"Impressive," Daughter said.

Ahsoka smirked.

"Do I get a reward?" She asked her teacher.

Daughter deactivated her sabers at the same time Ahsoka did and stroked Ahsoka's Lekku.

"Mmmm. Yes you do," she said before smashing her lips against Ahsoka's.

The two ladies began to kiss passionately. After a few minutes, they opened their mouths and began to lick each other's tongues before they smashed their lips together.

Ahsoka moaned in pleasure when she felt the Daughter massaging her Lekku. So in return, she ran her hands down the Daughter's waist, eventually resting them on her butt cheeks.

As both ladies moaned and touched each other, Daughter decided to take it a step further. She pushed Ahsoka onto the couch that was in the living room.

They lied on the couch and continued making out.

Daughter then began running her hands down Ahsoka's body.

They glide down her Lekku, her neck, and her collarbone.

But she rested them on Ahsoka's breasts as they made out. She gave them a gentle squeeze.

Ahsoka moaned against the Daughter's lips. That's when the Daughter ran her hands down Ahsoka's waist, while she moved her head down her body. She began pulling her zipper tab down her body, her hot breath making Ahsoka's skin moisten.

But before Daughter could pull the zipper tab down below Ahsoka's breasts, Ahsoka's com-link started buzzing.

They broke the kiss. They looked at each other. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, got up (after pushing the Daughter off of her) and answered the com-link.

"Hello?" She asked.

"' _Soka. It's me Lux_ ," said the voice of her lover.

"Oh, hey Luxie," she said. "What's up?"

" _Oh, aside from the temper tantrum that the Senate is throwing for not getting their way, I'd say that everything is just fine,_ " Lux said, with a nervous laugh afterward.

"Are they refusing to reactivate the Government?" She asked.

" _Yup, which means the welfare recipients don't get their hand outs, and I don't get a paycheck,_ " Lux said.

"Well look on the bright side: you're still off," Ahsoka said.

" _Yeah. Oh, speaking of which, I have plans for us,_ " Lux said.

"Really? What are they?" Ahsoka asked.

" _Oh that's a surprise love. I want you to start packing for overnight. Alright_?" Lux asked.

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "I'll see you later Luxie".

" _I'll see you in a couple hours,_ " Lux said before he hung up.

When Ahsoka hung up, the Daughter walked to her and coiled her arms around Ahsoka's body to squeeze her breasts.

"Mmmm. It looks like our lover has something special planned for us," Daughter said.

Ahsoka moaned as her mouth hung over.

She turned around in the Daughter's embrace and pushed her lips against her's.

After kissing passionately for a few minutes, Daughter broke the kiss.

Ahsoka pushed her breasts against Daughter's as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Come with me. I have something else I want to show you," Daughter said as she led Ahsoka over to the veranda.

They've been training together for the past few weeks whenever Lux left the apartment to meet with some colleagues from the Senate. Ahsoka wanted to keep the Daughter under wraps. Ahsoka trained with the Daughter in the day, and then did naughty things with Lux at night.

They were at the balcony when they stopped.

Daughter pecked Ahsoka's lips. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka asked as she coiled her arms around Daughter's waist, rested her hands on her butt cheeks, and pressed her breasts against her's. "Why?"

Daughter threw her arms around Ahsoka and she force jumped over the balcony.

Ahsoka cried out as she and the Daughter were about to descend onto the ground below them.

She shouted before she buried her face in the Daughter's neck.

But then she realized that they weren't falling at all.

"It's alright Ahsoka. We're safe," Daughter said.

Ahsoka, with tears in her eyes, looked around and saw that they were floating. In fact, they were floating just a few short feet from the veranda they just jumped off of.

"Why did you nearly give me a heart attack?" She asked in a shaky voice as she tightened her grip on the Daughter.

"I wanted you to learn how to use the force to make yourself float," Daughter said.

Ahsoka stared daggers into Daughter's face.

"You can't be serious," Ahsoka said.

"I'm going to let go of you now. Be ready," Daughter said.

"You're insane," Ahsoka said as she tightened her grip even further.

"Now!" Daughter said.

Ahsoka felt them fall for a split second. But then she realized that they were floating.

She laughed nervously. "He-hey! I'm doing it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Excellent work my apprentice. Now...do you want to have a little fun up here?" Daughter asked.

"No!" Ahsoka immediately snapped. "I'm mad at you right now".

Daughter shrugged her shoulders.

"Very well," she said as she floated them back to the veranda.

When they touched down, Daughter disappeared back inside Ahsoka's body.

 _Well, time to start packing_ , Ahsoka thought to herself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Lux Bonteri's personal shuttle craft, en route to an unknown location_.

"Are we there yet?" Ahsoka asked as she reached for the blindfold that was wrapped around her head.

When Ahsoka started raising her hand, she felt her hand being slapped away.

"Ow!" Ahsoka said.

"No. And quit trying the peak," Lux said.

She was impressed, and a little annoyed, by how Lux was able to pilot the ship and have a free hand to swat at her's.

"Well can you atlas tell me where we're going? The suspense is killing me," she whined.

"No. That'll spoil the surprise. We'll be their soon, and that's all young to know right now. So please, be patient," he said.

Ahsoka slumped in the co-pilot seat, crossed her arms and made a huffing noise.

"I hate surprises," she said, a pout on her beautiful lips.

Sense she was in space and blindfolded, she wasn't able to use her superb senses to tell her where she was.

What felt like a millennium later, Ahsoka could hear a subtle clunk, and the ship's system's powering down.

"Are we..."

"...There yet?" Lux finished. "Heheheh. Yes we are. You know...I thought you were taught patience as a Jedi".

"Well Ive got news for you Lux: I'm not a Jedi anymore!" Ahsoka said. "Now, can I take this stupid thing off now?"

Lux chuckled as Ahsoka tried to tug on her blindfold. He pulled her arms away.

"No. Not yet,' he said as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her out of the ship.

"Is that your favorite word? 'No!'" She asked.

"Hm. I'm sure you saw this coming...No," he said playfully before planting a small kiss on the back of her montrals.

Ahsoka groaned in frustration.

A few moments later, Ahsoka felt the cool breeze hit her as she walked down the ramp. Lux continued to guide her down until they reached the bottom.

"Alright," Lux said as he untied the blindfold. "You can open your eyes now".

When Ahsoka felt the small cloths fall from her eyes, she opened her eyes.

After they were done adjusting to the dusk light, she could see what was around her.

She gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

They were on Hesperidium. The forth moon of Coruscant. The whole moon was one big resort. This was where the political, businesses, and entertainment elites went for some down time.

Ahsoka looked around, admiring the view.

That's when Lux took her by the hand as a few hotel employees took their luggage.

Her blood froze a little. She was nervous.

Lux had been born into this type of world of luxury and opulence.

Ahsoka, as a former Jedi and a Grand Army Officer, was not. She hesitated.

"Luxie, are you sure about this?" Ahsoka asked. "It's a little...flashy".

Lux wrapped his arms around her and stroked her Lekku.

"Ahsoka, it's alright. I don't want to go to any parties, or meet the political and entertainment elitists. I just wanted to take you around, tuck you into a nice little corner and...show you a good time," Lux said suggestively.

Ahsoka leaned back in Lux's embrace and smirked seductively.

"Okay," she said.

Lux smiled and placed his hand over his chest, extending his elbow.

"Excellent, shall we?" he asked.

Ahsoka took his elbow with both hands and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Lead the way Senator".

The two lovers walked through the crowd of celebrities, industrialists, politicians, and their families/mistresses, to walk into the hotel.

Their first vacation together since before the Yuuzhan Vong War had begun.

They intended to make the most of it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hesperidia interstellar, luxury spa and resort, Hesperidium moon, Coruscant system_.

The inside of the hotel lobby was quite beautiful.

There were ornate statues and precious metals of all colors decorating the interior of the building.

Red velvet carpeting was on the floor.

Paintings of the first settlers of Hesperidium lined the walls.

The bright lights were reflected off of the gold encrusted walls of the interior.

Everything seemed to shine, as well as the people who were there.

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits as they enjoyed their stay.

But a few were somewhat upset.

"What do you mean our suite isn't available yet?!" Lux asked demandingly. He stared daggers at the hotel clerk.

"Sir...I told you: your suite is still being set up. The previous visitors just left under an hour ago. Your rooms won't be ready for another few hours," the clerk said. "And all of our rooms are completely booked".

Lux sighed.

"Oh this is just perfect," he said sarcastically as he started pacing back and forth.

Ahsoka was thinking as well.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked as Lux looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

The clerk spoke up.

"Well, as long as you are waiting...you can leave your luggage with us. Our hotel boasts some of the finest services, luxuries, and pleasurable activities on all of Hesperidium. Would you care to visit the theater, have dinner, enjoy our many sporting activities, or perhaps you might like a massage?" the clerk asked, as if he were an advertisement, rather than an employee.

Ahsoka thought about it for a few seconds.

"You know Lux...I wouldn't mind a massage," she said as she coiled her arms around one of Lux's. "Why don't we take one together?"

Lux was still thinking. Then he looked at Ahsoka, who had a begger's face on.

He eventually caved. "Alright. Why not?"

Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek and smiled. She walked over to the clerk and answered his question.

"We'll take a massage please. Together," she added.

The clerk looked down and typed something on his computer.

"Very well. Here is a buzzer for when your room is ready," he said when he handed something over to Ahsoka. "Someone will be here shortly to provide your selected service".

Ahsoka turned to Lux. She held the device close to her chest and shook her hips as she smiled at Lux.

He smiled back.

A few minutes later, a beautiful green twi'lek female walked up to them. She was wearing a red dress. The dress had a skirt that exposed everything below her mid-thigh. Her green back was exposed, and the dress hugged her hourglass body in _all_ of the right places. Ahsoka looked her up and down. She blushed when she realized that she was staring at her breasts.

She blinked rapidly to get her mind out of the gutter. The bosomy gutter.

" _Hmm. You know apprentice, if you wish to see more, I can help?_ " Daughter asked from inside Ahsoka's soul.

" _Don't even think abut it Daughter. I'm still mad at you_ ," she said in her mind. Still, Ahsoka thought to herself, she wondered what the woman had to offer in terms of her and Lux having a good time.

The girl bowed (and Ahsoka could see down her dress).

She glanced at Ahsoka, and her eye brows flared up for a fraction of second. She spoke in a native Twi'lek accent.

"Hello my lord and lady. My name is Sienn Ertay. I will be your masseuse. Please follow me," she said as she began to walk towards another part of the hotel, her hips swaying as she walked.

Lux and Ahsoka followed her.

They eventually found a room. Shienn showed them inside.

It was a brightly lit room. The walls were painted brown.

"If you'll please lie down on the tables and we'll get started?" She asked.

Lux and Ahsoka did as they were told.

That's when Shienn grabbed a couple of choke collars and wrapped them around their necks.

"So...how is this going to work?" Lux asked.

"This collar is going to keep you paralyzed. It will allow every muscle in your body to relax in preparation for the massage," Sienn said. "Don't worry, it also has an antidote that'll end the paralysis".

"Hm. Kinky," Lux said.

Sheen blushed at what Ahsoka's lover said as she put the collar around Ahsoka's neck.

"So how long does-Ow!" Ahsoka yelped as she felt a sting in her neck from the collar. Then she lied down by Sienn.

"Ahsoka? Are you all right?" Lux asked from his table.

"Apologies. You'll be unable to move everything below your neck for at least two hours," she said before she presented a needle to both of the paralyzed patients. "Now I'm going to poke you in different places. You should be able to feel them all".

Shienn started with Ahsoka. She began to poke her fingers. Then she poked Ahsoka's toes and feet. Then her legs. She then worked her way up Ahsoka's body. She poked her torso. Then she poked her breasts.

The Twi'lek masseuse was blushing fiercely. She seemed to be taking her time with Ahsoka. As if admiring her body. It gave the scene a somewhat erotic touch, making Ahsoka blush as well.

When Sienn was done taking her time on Ahsoka's body, she went over to Lux, who was smirking.

Sienn prepared to leave when she was done. "Is there anything else you want before I leave?"

"No, I think we're fine," Lux said.

Ahsoka didn't know why she did it. But then she felt a warm feeling. But that's because it was quite warm.

The temperature was rising in the room.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Ahsoka asked.

"To relax your muscles and your mind before the massage," Sienn said.

Ahsoka thought that the heat was comfortable, but soon she started to wish that she wasn't wearing latex. She thought about asking Sienn if she'd do her a favor, concerning her bodysuit. But decided against it.

"I'll check on you in an hour," Sienn said as she walked out of the room and sealed the door shut, leaving Lux and Ahsoka alone.

"You know, I think that girl's fallen head over heels for you darling," Lux said with an amused smirk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Ahsoka asked.

"I might not have a choice. The heat is making me tired," Lux said before he yawned. "Are you comfortable?"

"Well," Ahsoka said. "My bodysuit's sticking to my body, and I can't move. I _t's_ kinda relaxing. But are we just going to stare at the ceiling for an hour?" She didn't get answer. "Lux?" She asked when she turned her head to face him.

His eyes were closed. Then he started snoring. he was out like a light.

Ahsoka looked back up at the ceiling. "Figures. Now I'm going to have to stare at the ceiling for an hour".

"You _won't my dear. In fact, not taking advantage of your paralysis would defeat the purpose of bringing you here,_ " the Daughter said through Ahsoka's head.

"Daughter? You planned for this to happen? How?" Ahsoka asked.

" _Irrelevant. But we're here for a reason. I'm going to teach to move something with the force when you're completely paralyzed_ ," Daughter said.

"So you want me to move something when I can't move myself? Oh this should be good," Ahsoka said, still skeptical of

" _Don't worry...I'll make sure you enjoy it,_ " Daughter said mischievously. " _Truth be told: I feel bad for what I put you through today_ ".

"You feel guilty?"

That's when Ahsoka felt herself being pressed harder against the table she was lying on. She couldn't _see_ anything, but she could _feel_ her master's presence, pressing down against Ahsoka's body.

"Yes. Now let me make it up to you".

A gentle feeling briefly pressed against Ahsoka's lips. She was dumbstruck.

Had the Daughter just used the force to kiss her.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip_.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the zip fastener on Ahsoka's bodysuit began to open on its own.

"That's your doing isn't it?"

The pull tab slowly crawled down her chest, allowing the damp air to caress her skin.

" _Oh yes,_ " Daughter said. " _This is me_ ".

The pull tab reached her navel and as it slid down further, she felt something pulling at her suit from the sides.

"What...what if Sienn comes back?"

" _Hmmm? What if she comes back_?"

Finally, the tension became too strong, and her suit began to slide. Ahsoka could hear her heart thundering in her head.

"Doesn't it excite you?" Daughter asked. "Think, you two couldn't stop glancing at each other. Just imagine her spying on you right now".

The seam of Ahsoka's bodysuit brushed against her nipples.

"The window on the door behind you has a one way window that only the employees can access. Who's to say she's not looking through it now?"

Ahsoka breasts plopped out of the suit with a soft sound and they happily danced as they escaped their sticky prison.

"Oh!" The daughter moaned. "Imagine her now, blushing as her emerald eyes feat upon your beautiful breasts and your orange skin".

Ahsoka felt the Daughter pinching her nipples with the force. She closed her eyes and let a gasp escape her lips.

" _But she wants to see **more**. Well my dear, let's show her **everything**_ ".

Ahsoka felt her suit being pulled down the rest of the way. Her well-trimmed stomach was uncovered. Then the top was pulled down. Her latex pants took a little more time to be dragged down, but eventually they slipped off her orange hips with ease. Soon her nether regions were exposed before her latex clothes finally slipped off of her feet, leaving her totally naked on the massage table.

Having undressed her host/pupil, the invisible Daughter began to gently push Ahsoka's nipples in different directions. She also gently spread Ahsoka's legs a little before she used the force to put pressure on Ahsoka's nether regions. She used her invisible tongue to start eating Ahsoka out.

Ahsoka threw her head back and gasped even more as an invisible tongue entered her body, and her breasts were being squeezed and pushed around.

On the other table, Lux was still asleep. But unbeknownst to Ahsoka, the Daughter was going to change that soon. Lux's clothes began to disappear in a wave of golden petal, eventually rendering him naked on the table. Daughter then used the force to activate Lux's collar. The antidote for the toxin was injected into his blood stream, making the paralysis wear off. He began to stir in his sleep, slowly waking up.

Ahsoka continued to moan and gasp as her body was being massaged by invisible hands.

" _Concentrate with the force my dear. Tell me what you see outside of the room"_.

Ahsoka did as she was told. It was difficult to focus on what was outside the door when she was being touched inappropriately. But then she saw...no. It can't be.

"You've got to be kidding me? I can see Sienn outside the door," Ahsoka said.

" _Now tell me my dear...what do you see her doing_?"

The green twi'lek was touching herself. One hand was on her breasts. The other was under her skirt, rubbing back and forth.

" _She's...she's touching herself. She seems to be enjoying herself,"_ Ahsoka said before she lightly squealed in pleasure, being on the verge of having an orgasm.

" _Oh yes. Yes she is. Now...show her how you climax,_ " Daughter said as she put more pressure on Ahsoka's nether regions.

As pleasure began to vibrate through her body, Ahsoka let her eyes role to the back of her head before she cried out in pleasure. Her nether regions throbbed and vibrated. She wanted to buckle and gyrate her hips. But she was still immobile.

Outside the door, Sienn rubbed her hands up her breasts and over her head. When the twi'lek felt her own orgasm coming along, she clasped her hands behind her head and began to writhe her buckling hips against the door. She then leaned against the door when she was done.

" _Now my dear, let's have a little fun with her. Use the force...and have at her. Do to her, what I'm doing to you,_ " the Daughter ordered.

Ahsoka pushed everything out of her mind and she just focused on the twi'lek that has just touched herself to what was going on in the room.

Sieen began to levitate off of the floor. She struggled, but it was no use. She was at Ahsoka's mercy.

" _Good my dear. Now let her be rid of those pesky clothes_ ," Daughter said.

And that's what Ahsoka did. She used the force to pull Sienn's dress over her head.

Ahsoka was a little annoyed to see that Sienn was wearing undergarments.

Ahsoka didn't wear bras. Sometimes she didn't wear panties. They were uncomfortable when wearing skintight latex. It was hard enough to squeeze her girls into the suit.

She gently took Sienn's bra and panties off afterwards. The green alien was now floating and naked in the hallway. Ahsoka used the force to play with Sienn's beasts, pushing the soft, fleshy mountains together, rubbing against each other. At the same time, she put pressure on Sienn's crotch.

Ahsoka smiled, enjoying every moment of this.

" _Excellent apprentice. Oh and by the way...I have a new distraction for you,_ " Daughter said.

Ahsoka was confused, but then she looked around and saw that Lux was walking towards the table. Her eyes bulged out of her skull when she saw that he was completely naked.

"L-Lux! Wha-why-de..how...?" Ahsoka stuttered.

Lux placed his finger on Ahsoka's lips to silence her.

"I saw that you were enjoying yourself. So I decided to join in," Lux said it a smirk.

Ahsoka had a blank stare, but then she smiled before kissing Lux's finger.

He smiled and climbed on top of her. He pressed his lips against Ahsoka's. After kissing her for a few moments, he began to kiss her neck as he rested his hands on her breasts.

He then began to thrust his member in Ahsoka's nether regions.

Ashoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she nearly dropped a naked Sienn outside.

Daughter used the force to give Ahsoka the paralysis treatment and rip the choker off her neck. She then moaned in pleasure as she felt what Lux was doing to her host.

" _Oh! This is even better than using the force,_ " she moaned out as Lux began to squeeze Ahsoka's large breasts.

With her teacher completely distracted and her nether regions being thrusted into by her well-endowed lover, Ahsoka was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on holding Sieen.

But her paralysis was wearing off. That was good at least. The first thing she did with her returning strength was wrap her legs around Lux's waist as he continued to pound into her. She then placed one hand on Lux's upper back, and used the other one to bury her fingertips inside Lux's lush hair.

She threw her head back and gasped loudly as hot pleasure began to spread throughout her body.

But she wasn't done with Sienn yet. As hard as it was, Ahsoka continued to play with the floating twi'lek.

She wasn't struggling anymore though.

Good.

Ahsoka pressed the front of Sienn's body against the wall. Her green breasts were smashed against the door, and her face was in front of the one way window. She was still watching the erotic show on the other side of the door. Ahsoka began rubbing Sienn's body up and down against the door. Eventually, she threw her head back as her nether regions vibrated in pleasure. She cried out loudly.

Ahsoka could hear her with her head tails. Sienn's pleasurable squeal set Ahsoka off.

The togrutan arched her back and pushed her plump breasts up into Lux's chest. When Ahsoka came, her walls tightened around Lux's member. This caused Lux's scrotum to clench, sending a throbbing sensation up his shaft before his tip burst inside of Ahsoka, causing him to shoot his load into Ahsoka's body.

Lux began to grunt repeatedly as Ahsoka gasped.

He let his head drop down into Ahsoka's chest.

They continued to pant uncontrollably.

"That-*inhale*-that was amazing," Ahsoka breathlessly said.

Lux leaned up and planted a kiss on Ahsoka's lips.

"I enjoyed myself to," he said before he pecked her lips again. "Thanks for taking away my paralysis".

"What?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"The collar that paralyzed me. Thanks for deactivating it," Lux said before he scooted down Ahsoka's body. "I wouldn't've been able to join in if you didn't," Lux said before he pushed his face into Ahsoka's chest. He rubbed his face back and forth between her soft jugs. He then slowly ran his hands up and down Ahsoka's stomach.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. hen she realized that the Daughter must've had a hand in this.

"Hmmm. Glad I could help," Ahsoka said as she scratched her fingertips into Lux's hair.

That's when the door opened. Ahsoka threw her head back, while Lux lifted his head from her breasts, to see who it was.

It was Sienn. She was wearing her red dress, as if Ahsoka never took it off. She blushed and looked at the floor when she saw the two naked lovers on the table.

"I...I came by to let you know that your rooms are ready. Your luggage has been sent up. You can go up whenever you wish. That it...unless you wish to receive your massage?" Sienn asked as she blushed even harder.

Lux and Ahsoka shrugged before they got up and put their clothes back on. Lux walked out first, but Ahsoka was stopped by Sienn.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Tha-...Thank you," she said.

Ahsoka blushed. She pressed her body against Sienn's. She then smashed her lips against her's. Ahsoka moaned against Sienn's lips as they made out for a few moments.

Ahsoka broke the kiss, and they smiled at each other.

"Anytime," she said before she left to join Lux.

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux's room was actually a penthouse suite.

It had rooms that were quite opulent.

There were marble tiles, velvet couches, and even a fountain in the center of the main room with lily pads and exotic fish swimming around.

There was even a kitchen, two bathrooms, several holoscreens, and a couple balconies.

The next floor was where Ahsoka and Lux slept. Their bed was circular and had 2 steps leading up to it.

After their erotic massage and dinner Ahsoka stood on the balcony that looked out over the landscape.

The city was quite beautiful.

Everything here was meant for vacation purposes.

Even the view.

She felt two hands rest on her belly and pull into an embrace.

It was Lux.

"I take it that you had a wonderful day 'Soka?" Lux asked.

"Hmmm," Ahsoka moaned, as she stretched her arms behind her and around Lux's head. "Yes I did Luxie".

She turned around in his embrace and pushed her lips against his.

For a few minutes, they continued to kiss. When they broke the kiss, Lux looked into Ahsoka's beautiful blue eyes and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Ahsoka...when I first met you, I really didn't know what to think of you, being on opposing sides of a war. But when I got to know you, and when you were there when I was in the toughest spots, I knew that I had deep feelings for you. And when you were facing difficult times, I knew that I needed to be there to. And, from that moment, I knew that we were meant to be together," Lux said.

Ahsoka was hanging on his every word, swooning over him.

"'Soka, my darling, my love," Lux said as he kneeled before Ahsoka's, making her eye brows flare up in shock. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please," he said as he pulled a small royal blue leather box from his jacket. he then presented the box to her before opening it.

Ahsoka's hands shot up to her mouth, barely concealing a squeal.

The box was made of blue velvet on the inside. The velvet was holding a silver ring with a sapphire blue gem on top.

"Will you marry me?" Lux asked as he held the ring up to her.

Ahsoka could barely hold in her excitement.

"Oh Lux. Yes. Yes I will," she said before jumping up and down a little.

Lux shot up to his feet and threw his arms around her. The two of them kissed.

When they were done, Lux placed the ring on Ahsoka's ring finger.

They both stood there for a while, Ahsoka's back being pressed against Lux as he rested his hands on her belly.

He placed one hand on her right shoulder before he used the other to clasp her's, their fingers intertwining.

Ahsoka turned her head over her shoulder to look at Lux.

They looked in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I love you Lux," she said as she smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"I love you too Ahsoka," he said before he earned his head forward an planted his lips on Ahsoka's for a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, their soaking wet lips made small smooching noises.

They had just taken the next step in their relationship.

Their happiness and love was an example of a bright spot in this galaxy.

But unfortunately, that light was being slowly, almost unnoticeably, engulfed by an ever growing darkness that threatened to devour everything in the galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 3 folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'll be updating as quickly as possible.**

 **Please: Review! Review! Review!** **Review!**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **Here's chapter 4.**

 **I'm going to refocus on the de-facto Cold War between the Galactic Republic and Sith Imperium.**

 **BTW, I re-edited parts of Chapter 2. Read it to see what I changed.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _One week after the previous chapter._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Malachor, Ancient Sith Planet, near the site of the Sith Temple_.

Ever since the Sith Imperium ripped this temple out of Maul's hands, they've been making themselves right at home.

The Sith had set up a perimeter around the pyramid.

Their Death Troopers patrolled the region at all times.

Buildings had been set up all over. Elevated landing pads, gun towers, and sniper perches. Above the hollow ash surface, Imperial fighters from Warships in orbit flew above the surface constantly to ward off suspicion from outsiders, namely the Republic.

Sith defenses were built to keep out large attack forces.

But not small group infiltration.

A few miles away on the surface, out of the watchful eyes of the Imperium, a squadron of Clone Commandoes from the Republic Spec. ops brigade were cutting a hole into the surface.

"All right boys, are you almost through?" Delta 38 ( _Boss_ ) asked.

Delta-62 ( _Scorch)_ and Delta-40 ( _Fixer)_ were busy cutting into the hollow surface with laser cutters.

"Almost there sir," Fixer reassured.

"Ya' know...we'd be through here _a lot_ faster if we used some explosives," Scorch said.

"I know that soldier. But I also know that your unhealthy love of explosions'll wake up half a' the Sith Empire," Boss said. "So keep cutting".

"Heh. Gotta love those odds," Delta-07 ( _Sev)_ said, fantasizing about adding more digits to his kill count.

When Fixer and Scorch were down cutting through the surface, the section they cut out fell down a few dozen yards to the real surface of the planet.

"Got it," Scorch said triumphantly. "I told you we didn't need explosives".

"Yeah right," Sev said.

"Cut the chatter and prepare to rappel down," Fixer ordered.

As he and the two troopers set up the cables they were going to use to get to the surface, Boss used his com-link to get on the horn with their stealth shuttle in orbit.

"Advisor. We've cut through the surface and are preparing to rappel down. How copy, over." Boss informed.

" _Affirmative. When you get down there, head 5 clicks due east. That's where the energy buildup was detected. Over?_ " Delta Advisor said.

"Copy that. We'll check in when we've found it. Delta Lead out," Boss said before he followed his squad down the hole.

Delta squad was sent to the planet to check out the origins of a massive energy burst. That burst led to a shockwave that wiped out the majority of the Yuuzhan Vong Species.

So the egg-heads working for the Republic Military wanted to find out its origins. When they found it, Delta Squad was sent to investigate.

They reached the surface.

They looked around.

"Wow, this place gives me the creeps," Scorch said.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Sev asked.

"Alright Delta. Activate night vision. Fixer. You have the scanner. You're on point," Boss ordered.

"Yes Sir," Fixer said as he led the squad towards the origin of the energy burst.

After passing through the ash statues and ruins from the times of the ancient Jedi-Sith Wars, they finally found a ridge that overlooked A massive black pyramid, with a Maroon top. It had lights that glowed red.

The Commandoes looked with interest.

"Wow. Would ya' look at that," Scorch said in awe.

"Yeah...I see targets everywhere," Sev said uninterested in the architecture, as he looked at the Imperial troopers and warriors that the place was crawling with.

Fixer's scanner started acting up.

"Sir...if I'm reading this right, then that's the origin of the shockwave that killed the Vong," Fixer said.

"Are you positive?" Boss asked.

Fixer nodded.

"Everyone record what you see," Boss ordered before he spoke into his com-link. "Advisor...do you read me?"

Advisor's voice came in somewhat staticky. It must've been the layer of ash that covered the surface of the planet.

" _I copy Delta Lead. What have you got to report_?"

Boss spoke back into the com-link.

"Sir...we found it".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Council Chamber, Coruscant_.

The members of the Jedi Council, and a hologram of Chancellor Dalyell, Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda, and the joint chiefs, were speaking to a hologram of Delta Squad and their advisor.

A hologram of the Sith Pyramid was on display.

"Troopers. Found the origin of the Vong's defeat have you?" Yoda asked.

" _Yes sir,_ " the Advisor said. " _And we discovered that the structure was being heavily guarded by armored troopers belonging to the Sith"_.

The Council members all looked at each other.

"Then this confirms our suspicions. Palpatine and his forces really are responsible for the destruction of the Vong," Mace Windu said.

"Which means they can wipe us out whenever they want," Master Shaak Ti said.

" _Then I think we should put a fleet, and an expeditionary force together, and be ready to launch an attack on Malachor,_ " Dalyell stated.

Everyone looked at Dalyell

"But Chancellor, are you sure that's a good idea? That will provoke the Sith into attacking us," Obi-Wan said.

" _Master Jedi, this council, of all people, should know that the Jedi's been at war with the Sith for Millenia. They are too dangerous_ ," Dalyell said.

" _Chancellor. These military adventures of your's are what's dangerous. Our people will not appreciate this war one bit,_ " Amedda said.

Dalyell and Amedda looked at each other.

" _Vice-Chairman. This is not about popularity. It's about the survival of the Republic,_ " Dalyell said.

They looked at each other. They were rivals.

Master Mundi's hologram stood up, as if to ease the tension.

" _Well, I for one believe that the Chancellor is correct. We must at least be prepared to strike Malachor, should the need arise_ ," Mundi said.

"All in favor," Windu said.

Most of the Council members said 'Aye', to voice their support.

"It's settled then. Master Kenobi? I want you and Master Secura to take your forces, and a fleet of warships, and be prepared to strike the planet," Mace said.

Obi-wan bowed. "Yes Master".

"And Advisor? get your men out of there and return to base," Mace said to the Clone commandoes before their hologram disappeared. He then turned to the holograms of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Master Plo? What's your status of the operation?" Mace asked.

Plo Koon and Ki-adi Mundi were taking a fleet of Republic warships to invade and conquer the last remaining Vong stronghold: The living planet Zenoma Sekot.

" _We've been in contact with forces belonging to the Chiss Ascendancy. They are tracking Zenoma Sekot. Our forces are going to be rendezvousing with a Chiss fleet led by an Admiral Thrawn. We should be there within the next 20 standard hours,_ " Master Plo's holographic version said.

"Very well. May the Force be with you masters," Yoda said.

Ki and Plo bowed before their holograms disappeared.

"Well if that's all, then this council is adjourned," Mace said.

The holograms of other people disappeared. Then the Council members began to file out of the room.

Yoda stroked his chin in deep thought.

Obi-Wan and Mace noticed this and walked up to him.

"Master. Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dark times we live in," Yoda said.

"Do you believe that there is way through this?" Mace asked.

"Mmmmm, uncertain I am. Clouded everything is. Difficult to see the future it is. Only time will tell," Yoda said.

They all looked at each other.

This was quite concerning.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Palpatine's weekly Holonet address from an undisclosed location_.

 _"People of the galaxy. Dalyell's Military Junta has, once again, shown their blatant disregard for sentient life. On planets such as Antar and Ando, people have been brutalized, simply for standing up to the oppression of the Republic military. Dalyell's dictatorship, and his Jedi attack dogs, must be stopped. The Sith Imperium stands with the people of the galaxy. We will work everyday to stand up for the people, against the Chancellor and his gang of thugs and criminals._

 _I want to be very clear: I love Democracy. I love the Republic. But I hate what it has become. The Republic is no longer democratic. The once noble institution has been usurped by the Jedi and replaced with a Military Dictatorship. And despite the Senate's best efforts, they are not enough to remove Dalyell or the Jedi's influence._

 _It is time for the people to take matters into their own hands. It is time for the Sith Imperium and the people of the Galaxy to come together and bring down the pillars of corruption that hold the Republic up. It is time for us to replace it with something else. Something much more pure. To Arms! People of the Galaxy, it is time to rise up. It is time for you to reclaim what rightfully belongs to you: Your freedom, your security, your peace, your prosperity, and your dignity._

 _The Republic's time is at an end._ _Our's is just beginning!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Judiciary Central Detention, maximum security prison, Coruscant_.

In the Republic most heavily guarded prison, pirates, bounty hunters, and terrorists were under heavy guard from Officers from the Coruscant Security Force.

The officers stood guard.

Small teams patrolled the perimeter and the entry points.

Their weapons were set to stun. The less dangerous Prisoners were allowed req time and could go to the mess hall.

But the more dangerous prisoners, or most valuable, were kept under heavy guard and were confined to their cells.

The most dangerous of them all was a Mirilian dark sider that was convicted of crimes against the Republic.

The crime was the terrorist bombing of the Jedi Temple in the third year of the Clone Wars.

Her name was Barriss Offee.

She sat on the floor in the middle of her cell and meditated.

No one inside the prison was going to allow her to escape.

Of coarse...the key words are ' _one inside the prison_ '.

Outside of the prison, a pair of guards from the CSF were on duty, protecting a street level entrance into the prison.

For a while nothing happened, as was usually the case.

But that's when one of them saw a cloaked figure approaching them.

"Hey, check it out," he said to his fellow guard.

The other guard looked.

He saw what looked to be a Chiss Girl in her early twenties. She was wearing a hooded red cloak. The cloak was parted in front, revealing what she was wearing underneath: A red Bra and Panties, and nothing else. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, and her large breasts jiggled inside of her bra as she walked. Her hips swayed from side to side.

"Well Hello-ho-ho. Is it my birthday?" He joked.

When the girl was right in front of them, they could see her pupil-less red eyes, and her shoulder-length even colored hair.

"Hello there little lady. What brings you out here on this beautiful night?" One guard asked.

She looked at them. "It must be quite boring to be out on guard duty. I was wondering if i could show you a good time?" She said as she went up to on of the guards, pressed her body against his, and hung her arms around his neck.

He smirked. "I can have a good time," he said before he pressed his lips against her's and ran his hands up and down her naked waist.

The other guard stood behind her, pressed his bulge against her rump, and placed his hands on her breasts, which he began to squeeze.

The Chiss girl moaned as she reached inside of her cloak and pulled out two metallic cylinders.

She pointed one at the guard making out with her, and reached behind her to point the other one at the guard squeezing her breasts.

She pressed a button, and red light speared through both guards.

They gasped and looked down at their torsos.

The Chiss girl smiled and withdrew her blades from the dying guards, who collapsed to the ground.

"It's been fun boys. But I have business inside," she said as she took one of their key cards and used it to open the door.

She moved throughout the prison, avoiding patrols as she moved.

Her target was the main control center. She crawled through the ventilation system until she was above it.

One guard was holding a steaming cup of caf.

Another one was sleeping at the security station.

They didn't suspect a thing.

Good.

She jumped down through the vent and went to work cutting everyone apart.

When they were all dead, she pressed a button that opened almost every cell in the prison.

Prisoners ran out of their cells and overrun the guards.

Guards were beaten, shanked, or shot to death by the most brutal criminals in Republic space.

Alarms wailed throughout the prison. The remaining guards dressed in riot gear to try and contain the prisoners, but to no avail.

Soon, the prisoners had armed themselves and were getting to work, taking over the prison. A few prisoners, however, decided not to stick around, and left when the coast was clear.

Back in the control room, the Chiss figure went to go where the real bad prisoners were held.

She only managed to open the cells of the low tier prisoners.

She walked through the prison, watching as it erupted into utter pandemonium.

Everywhere she looked or went, prisoners were having their way with the place. The guards put up a fight, but they were overrun. They couldn't be co-ordinated properly, because the control center was already compromised. That meant no ray shields, no cameras, and no PA system.

The guards were blind. And eventually, they were driven out, killed, or worse.

The Chiss girl continued to walk through the prison. Her outfit, or lack thereof, attracted some unwanted attention.

A gang saw her coming and they decided to block off her way.

Some of the prisoners catcalled her.

They whistled inappropriately.

Some clapped.

"Hey baby, where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked as he went to reach out to her breasts.

Before he could, the Chiss girl reached out and used the force to lift him in the air and crush his windpipe.

As he gasped for air and kick his feet, the other prisoners backed away in fear.

The Chiss girl crushed his windpipe and threw him to the side.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

They all took a step back or ran down the hall in fear.

One prisoner just looked at her.

She looked at him with a gaze that could cut through durasteel.

"I'm both terrified and aroused," he said.

She smiled at him and blushed a little before she continued on her way.

* * *

Barriss Offee, AKA the seventh sister, waited in her cell.

Through the force, she could see the mass chaos that had erupted throughout the prison.

But none of it had reached her part of the prison.

Not yet.

That's when she heard the sounds of blaster fire and yelling outside.

" _Who the Hell is that_?" One guard yelled out.

" _Who the Hell cares? She's trying to kill us! So kill her back_!" Another guard yelled.

Blaster fire continued to echo through the corridors and illuminate the walls with blue light.

Barriss could hear the sound of a lightsaber humming, and the sounds of cutting and grunting.

Then she heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

That's when she saw the cell door open and the ray shield deactivate.

Barriss was confused. But then she saw a half-naked Chiss Girl enter the cell.

"Darth Xuadia! I must saw that it's good to see you again. Very good to see you," Barriss said, giving Xuadia's body a quick scan.

Xuadia smiled seductively.

"Mmmm. It's good to see you too," Xuadia said before she walked and pressed her body against's Barriss'. She then smashed her lips against Barriss'.

Her eyes shot open in surprise. But then she puckered her lips and returned Xuadia's kiss.

After a few minutes, Xuadia slid her tongue into Barriss's mouth. Then she ran her hands up Barriss' body until she rested them on her large breasts.

Barriss broke the kiss and blushed. But Xuadia continued to press her body against Barriss'.

"Uhhhmm...mistress. I don't think that this is the best time," she said.

Barriss then felt all of the buttons on her skin tight prison jumpsuit break off. The suit was then yanked down her body, forcefully revealing her entire olive colored body.

She looked down in surprise and blushed. All she had on was a purple bra and a matching pair of panties...and nothing else.

Xuadia smiled and let her cloak fall off of her body. She then reached behind her to unbuckle her bra.

"Hmmm. I disagree," she said as her bra fell to the floor, letting her massive breasts jump out to say hello.

Xuadia then went to the back wall and stretched her arms over her body.

"Do with me as you please," she said as she closed her eyes, arched her back, and pushed her blue breasts out.

The seventh sister looked at Xuadia's massive tits, and then she blushed when she realized that she was staring.

"It's okay my love. I don't bite," Xuadia said, her eyes still closed as she continued presenting.

Barriss thought about and decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt.

She got up and walked over to the topless Chiss girl.

Her breasts jiggled inside of her purple bra as she walked over.

When she was right in front of her friend, she looked down at Xuadia's boobs.

She reached out with both hands and rested them on the pair of royal blue melons.

They were so warm, not to mention soft...except for her nipples.

Barriss was so focused on the two tits that she was touching, that she didn't realize that she had started squeezing them.

Xuadia sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at Barriss, who continued to knead her breasts.

"Mmmmm. Are you enjoying yourself Barriss?" Xuadia asked.

Barriss nodded as she continued to squeeze her blue friend's breasts.

Xuadia smiled and reached for the buckle that held Barriss' bra.

"Good..." she said as Barriss' bra fell to the floor, freeing her jiggling olive melons. Xuadia pressed up against Barriss, smashing their breasts and stomachs together. "...because you're about to enjoy it more".

She smashed her lips against Barriss'.

Both ladies parted their lips to allow each other to gain entry with their tongues.

Xuadia broke the kiss and sat down on Barriss' prison cot.

Barriss still stood up, but it was so that she could remove what remained of her clothing. She pulled her panties down. Xuadia the same with her own panties as Barriss sat down on the bed next to her.

Barriss and Xuadia looked into each other's eyes.

That's when Barriss pushed her lips against Xuadia's. As their hands began to roam each other's bodies, Barriss pushed her lover onto the bed, with her on top.

She laid on top of Xuadia and she began to rub herself up against her as they continued to make out.

After a few minutes of making out, Barriss began to plant kisses on Xuadia's body until she reached her breasts.

She squeezed them with her hands, admiring how soft they were, before she pressed her lips against Xuadia's nipple, which was the only thing on those tits that weren't soft.

She continued to suck on it before giving the other one the same treatment.

Xuadia was moaning in pleasure the entire time after throwing her head back.

Barriss then straddled Xuadia's hips.

She smiled as she began to ride her waist.

Both of them moaned in pleasure as their nether regions rubbed against each other's.

Xuadia propped herself up and buried her face in between Barriss' breasts.

Barriss threw her head back and groaned in pure ecstasy.

That's when both ladies had their orgasms.

They collapsed onto the bed, their lips locked together.

As they laid in the bed next to each other, they started licking each other's lips.

"That was amazing," Barriss said before she licked Xuadia's lips again.

"Mmmm. I'm curious. Didn't you want to have a similar relationship with that Ahsoka Tano?" Xuadia asked as she brushed her hand up and down Barriss' body.

Barriss looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. She sighed.

"Yes. But unfortunately, she and that human lover of her's escaped my ship before we could make anything of it," she said. _(Escaping the Part. Either version'll do)_

Xuadia smiled. "Too bad," as she got into the 69 position next to Barriss.

They then went to town on each other, burying their tongues into each other's nether regions.

After a few minutes, they both moaned as they orgasmed again, tasting each other's juices.

When they were done, Xuadia mounted Barriss' waist, straddling her.

They looked at each other and smiled, before Xuadia placed her hands on Barriss' breasts, smashing them down.

That's when Xuadia began to writhe against Barriss' waist.

Barriss threw her head back as pleasure began to build up and sweep through her body.

She moaned as Xuadia continued to ride her and squeeze her olive breasts. Xuadia sighed very loudly as she writhed on Barriss.

After a few minutes, Xuadia laid down and began to make out with Barriss.

That's when she used the force to lift both of them up into the air.

Barriss noticed this and pulled herself up so that she could hold Xuadia for dear life.

Xuadia continued to hump the moaning mirilian as they floated in midair.

As her orgasm started to come along, she could no longer hold either of them.

Xuadia moaned loudly before they fell onto the bed, with Barriss on top.

Waisting no time, Barriss buried her face into Xuadia's chest and began to mercilessly hump against her hips.

Xuadia threw her head back and sighed somewhat loudly as the two nude ladies rubbed their slippery bodies against each other's.

"Mistress!" Barriss moaned into Xuadia's breasts. "I love you, Mistress!"

"That's a good girl," Xuadia said as she reached up to stroke the hair of the girl that was vigorously humping her. "Nnnnh," Xuadia moaned as she leaned her head back into the pillow before she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be taken by her olive lover. "You've learned quite fast". She gasped again. "You're going to please Lord Vader quite well".

"Thank you Mistress! I-OH! UHHH!" Barriss moaned out as a white blur filled her vision as she and Xuadia's orgasms rocked through their beautiful bodies.

They moaned loudly as they came hard.

When they were done, Barriss collapsed onto the bed next to Xuadia.

Their massive breasts heaved as they panted heavily.

"You were incredible Barriss. Your old crush doesn't know what she's missing," Xuadia said, referring to Ahsoka.

"I was wondering if you could give me your expert opinion on something?" Barriss asked.

"And what is that my beautiful girl?" Xuadia asked as she propped herself up with her elbows.

Barriss laid down on top of Xuadia, her large tits smashing against her's.

"What is sex with Lord Vader like?" Barriss asked.

Xuadia looked confused for a moment. But then her eyes flared up and she smiled seductively.

Both girls giggled before they began to make out again.

* * *

A couple hours later, with the prison totally overrun, Clone Shadow troopers from the Republic the Coruscant Guard came to clear out the prison.

As the Shadow Troopers began to clear out the prison, deciding not to take prisoners, Barriss and Xuadia made their move to escape the prison.

They snuck past the checkpoints by going through a sewer drain.

They were only wearing their bras and panties underneath their cloaks.

Both ladies walked almost shoulder to shoulder, their hips bumping into each other occasionally.

These two ladies were fugitives from the law. But no one knew where they were, sense the security cameras were deactivated.

And they were on their way to their hideout.

From there, they would carry out the will of their Masters... _and make each other scream in ecstasy_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jabba's Palace, Tatooine, Hutt space_.

Darth Vader hated this place.

Every part of this planet gave a horrible feeling of pain and anger every time he came here.

It was where he grew up as a slave.

It was where his mother was killed by sand people.

And know he was here to speak to someone that he hated: a disgusting Hutt slime known as Jabba the Hutt. He was the leader of the Hutt Family, a powerful criminal family that owned almost 1/6 of the galaxy, and some of the most important trade routes in the outer rim.

During the Vong wars, Hutt space was ravaged by the invaders. Right now, the hutts were just a skeleton of what they used to be. At this moment, the Republic military was conducting operations in the region to destroy small Yuuzhan Vong remnants that survived the Malachor event.

Darth Sidious wanted the Hutts to drive out the Republic (diplomatically). It was apart of the Sith Lord's plan. It called for the Republic be be pushed out of the northern outer rim, and isolated to the core and colonies.

That was why Vader was here with Darth Talon, his top assassin and one of several mistresses, on Tatooine.

The disgusting slug sat on his dais, in the middle of his throne room.

He was surrounded by gammorrian guards and visitors, which included bounty hunters and other crime lords.

They all watched the showdown of the century.

The Dark Lord versus the Crime Lord.

"As I'm sure you know by now Jabba, your crime empire is just a shadow if its former self. Now the Republic is moving through your territory for their own gain," Vader said.

"(What are you getting at Sith?)" Jabba asked in his native tongue.

"Your Empire is too expensive to maintain. The Republic left you to be ravaged by the Vong, and they are now only here to use you. They don't respect you," Vader said.

"(And why should I listen to you?)" Jabba asked.

"Because, when we send the Republic to its grave, we are going to build a new galaxy. And you can be apart of it... _if_ you agree to our demands," Vader said.

"(Oh I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement)," Jabba said as he slowly reached for a button on his dais. It was for a trap door beneath Vader's feet.

Vader took a step back.

Jabba's eyes flared up in surprise. He then felt pressure put on his neck

He gagged and choked as Vader slowly crushed his windpipe.

Darth Talon cringed before she stepped back, half expecting Jabba to explode and get slime everywhere.

Jabba's bounty hunters and bodyguards aimed their weapons at Vader. Talon turned around and ignited her saber, ready to defend her master.

"(Alright Alright. Tell me what you want!)" Jabba coughed out.

Vader released his grip.

Jabba breathed in and out.

Talon and the masters lowered their weapons.

"First of all, you are going to demand that the Republic pull its forces out of Hutt space. Secondly, you are going to give us military access. Thirdly, your bounty hunters are going to serve us whenever we need them. Next, you will give us a sizable amount of your slave population for our own uses. And finally, when the Republic is crushed, you are going to cede northern, southern, and western Hutt space to the Sith Imperium. And in return, we will give you the financial support that you need," Vader said.

For a few moments, Jabba contemplated the offers and demands that Vader just made.

His answer could mean the end of Jabba and possibly the Hutt's Criminal Empire. Or it could mean the continued existence of his Empire.

"(Deal)," he said.

Later, Vader and Talon went outside to board their shuttle. But they didn't leave just yet.

Vader needed to pay a nearby Tusken Raider camp a visit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Zenoma Sekot, Yuuzhan Vong adopted (and living) homeworld, somewhere in Chiss controlled territory_.

Zenoma Sekot.

A planet that the Yuuzhan Vong adopted after the destruction of their original home-world.

It was also said to be alive.

One thing was for sure though: It would soon be dead.

Hundreds of Republic warships were gathered in space.

They faced off against the thousands of Vong Warships that were gathered around Zenoma Sekot.

The majestic triangular warships of the Republic Navy faced off against the bizarre and bulbous Vong warships.

The void between them was empty.

But suddenly, it was filled with Blue and Yellow laser bolts that criss-crossed and travelled at incredible speeds, slamming into the hulls of the opposing ships.

Star-fighters from both sides swooped past each other in a dance of death and chaos. Master Mundi was in a fighter, leading the Republic squadrons into battle against what remained of the Yuuzhan Vong Empire.

Even though the Republic warships were more powerful and advanced, the Vong ships were more numerous and unyielding.

Republic and Vong warships hammered away at each other. Blue lasers bore into the hulls of many Vong ships, while the shields of the Republic fleet glowed and popped.

Explosions were everywhere. Fighters spun out of control. The engines of many ships sputtered and dies, forcing the ships to drift out into space...dead.

Chunks were blown off.

The Vong also used bizarre weapons and to fight the Republic. They had worms that attached to warships, and sucked out all organic life on board. They fired pods into the hulls of other ships, infecting the crews. But by now, Republic warships had developed countermeasures. They blasted them before they got close. And if they were infected, they went on a suicide run, taking the Vong ships with them.

Plo Koon and Governor Tarkin stood on the bridge of the massive Republic Dreadnought, _RSV Pride of the Core_ , overlooking the battle through a holo-map. A hologram of Master Mundi was nearby.

The chaos of the battle could be heard all around them.

" _Where are we on that hull breach in sector 17?"_

 _"We've got more of those giant worms heading our way, don't let them attach to the hull"._

 _"More pods incoming!"_

 _"Torpedoes away!"_

 _"Port shields are down!"_

 _"Fire control for the main guns are offline_!"

" _We won't last longer out here. We'll need reinforcements soon Master Plo,_ " Mundi said as he dodged and swerved through the battle.

"I must agree," Tarkin said. "We're taking too many casaulties. I suggest that we have our ships deploy the Hammer of Dawn".

"No! We need to use the Hammer of Dawn on the surface, and we're too far for it to be effective," Plo Koon said. "Patience. Our reinforcements will be here soon".

About an hour later, the Republic Fleet was being pushed back.

But just when it seemed like the Republic had to retreat, a miracle happened.

"Sir. We're detecting multiple hyperspace signatures. They're coming from Ascendancy territory!" A clone scanning technician called out.

He was right.

Hundreds of blue warships, including a few dozen Star-Destroyers, belonging to the Chiss Ascendancy Navy shot out of hyperspace.

They were right between the Republic and Vong fleets.

Perfect.

The Chiss warships angled their hulls towards the Vong fleet. They then started launching their fighters at the Vong fleet. They were swarmed.

" _Attention Republic Warships. This is Admiral Thrawn of the Ascendancy navy. We are here to provide support,"_ Thrawn said.

"We appreciate your assistance Admiral. Now let's finally finish this War," Tarkin said.

" _Indeed. We'll let the Vong waste their strength in their attacks before we counter-strike_ ," Thrawn said.

Vong warships exploded, and were continually swarmed by the Chiss.

The isolationist Chiss ascendancy actually fought the Vong long ago, before the Clone Wars. They had experience.

Ascendancy Warships began to hammer away at the Vong ships, and when the Vong returned fire, they were firing at the bottom of the ship's, whose bridge and hangers were safe.

The Chiss commander was inspired by what Commander Ahsoka Tano did at Ryloth during the Clone Wars.

When the Vong warships were being destroyed left and right, or were too damaged to keep moving, the joint Republic-Ascendancy armada pushed the Vong back.

After hours of wiping out the Vong fleet, the Republic fleet gathered in orbit over Zenoma Sekot.

They were preparing to finish the war.

* * *

On the Ascendancy flagship, Admiral Thrawn looked out of the destruction brought upon by his forces and the Republic forces.

The Republic Armada hovered over the living Vong planet.

A blue light glowed beneath the hull of every Republic warship the size of a Venator or higher.

After a few moments, a beam was shot out of each ship. They all hit the surface. The beams seemed to connect the planet with the Republic fleet.

They didn't seem to be doing anything. But that's when the beams began to converge on many different points.

Several beams to one spot.

When they met, it caused a brilliant explosion that would send a shockwave in every direction.

It led to a level of destruction that one could survive directly, as all life within those shockwaves were either vaporized, or tuned into ash statues.

This was a testament to the destructive power of the Republic Navy.

Thrawn was impressed to be sure.

But he felt that the Republic was too inefficient to run the galaxy. Much less protect it.

Luckily for him and his people...Darth Sidious offered him an excellent deal. One that would determine the coarse of the Galaxy for years to come.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Holonet broadcast_.

 _"Many people have taken Palpatine's address to heart. All across the northern quadrants of the galaxy, entire planets are rallying their people in opposition to the Republic Military occupation. This new alliance has been called the Outer Rim Alliance, an analgogmy off former CIS planets, pirate worlds, and planets that were devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong War. The capital of the O.R.A. is on the planet Artorias and is led by the King of Artorias, Finn Galfridian. Finn Galfridian was the crown prince before King Caled was killed by the Vong, and before Queen Nina was discovered to be mutated by the Vong Empire along with Princess Kaye. King Finn Galfridian blames the Republic for the loss of his family, and has formed the ORA to protect planets in the outer rim. It is rumored that this Alliance has been giving money and sanctuary to known terrorists. They are also rumored to be in contact with Ex-chencellor Palpatine. Sense many of these planets are former CIS warships, they are rumored to be in possession of large military/industrial stockpiles._

 _Senate leaders of the Centralist party are again speaking to members of the Dalyell government and leaders of the populist party, to see if they can come to an agreement. And it looks like they did. The Chancellor and Senate have agreed to reactivate the Government if the following are provided:_

 _1\. The Republic Military will pull out of the northern Outer Rim and Hutt Space, provided that the Military can maintain Naval bases, scanning stations, and listening posts near the border regions._

 _2\. If the Senate is to begin spending again, they must cut spending towards entitlement programs and begin lowering taxes. Simultaneously, Dalyell must give up his emergency powers and allow the Senate to reduce military spending._

 _3\. The Dalyell government and the Republic doesn't have to recognize the Sith Empire or issue an official thank you for their help in the Vong Wars. But individual Republic planets are free to issue whatever they want to the Sith Imperium._

 _In other news, the terrorist group known as the Peace Brigade has gone underground after their leadership was arrested. Since then, the riots and terrorist attacks have fallen sharply. And former Jedi Temple bomber, Barriss Offee, has gone missing after a massive riot broke out. And the Yuuzhan Vong remnants have been exiled to their home world, Zenoma Sekot, in Chiss territory after being slagged by a Joint Republic-Ascendancy Fleet."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks...That's it 'till next time.**

 **Next time of ROTS!:**

 **Luxsoka wedding.**

 **Cold War goes Hot?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"This is not the Grubkiller you're looking for."**_

 _ **"You can go about your business reading."**_

 _ **"Move along".**_

 **Hey folks, Grubkiller here. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. And if you were just offended by that, _"Suck it up you sissy!"_**

 **Here's another exciting chapter of my story, 'Return of the Sith!'**

 **This is where the story gets interesting in my opinion.**

 **I really hope that you're just as excited as I am.**

 **But anyway, please be sure to leave your thoughts in the review section when you're done.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **BTW: I tweeted the previous chapters a little. I extended the fort battle in chapter one and I changed Talon's skin color from red to blue, I also gave her a name.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **A few days after the previous chapter.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kaas City, Dromund Kass, Capital of the Sith Empire in exile_.

The man once known as Anakin Skywalker sat in a meditation position as he watched Darth Talon and Darth Lumiya sparring in the middle of a ring.

Talon had her two red sabers, while Lumiya used an energy light-whip. It was a rare lightsaber variation that weighed one kilogram and had a 5-meter attack radius.

The Two of them spared. Their weapons sparked and crackled as they locked together.

Lumiya pressed her attack. She swung her whip more wildly, keeping Talon on the defensive. She drove her back until her foot was just on the edge of the ring.

Talon was about to be knocked out. Her situation was desperate.

She jumped away from every whiplash that Lumiya made. When she struck the ground, light and energy crackled from the ground, where Talon stood.

Talon had one foot on the ground.

Lumiya smiled.

Talon tried to react, but she knew at that point that she was doomed.

Lumiya lashed out and struck Talon's ankle, causing her to inhale through her teeth.

Then Lumiya lashed out at Talon's wrist, forcing her to lose her grip on her sabers.

She then jumped and pushed Talon to the ground outside of the ring.

Lumiya deactivated her whip, straddled Talon, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Good work. You lasted a whole half minute longer than last time," Lumiya joked.

"No fair," Talon accused, a pouty look strewn across her face.

"All is fair in love and war," Lumiya said as she began to slowly ride Talon's hips, grinding against her.

But Talon had different plans.

While she was on her back, she lifted herself up and grabbed Lumiya's shoulder, pulling her down on top of her. They both giggled uncontrollably.

Their eyes were locked together. But Talon flipped over and pinned Lumiya to the ground. She pressed forward, smashing her breasts and stomach against Lumiya's.

She looked down and they both smiled.

Talon leaned in and planted her lips on Lumiya's.

Lumiya placed one of her hands on the back of her head, while Talon held the sides of her head with her own.

They continued to moan against each other's lips as they made out...until Vader came over.

He lightly nudged them with his foot with his foot to get his attention.

"Get up, both of you," Vader said as his two students stood up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

Vader looked at Lumiya. She blushed when she looked at Vader's handsome, yet stern, face.

"Lumiya, though you've defeated Talon, you still let you guard down," Vader said.

She looked away, a little embarrassed.

"And Talon? I'm disappointed. You need to use your aggressive feelings. Let the hate flow through you. What I just saw you two doing showed me that neither of you were using your anger," Vader said.

Talon and Lumiya looked at each other and blushed. Then they put on a seductive smirk before they walked over to Vader.

They pressed their bodies against his.

Their hands began to roam across Vader's body.

"I'm sorry my lord. We gladly accept whatever punishment you have for us," Lumiya said as she reached into Vader's tunic to start rubbing his pecks.

"Oh yes. Punish us my lord," Talon begged as she reached her hand into Vader's pants. She began to stroke his massive erection before she smashed her lips against his.

Vader leaned his head back and let a gasp escape from his parted lips.

His hands were on their hips.

They took turns making out with him.

His tunic was parted, revealing his scarred and rock solid abs, and his 10 inch cock was released from its confines.

Lumiya and Talon continued to gently stroke it, whilst they slid their tongues into Vader's mouth at the same time in a three-way make out session.

After a few minutes, Talon withdrew from the three-way kiss and began to trail her lips down Vader's exposed skin.

She eventually stopped at his manhood.

The blue twi'lek opened her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth on his shaft.

Soon, Vader had enough. He grabbed both girls by the waist and threw them over his shoulder.

They yelped and giggled when that happened. He then used his force dash to blitz down the hallway to his private chamber.

* * *

After a fun few hours with his students, Vader dressed himself in his armor.

Talon and Lumiya were both asleep in his bed...and naked.

Before he placed his helmet on, he gave both girls a kiss on the forehead. They stirred in their sleep and snuggled even closer together.

He walked out of his chamber to explore the base.

"Lord Vader," someone called out down the hallway.

He turned around to see his personal aide, Lieutenant Erv Lekauf, rushing down the corridor. Not only was he his personal assistant, but he was also his most trusted ally, whom Vader deeply respected. He was a military man and a family man. That made him a devoted and honorable person, which Vader respected.

"Ah. Lieutenant. I take it you've completed that report I told you to put together?" Vader asked.

"Yes Sir," he said as he handed Vader a data-pad.

Vader looked over it. It wasn't really anything new.

Sith Troopers were marching across the ground of the Imperial Citadel.

Newly acquired, and updated, droideka's were being tested by Imperial technicians.

He saw videos of Dark acolytes sparing in the training rooms.

He even saw the Grand Inquisitor watching over his inquisitors through the security footage.

Vader also looked at the mission logs for the other inquisitors, and the most recent Holonet news updates.

The Republic was pulling out of the outer rim, and the Jedi were the most hated beings in the galaxy.

"Good," Vader said. "What do Darth Xuadia and the seventh sister have to report?"

"Both assassins are currently lying low. They are awaiting your instructions," Lekauf informed.

Vader thought about those two. He actually slept with one of them, as he did with many of the female acolytes.

But on a more serious note, Vader didn't know what to think of Barriss. She was the reason that his old padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was kicked out of the order that he despised. But she was also Dooku's last assassin.

Two reasons not to trust her.

But Barriss had two redeeming qualities in Vader's mind: She was loyal to Palpatine's anti-Jedi agenda, and she had an incredible body that Vader had yet to experience in bed.

"Tell the to continue monitoring the situation on Coruscant. With the 'Peace brigade' destroyed, all they can do is stay out of sight," Vader said.

"Yes Lord Vader," Lekauf said.

All of a sudden, sirens began to wail throughout the entire Citadel complex. The wailing sounds echoed through the city, and surrounding forests for miles in every direction.

It caught everyone's attention.

Death Troopers, droids, and acolytes stopped to see what was happening.

"What's going on? Is this a drill?" Lekauf asked.

That's when they heard a powerful explosion echo through the city. They then saw several more explosions in the distance.

"No. Follow me, and spread the word. We're under attack," Vader said.

They headed back to the Citadel and saw Sith troopers rushing in every direction.

They all manned the perimeter of the Citadel, when they saw imperial tanks moving through the streets. Imperial gunships and fighters flew everywhere.

Sith troopers moved throughout the surrounding city blocks.

Civilians were being forced off of the streets. Those who stayed on the streets were killed.

That's when everyone knew...that something was terribly wrong.

 _Whooomp!_

A red energy blast flew through the air and slammed into the Citadel's outer wall.

An explosion sent concrete chunks everywhere.

Anyone caught in the blast was vaporized immediately.

"We're under attack. Return fire!" Lt. Lekauf ordered. He grabbed a blaster and sent rounds down range, along with the other men on the wall.

Vader and several acolytes ignited their sabers and began deflecting rounds back at the enemy.

As Enemy tanks continued to fire on the wall, their infantry moved in as well. They kept the defenders pinned down.

Red blaster fire crisscrossed back and forth, causing a hailstorm of blaster fire that killed anyone that dared to stand up.

"Mortars are ready sir!" An Imperial Sith Trooper called out.

"FIRE!" Lekauf ordered.

The defenders dropped the grenades down the tubes and they were propelled into the air, before they crashed down into the streets outside of the Citadel wall.

Packs of infantry were blasted apart.

Tanks, on the other hand, were barely scratched.

Sith acolytes that supported the attackers used the force to send the mortar rounds flying back towards the wall.

"Incoming Dropships!" One trooper called out as several gunships began to fly over the wall, and pour troops into the courtyard.

A few acolytes on either side of Vader were gunned down.

He used the force to pull two dropships together, smashing them together and killing everyone aboard.

That's when the front gates were blown open beneath him. Tanks and infantry poured into the courtyard.

"Fall back!" Lekauf shouted. "Fall back inside the Citadel!"

The troopers all retreated into the building.

Vader was surrounded by eight acolytes. They charged at him.

He swung his blade to the left and right, killing one and severing the hand of another.

Vader then threw the 'disarmed' acolyte's saber to spear another Sith warrior. The rest of them ganged up on him and did some damage. They swiped at his shoulder and they even chopped his mechanical hand off.

But that's when the enraged darksider used his remaining hand to choke two of the attackers. They were dead, leaving three acolytes.

But they were assisted by Imperial Sith Troopers.

He was blasted by two platoons of Sith troopers. He also noticed that they had red war-paint on their armor, which was unusual for Sith troopers. Which meant that they were a splinter faction.

When the acolytes tried to finish him off, Red blaster fire poured down from the upper floor windows.

They tried to block, but they were overrun.

Vader took this opportunity to move back into the building. When he was inside, the Sith stormtroopers barricaded the doors.

The wounded were being cared for.

The moans and cries of the wounded were deafening.

Dust fell from the ceiling, as artillery continued to slam into the building.

"My Lord. Are you alright?" Lekauf asked as he went over to Vader.

Vader held a hand up. "What was that? Who attacked us?" He demanded.

"I heard one of them call themselves the warriors of the One Sith, but I don't know what that means or who they are," the officer said.

 _The One Sith. That's the Sith doctrine that the Sith followed under XoXoon. That meant that her old apprentice had a hand in this._

"It's Darth Krayt. He is behind this. He's launching a military coup to take over," Vader said.

Lekauf had a look of surprise. He was about to speak when he saw a pale green mist come out of the vents.

"Ah Stang. Poison gas!" He shouted.

Everyone began to cough and gag as they tried to desperately keep the gas out of their systems.

The wounded stormtroopers screamed in terror as the gas entered their breached armor. They cried out in terrified agony as their skin turned gray, and their veins turned a sickly black. They vomited and gagged before finally dying.

Other troopers that were unscathed secured their suits, making them safe.

Lekauf and a few others grabbed a few emergency masks and goggles from a nearby compartment. They were safe.

"What are your orders Lord Vader?" the Lt asked.

"Take a squad and follow me. We must be find Lord Sidious," Vader ordered.

"Yes Sir," he said before nodding to Theta Squad.

"The rest of you will hold this ground for as long as possible," Vader said.

They saluted and took up defensive positions around the entrance, whilst Vader and his men headed for the throne room.

* * *

Vader, Lekauf, and Theta squad headed through the poison gas-filled building.

They saw the corpses of royal guards, acolytes, and troopers alike.

They also heard the sounds of battle echo and vibrate through the building from the lower floors.

"By the force. What could possess someone to do this to us?" Lekauf asked as he stepped over more bodies as they came closer to Sidious' chamber.

"Krayt is an opportunist. He want's the throne and the galaxy for himself. And he's willing to do anything to get it. Like any Sith would," Vader said as he marched down the hall.

They made it to the chamber

Its door was already opened.

Theta moved in first. The troopers aimed their weapons and scanned their sectors.

Vader and Lekauf followed.

They felt another explosion vibrate through the building.

The Dark Lord and his assistant looked at each other.

"Alright. Spread out and find Palpatine! We need to find him before the One Sith get here!"

"Yes Sir!" They all said in unison before they started checking the chamber for signs of life.

Their were several bodies. Mostly royal guardsmen. Some of them were acolytes.

All dead. The poison gas caused the victim's body to melt from the inside out, starting with the organs. Their veins turned black, and their faces grew gray and brown boils. black red goop poured out of the boils.

It wasn't pretty.

The troopers continued to find more and more dead bodies. But then a trooper saw a body moving. It was wearing a red hooded cloak.

He turned to face the trooper. It was Palpatine.

"O My God!" The trooper said under his breath. "Everyone! I found him!" He called out.

He kneeled next to the Lord of the Sith.

"Your Majesty. Are you Alright?" He asked.

Vader and Lekauf came over with the rest of Theta Squad. The team medic waved a device in front of Palpatine's face.

"Will he make?" Vader asked as the medic looked at his device.

"Sir, I'm not sure. He's lucky to be alive," the medic said.

"The Force has kept me alive for this long. But I don't know how long I can make it," Palpatine said.

"Somebody give him a spare mask," the medic said. A trooper pulled a mask out of a pouch he was carrying and helped Palpatine put it on.

Two other troopers began to carry Palpatine on their shoulders.

"We must leave and take the Emperor to the Byss system. Krayt doesn't know about it. He will be safe there until we destroy Krayt's followers," Vader said to Lekauf. "Call my assassin and tell her and Captain Kagi to meet us at the Emperor's secret landing pad".

Lekauf nodded and reached for his ear piece.

"Sir, why can't they pick us up on the roof." A trooper asked.

"Kraft must've been planning this coup for months. He will have control of the city's Anti-Air cannons," Vader said.

They all moved back down the building and into a secret tunnel.

Vader and two Theta squad troopers went in first, followed by the troopers carrying a mask wearing Palpatine, and finally followed by Lekauf and the rest of Theta.

The last trooper into the tunnel closed the secret door behind them.

After two hours of trekking through the tunnel under the streets, they came up on a secret landing pad.

A Sith infiltrator, known as the _Scimitar_ , was waiting for them. The ships was previously used by Darth Maul before the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, it was used by Sidious and Grievous on a secret mission, and was still in Sidious' possession.

A squadron of Sith fighters were on the pad as well.

Darth Talon and Captain Kagi were waiting for them.

"Get the shuttle warmed up We are leaving," Lekauf ordered. Kagi nodded and ran up the ramp. The engine powered on. Palpatine was put in a medical capsule.

Vader, lekauf, Talon, and Theta's medic all boarded the shuttle with Palpatine.

Theta squad took the fighters.

Far away, the fighting had stopped.

A voice came in over the loud speakers all over the city.

 _"Citizens of the Sith Imperium. This is the voice of your new, and rightful ruler, Darth Krayt. For too long, the Sith have remained hidden in the shadows of wild space. For too long, we've allowed the Jedi to rule over this galaxy that rightly belongs to us. And for too long, the weak coward, known as Darth Sidious, has refused to wipe the Republic clean of the stench of Jedi tyranny. That is why he had to be destroyed. A new age is upon us, my brothers and sisters. Gone are the failures of Sidious and his puppets. And to the people of the Republic, know this: We are coming for you...very soon. FOR THE SITH EMPIRE!_ "

Some people cheered Krayt on. But many were silent.

The ships took off and slipped through the blockade, before jumping into hyperspace.

On the way to Byss, Vader was thinking.

He secretly thought that Krayt may have just destroyed the Sith Empire before it could have its resurrection.

 _You damned fool Krayt. You may've killed us all_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Holonet news_.

'Earlier this week, Imperial leader Chancellor Palpatine was evidently killed in a military coup that was led by Darth Krayt, who released this chilling message to the galaxy'.

 _"Citizens of the Sith Imperium. This is the voice of your new, and rightful ruler, Darth Krayt. For too long, the Sith have remained hidden in the shadows of wild space. For too long, we've allowed the Jedi to rule over this galaxy that rightfully belongs to us. And for too long, the weak coward, known as Darth Sidious, has refused to wipe the Republic clean of the stench of Jedi tyranny. That is why he had to be destroyed. A new age is upon us, my brothers and sisters. Gone are the failures of Sidious and his puppets. And to the people of the Republic, know this: We are coming for you...very soon. FOR THE SITH EMPIRE!_ "

'Palpatine's death has caused great sadness for his supporters across the galaxy and in Republic space'.

'Chancellor Dalyell has yet to comment on the Dromund coup'.

'And now on to the regularly scheduled program'.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hesperidia spa and resort, Hesperidium moon, Coruscant System, (a couple days after Palpatine's 'assassination')_.

When Ahsoka began to open her eyes, everything in front of her was fuzzy.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked rapidly.

Her vision slowly came back into focus and the world around her became clear again.

Ahsoka sat up from the bed and stretched her arms over her shoulder. The bed sheets fell away from her shoulders and down to her waist, revealing her large breasts and her lean waist. She then lied back onto the mattress and continued stretching. Ahsoka arched her back and pushed her breasts into the air as she leaned her head over the pillows.

Looking around, she could see that it was the early morning, as the transparent window drapes glowed orange.

She also noticed that her fiancé wasn't in the bed either. But then she could hear water hitting the bottom of the tub in the refresher.

Lux was showering, she realized.

She lied back and looked at the ceiling, contemplating. It was the day of her and Lux's wedding. Her family and a few friends were going to attend. This was going to be the first day of the rest of her life. A life that would involve kids, and sharing a bed with Lux every night.

Ahsoka smiled. She then turned over onto Lux's side. She took a deep whiff of Lux's scent before pulling his pillow towards her chest, and rubbing her face into the pillow, moaning as she did so.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka fell asleep, dreaming of the future.

* * *

About a half hour later, Ahsoka felt someone nudging her.

"Wake up darling," someone said.

The togrutan force user groaned and turned over. She blinked several times to wake herself up.

She smiled when she saw that it was Lux.

"Good morning love," he said.

Ahsoka groned.

"Mornin'," Ahsoka said to her fiancé.

Her eye brows flared up when she saw that he was only wearing a towel. She focused on the notable bulge that had formed in his mid-section.

Ahsoka moaned as she sat up and stretched. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, forcing the sheets to fall away from her naked torso.

"Mmmm. Is there someone else that wants to say hello?" She asked as she leaned back and propped herself up, with her palms on the sheets.

Lux smirked before he lied down on top of her. He pressed her lips against Ahsoka's in a passionate kiss.

Ahsoka moaned into the kiss before she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

After a few minutes, she felt Lux gliding his hands up and down her waist.

Then she felt Lux's hands cupping her plump and firm breasts.

His fingers pushed down into her tits, making their flesh sink with his fingertips. The extra flesh pushed up through the gaps between his fingers. It was like squeezing a rubber ball, only warm and soft...very soft.

Ahsoka leaned her head back and let a gasp escape from her parted lips as Lux began to plant kisses between her collarbone and her chin.

As Lux began to grind against her nether regions, she began to stroke his hair before speaking.

"Luxie? It's only morning. I just woke up," she said.

"I know. It's the perfect time," he said as he continued to grind. "Besides...we have a long day ahead of us".

"Hmm," she sighed out. "If you say so".

That's when she began to rake her nails down Lux's abs until she sunk them into his towel.

Her fingers found what they were looking for, and began to stroke Lux's erect manhood.

They sat up, with Lux straddling Ahsoka.

He leaned his head back and sighed as she continued to stroke his member.

As Lux sighed, having his member stroked, he reached out with both hands and began to massage Ahsoka's head tails.

She then began to moan in pleasure, her sighs in perfect rhythm with his.

A few moments later, he pulled Ahsoka's hand away from his waist, forcing her to stop teasing him, before he pulled the towel away from his body, revealing his member, which stood tall and proud.

Ahsoka smiled and blushed.

That's when Lux pushed her down. He began to plant wet kisses on Ahsoka's stomach. He then worked his way up, kissing her cleavage, her collarbone, her neck and her cheeks.

She was giggling the whole time.

When Lux began kissing Ahsoka's lips and went back to kneading her breasts, he positioned himself at her entrance before he started thrusting into her.

Ashoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she moaned out loudly in pleasure.

Lux met her moan with his grunts as he began to pound her sweet spot, over and over and over again.

Ahsoka buried her finger's into Lux's hair before she pulled his head onto her shoulder.

She could feel his warm breath tickling and dampening her fiery skin.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel him better, just before she felt a spark of pleasure erupt throughout her body.

"UH! UH! LUX!" She moaned out as she felt his warm fluids rushing up into her womb.

Ahsoka arched her back and pushed her large breasts up against Lux's, who grunted every time his member throbbed inside of her.

When Lux was pumped dry, he collapsed on top of Ahsoka, resting his head between her breasts.

"That...That. was. amazing," Ahsoka said in between breaths.

Lux kissed her chin.

"Just think darling. Soon, we'll be doing this as a married couple almost every night," he said as he began rubbing his cheeks back and forth in her cleavage, whilst running his hands up and down the sides of her stomach.

"Hmmm. I can't wait," Ahsoka said as she scratched her fingers into Lux's luscious hair.

But a few seconds later, a Zeltros female wearing a short yellow leather tank-top with a diamond cut out over her pink breasts and matching leather pants, interrupted their loving, and dirty, embrace.

"Good Morning Ahsoka. I came to-Whoa!" Deliah Blue exclaimed when she saw the two naked and cuddling lovers.

She looked at the ground. She tucked her arms in close and placed her hand over her forehead to, shielding her eyes.

Lux retreated into the sheets. But Ahsoka sat up, showing off her naked torso.

"Relax Blue. It's not like you haven't me naked before," Ahsoka said.

Deliah continued to face the floor, but she unshielded her eyes. She blushed when she realized that she was glancing at Ahsoka's body.

"I...I came up to let you know that Xiaan and I are ready to help you get fitted into a wedding dress," she said, blushing ever harder. She looked at Lux. "Morning Senator".

Lux gave a slight bow of his head.

After one final stretch, she got up from the bed, exposing herself. Without a care in the world, she walked over to her dresser to put on some clothes on.

"Hey Lux, I want you to go downstairs and have breakfast with my family. Okay?" She asked as she walked next to Deliah.

"So I'm going to have an awkward breakfast that includes your father, while you go shopping with your girlfriends?" He asked. Her dad tolerated Lux more than he liked him.

Ahsoka walked behind Deliah and rested her hands on her massive pink breasts.

"Oh! You're just upset that you won't be able to see us compare cup sizes," she said as she began to squeeze them.

Deliah blushed and whimpered a little, before she let a small gasp escape from her lips.

Lux blushed and recoiled a little.

"That's not true and..." he stopped himself. "Oh who am I kidding?"

Ahsoka and Deliah smiled before they walked out of the door.

"See you later Luxie," Ahsoka said.

Delilah turned around and blew Lux a kiss as she backed out of the room.

Lux just sat there with a blank stare. He then lied back and began to stroke himself.

 _Maybe I'll rub one out before I go out to breakfast_.

* * *

Ahsoka and her two friends, Xiaan and Deliah, stood in a private dressing room.

The bride, and future wife of Senator Lux Bonteri, was wearing a purple cocktail dress.

A sexy Purple cocktail dress.

It hugged her breasts and curves very well. Her back was exposed, and she wore leggings that went all the way the her upper thighs underneath her short skirt, and gloves that end all that way to her forearms.

"There we go. We've found a dress for a 36 in' bust, a 24 in' waist, and 35 in' hips". Deliah said. "Finally. I thought we'd never find one that fits".

"You look beautiful Ahsoka. Lux will love it," Xiaan said.

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of coarse. You're his bride. The love of his life," Xiaan said as she walked up to Ahsoka, pressing her body against her's. "Besides, he lets you sleep with us, doesn't he?" Xiaan asked before she pressed her lips against Ahsoka's.

They made out for a few moments. That's when Ahsoka felt a hot tongue on her headsails, and two hands on her breasts.

It was Deliah.

Ahsoka felt her dress being pulled down by the two ladies, who's clothes were on the floor.

Soon, her naked body was sandwiched between two other's.

She threw her head back and gasped. She reached behind her to squeeze Deliah's butt cheeks, she she squeezed her breasts, and as Xiaan slid her fingers up Ahsoka's crotch, whilst sucking on her orange neck.

Ahsoka gasped in pleasure.

"By the way...you girls realize that we can't be doing this while I'm married, right?" Ahsoka asked the two girls groping her. "OH! I want to be a faithful wife," she said as an orgasm rocked her body.

She sighed very loudly in ecstasy.

"No Problem," Deliah said.

"Oh! We promise," Xiaan gasped.

* * *

Jorman Tano walked through the halls of the hotel, towards the shopping center where his daughter, Ahsoka Tano, was.

He had to escort her down the aisle, in the wedding chapel.

As a traditionalist Togrutan from small town Shili, and a hunter, he absolutely despised this place. He hated cities, he hated celebrates, and he hated politicians. That last one was part of the reason he disapproved of Lux. But he tried to fight off an assassin with Ahsoka back during the Clone Wars, when Ahsoka reunited with the family _(read my story Escaping the Past for more intel)_. So Lux was welcome as a part of the family. Which was why Mr. Tano gave Lux his blessing over a week ago.

Amidst the crowd of people, he spotted a beautiful togrutan wearing a sparkling purple dress and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Well. My dear, you have to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Jorman said.

"Hi Daddy," she said as she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too little princess. Are you ready for the first day of the rest of your life?" He asked.

"I am. But I'm a little nervous," she said as she started the back of her head.

Jordan placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Now listen. It's perfectly normal to be nervous. You have your whole life in front of you, but don't worry. You'll have each other to get through it," he said, as Ahsoka listened with interest. He continued. "He'll be there for you, just like you'll be there for him. And if things don't work out, your room is still open back home".

"Daadddyy!" She whined before she tapped his shoulder with her bouquet.

He chuckled.

"Come on. We have a wedding to attend," he said before he escorted her by the arm to the wedding chapel.

* * *

The wedding chapel was just a simple little outdoor arch.

It overlooked Hesperidium's largest lake.

Standing underneath the chapel, was Lux and a minister.

In front of them was an aisle with two rows of seats on either side.

Ahsoka's mother, and grandparents were sitting in the front. A few friends filled in some of the other chairs.

It was a nice little reception with family and a few friends.

One of them was Jedi Master Plo Koon, who had brought Ahsoka to the temple long ago. He was a dear friend. Almost like a grandfather.

Obi-Wan was invited. But he was on maneuverers with his fleet and the 212th Attack Battalion, out in the outer rim.

Ahsoka's little sister, Ashla, was the flower girl, and her little brother, Tuktee, was the ring bearer.

A few moments later, they heard someone say 'H _ere she comes_ '.

When Ahsoka came in with her father escorting her, the musicians began to play wedding music.

Little Tuktee marched up, hesitantly nervous, and gave the rings to a woman holding a pillow. He then ran to his mother and sat down next to her.

His older sister slowly spread flower petals along the rug that ran along the aisle.

Ahsoka and Jorman marched slowly over the falling petals in their way.

When they reached the alter, he released Ahsoka. She stood facing Lux, who lift a veil from her face.

They looked into each other's eyes, getting lost as they did so. Their were no words that could describe what they had. It was just too beautiful.

The service began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano in holy matrimony. You know, Marriage is not just a sacred union between a man and a woman. It's also a partnership. A team effort. One that should help both halves to come together for one great whole. Lux, do you take Ahsoka to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do," Lux said.

The minister turned to Ahsoka.

"And do you, Ahsoka, take Lux to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Ahsoka blushed very deeply, her Lekku spot turning a darker shade of blue.

"I do," she said.

"You may now exchange vows," the minister said.

Lux went first.

"Ahsoka. When I first met you, we were on the opposite sides in a terrible war. At first, I didn't know what to think of you. But then I looked through the warrior facade to find a beautiful girl, who was smart, passionate, understanding, and brave. When my life took a a turn for the worst, you were there for me. When my home-world needed to be liberated, you were there for my people, and for me, even though I didn't know it at the time. And when I couldn't be there for you, I felt guilty and ashamed. So I came to you to forgive me. And you did. I love you, and I hope that I can show you my gratitude for as long as we're together," he said.

Ahsoka blushed.

 _It'll be hard to top that_.

"Lux. As you just said, we used to be on opposite ends of a terrible war. At first, I didn't want to get to know someone who was associated with the side that killed a lot of my friends. But I saw that you were just an innocent son, caught in the middle. And concerning being their for you, I thought that you weren't grateful for a while. I now realize that you were grateful, and I'm glad that you were able to share your true feelings with me. And I love that you've treated me with all of the affection and gentleness you could possibly offer after we got together. And most of all, I'm glad that you supported me when I needed your help the most. You've supported me in every decision I've made. Whenever I went off to war, you supported me every time. And every time I came back, you were always there to comfort me again when I was hurt. I'm grateful for it. I love you more than anyone or anything in this galaxy. And I'm glad that we could be together," she said.

Lux smiled. She smiled back.

Ashoka didn't see it, but her mother, Raana, was wiping her tears onto her husband's shoulder.

"The rings please," the minister said.

A bride's maid with the pillow stepped forward.

Lux took a silver ring with a sapphire stone and placed it on Ahsoka's ring finger. "With this ring, I take you as my wife".

Ahsoka took the other ring, a silver ring with small sapphire stones outlining the circumference, and put it on Lux's ring finger. "And with this ring, I take you as my husband".

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Lux stepped forward and lifted her chin. He then placed his hands on Ahsoka's waist and pressed his lips against her's. She arched her back and leaned back, pulling Lux deeper into the kiss.

As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, everyone applauded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic space station, in orbit above Moraband (AKA Korriban), ancient home world of the Sith, Tion Cluster, (a few hours before Ahsoka's wedding)_.

Moraband.

The home-world of the Sith.

Final resting place of Darth Bane, the creator of the famed Rule of Two.

Ever since the cold war between the Republic and Imperium began, the Republic has been setting up shop on former Sith planets to do a little artifact hunting. They wanted to keep the Sith from getting their hands on anything they could use against the Republic. After what they found on Malachor, there was no telling what type of power the ancients could provide for either side. Which was why the Republic didn't want anyone getting their hands on it, especially independent smugglers who might sell it to the highest bidder. i.e. the Sith Imperium.

On a Republic space station orbiting the planet, two Jedi, Satele Shan her zabrak master, Kao Cen Darach, along with Clone Commander Tex and a Republic trooper, were escorting one such smuggler named Nico Okarr.

"I'm telling you, I had no idea what was in those crates. I'm innocent," the Cad Bane hat wearing smuggler said as he was marched down the corridor by his captors.

"You were smuggling Sith artifacts out of Republic controlled territory, captain," Master Darach said, somewhat annoyed and uninterested.

Okarr rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Keep the artifacts. Just give me back my ship," he said.

That's when he caught the sight of a beautiful light blue twi'lek wearing tight clothing. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her tightly outlined rump.

One of the Clone Troopers shoved him. "Eyes front". He ordered with a gruff voice.

"Just inspecting the troops corporal," Okarr said under his breath, smarting off.

Suddenly, the Jedi apprentice Satele Shen felt a little faint. She held her head.

Her master noticed.

"Satele, what's wrong?" He asked with concern as he placed a hand on her soldier.

The column stopped as she shook her head.

"I sense a...a great darkness," she said metaphorically.

Moments later, a fleet of Sith capital ships and fighters comes out of hyperspace,

They begin to attack the space station.

"The Sith Empire is here!" Master Darach exclaimed.

Explosions rocked the station.

Republic fighters and fast attack frigates went to engage the Imperial fleet. The station's few defensive cannons went to work, swatting some of the fighters and boarding out of space. But despite the Republic's valiant efforts, they wouldn't last for long against the power the Sith rolled in with.

More explosions rocked the station. Windows cracked, carbon mist was sprayed everywhere, and exposed cables dangled from the ceiling as sparks flew everywhere.

"We must warn the Republic!" Darach said.

"But our comms are down. And our ships can't outrun those fighters," Tex said.

That's when they heard the sound of some clearing their throat. They all looked to see that it was Okarr.

"Well...guess who has the fastest ship in the sector," the smuggler offered.

The Jedi and clones looked at each other. The smuggler was obviously bragging, but they didn't have a choice.

"Very well. We'll clear you a path to the hanger," Darach said.

The group ran through the debris and body strewn corridor on their way to the hanger. On the way, more explosions rocked the station. Blaster fire could be heard down the hallway.

As The two Jedi, their troopers, and the smuggler ran towards the hanger, dodging and returning blaster fire as they went, someone called out on the station's PA system.

" _Station defenses breached. All hands evacuate!_ " The crewman called out. Then there was a shout and a dying groan, followed by static.

"Stay back!" Master Darach ordered Okarr as he and Satele ignited their sabers and began to clear out the hanger of all of the Sith Soldiers inside. They blasted at the Jedi, but they skillfully dodged and deflected enemy blaster bolts as they cut through the wave of black armored assailants.

Behind them in the corridor, Commander Tex and his troopers were covering their escape. They blaster away at the advancing wave of Sith Troopers.

Imperium troopers fell to their clone counterparts, who backed up into the main hallway that led to the hanger.

Okarr saw a another squad of Sith troopers charging down the corridor. Two of them fired their grenade launchers down the hall at the Clones.

"Look out!" Okarr called to them.

Tex and his troopers saw it and tried to dodge the flying explosives. But it was too late. They impacted the wall behind them and caused a brilliant explosion, sending the troopers flying. Okarr shielded himself from the burning shrapnel. Through the dust and debris, all of the troopers, except Commander Tex and Corporal Jace, lay dead.

Okra looked back and froze for a second. He frowned and walked towards the charging Sith troopers. Out of the corner of his eye, Tex and Jace were getting up. One of them was trying to check the vitals of a deceased trooper.

As he walked, he pulled out a pair of blaster pistols.

He fired his blasters. Blue laser bolts slammed into the wave of troopers, downing two of them. He spun around to dodge a blaster bolt. He fired again. Killing some more Sith troopers.

That's when he saw several droids walking towards them. They resembled Separatist Droidekas. They were painted black, had glowing red eyes and bubble shields. They marched forward and blasted away at the smuggler.

He fired back. But his blaster bolts had little effect.

But that's when Tex and Jace entered the fray.

They blasted away at the shielded droids. After a few seconds, the shields disappeared and the unprotected droids were shredded to bits before they collapsed and stopped firing.

The smuggler and two clones rushed into the hanger, escaping a fresh wave of Sith troopers. They fired back as they passed through the door as the Jedi finished off the Sith troopers in the hanger. Tex used his DC-15a rifle to blast the door control, slamming them shut. But before it was shut, a stray bolt flew through the door and hit Corporal Jace in the shoulder.

"Dammit!" Jace shouted as Tex and Satele went to check on him.

At least the hanger bay was now secure.

Okarr saw his freighter.

A beam from the ceiling had fallen near the ship, damaging it.

"My Ship!" The smuggler exclaimed.

Sparks flew from the scrapes on the hull.

"Will she fly?" Master Darach asked.

"Ehh! She's not pretty. But she's tough," Okarr said.

As the group prepared to board Okarr's ship, a _Fury_ -class Imperial interceptor entered the hangar. When it touched down, the ramp lowered. Two Sith emerge. One was a red-humanoid known as Darth Wyyrlok. The other was a zabrak, immediately recognized as Darth Maul.

The Jedi and Sith looked at each other.

"Captain, get everybody aboard and prep for takeoff. This is our fight," Darach said.

Okarr nodded and boarded the ship to prep for launch.

Commander Tex propped Jace up on his shoulder as he carried him on the ship. "Good luck General. Give 'em a kick in the ass from us".

Satele and Darach nodded before they walked towards the approaching Sith.

* * *

On the ship, Tex set an injured Jace down in a seat, whilst Okarr ran into the cockpit.

He gave an order to his droid.

"T7. Prep the ion cannons," he said.

The droid beeped a reply and went to do that.

* * *

Darth Maul activated his dual ended lightsaber, while activated his single blade.

Darach and Satele rushed towards them. Dearth activated a green saber, and Satele activated a dual ended saber with blue blades.

Satele crossed blades with Wyyrlok, and her master crossed blades with the dreaded Maul.

The four combatants jumped and around and swung their blades wildly, yet skillfully. They sometimes switched opponents.

To the casual onlooker, it was too fast to keep up with everything that was going on.

Darach continued to duel Maul, who swung his blade at his head.

But the Zabrak Jedi slid forward on his knees, leaning his head back from the saber like a deadly game of limbo. he was so close to the blade that he could briefly feel the heat.

Maul then tried to poke Darach in the face with the opposite end of his saber, but the Jedi leaned back before swatting Maul's blade away with his own. They continued the fight right after.

Meanwhile, Satele was (seemingly) driving Wyyrlok back. She crossed one of her blades with his, and leaned forward, trying to force his own blade on his face.

But Wyyrlok kneed Satele hard in the gut, forcing her to double over. Wyyrlok used this split second to bring his blade down on top of her.

But Darach had something different in mind.

He threw his blade, causing it to spin like a propeller. It was heading straight for Maul, who ducked just in time.

But the spinning blade continued towards Wyyrlok. It made contact with Wyyrlok's blade, forcing him to back off, saving Satele in the process, who jumped up and kicked Wyyrlok away before swinging her blades at him in a reinvigorated assault.

Darach's green blade flew back into his palms and he continued the duel.

Satele turned back to help her master by striking his busy opponent.

But Maul forced Darach back and swiftly turned around to greet Satele with a lightning strike that came from his fingertips. She was involved in lightning before she fell to the hanger deck.

When Maul turned back around, he was met by a force push from Darach that sent him flying towards the other side of the hanger, landing next to a recovering Wyyrlok.

Stable got back up and force pulled her saber towards her. Darach placed his hand on her shoulder.

Okarr's ship was taking off. Maul and Wyyrlok shot lightning at the ship. But a rocket propelled grenade forced them to stop and evade the small missile. It came from Commander Tex, who hung from the open ramp.

"COME ON!" He shouted, encouraging them to climb aboard.

Stable started towards the ship, but Darach stopped her.

She looked at him, confused.

"Go Satele. You must walk a different path," he said, as his student lowered her head in sadness.

Darach nodded reassuringly before he ran towards the Sith.

"Master!" She shouted before throwing her saber at her master.

Without looking, he jumped in the air and spun around. Halfway through his 360 degree spin and jump, he snatched the saber out of the air, igniting the dual ended blue blades, which were in addition to her green blade.

With three blades, he jumped between the two Dark-siders and viciously fought them.

* * *

Stable cart-wheeled over some debris and ran along what remained of a catwalk before she force jumped towards the smuggler ship. She caught Tex's hand and he pulled her aboard as the ramp closed.

Okarr's ship bashed the Sith infiltrator out of the way and flew out of the hanger.

"On those guns! Now!" He shouted.

Tex and Satele climbed the ladders in the middle of the ship, which led to the upper and lower gun turrets.

* * *

Back in the hanger of the doomed station, Darach was in the middle of a fight to the finish.

The Two Sith were attacking him from both directions.

Wyyrlok used lightning to attack the Jedi, but he blocked it. Then he swung his blades in a way that caused the lightning to flung at Maul, who shouted in pain.

When they attacked again, Darach cut Maul's dual saber in half, deactivating one end, and then touched the ground, causing a shockwave that pushed both Sith warriors back.

Darach then focused on Wyyrlok. His vicious attacks forced Wyyrlok into a defensive posture. Eventually, he overwhelmed him and stabbed him in the gut with the blade that Satele gave him.

The injured Sith Warrior moaned in pain.

 _One down, one to go_ , thought Darach, who looked for the Dark Zabrak.

He then saw Maul standing their with the remaining end of his dual ended saber hilt. He then reached into his tunic and grabbed another saber hilt. He ignited it.

It was a black blade. The Dark saber. An ultra-rare saber built by the first Mandalorian Jedi, stolen from the Jedi Temple long ago by the Visla family during the Sith wars. How did Maul get it? The Mandalorian gentlemen who had it before died suddenly.

With two blades, he advanced towards Darach, who began to use the force to throw debris at Maul. He cut through the debris being flung at him.

He even cut through an engine, which exploded. The explosion concealed Maul, who came out of it like a bat out of hell. He crossed blades with him again.

Maul went on a vicious offensive. With his two sabers, he constantly barraged the withdrawing Jedi with saber blows. Darach lost Satele's blade, leaving him with the one.

When Maul forced Darach's defenses open, he swung his blades at his stomach, mortally injuring him.

The Zabrak Jedi collapsed and slowly died on the floor.

* * *

As Satele blasted away at enemy fighters that harassed Okarr's ship, she felt cold.

There was a great disturbance in the force.

The link between master and student was ironclad.

She froze for a moment as she felt his life force slipping away.

" _Keep them off of me!_ " Okarr said over the Comm. " _The hyperdrive's almost ready_ ".

Satele snapped back out of it and continued to blast Sith interceptors out of the sky with Tex.

More star fighters were swatted out of the sky.

They flew through a debris field of Republic and Imperial ships.

One Imperial corvette was in their path.

Tex and Satele fired their cannons at the ship, targeting it's critical systems. They strafed it with devastating firepower, causing the bridge superstructure to explode.

Okarr shielded his eyes from the explosion. But that's when he made the jump. The blue tunnel of hyperspace formed around them and they jumped into hyperspace, heading back to Republic space, with the terrible news: The Return of the Sith.

* * *

Back in the hanger, Darth Wyyrlok crawled towards the shield that kept everything from being sucked into space.

He saw dozens of Imperial Star-Destroyers and hundreds of support ships orbiting Moraband.

Moraband was his ancestral home-world. He was a Sith Pureblood. This fight for Moraband was personal.

Maul walked up behind him, looking at the vast display of power before him.

"They escaped my Lord. We...'cough'...failed. They'll...'cough cough'...warn the Republic of our...'cough'...intentions,' Wyyrlok choked out.

Maul chuckled.

"No Wyyrlok. This is just the beginning. The Republic will know to fear our power," Maul said. "Today, after over 3000 years, we own Moraband. And tomorrow...the galaxy," Maul said.

He ignited his dark saber.

Wyyrlok could see Maul out the corner of his eye.

"Welcome home," Maul said before he swung his blade through Wyyrlok's neck.

As Wyyrlok's head rolled across the deck, he looked out the shield as swarms of Sith interceptors passed by.

 _This is only the beginning_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hesperidia Spa and Resort, Ballroom_.

A few hours after the wedding, in the hotel's ballroom, Ahsoka and Lux were having dinner with the family.

That's when Lux looked at the dance floor and had an idea.

"May I have this dance Milady?' Lux asked as he held out his hand.

Ahsoka looked at Lux with loving eyes.

"You may," Ahsoka said as she accepted her husband's hand.

Lux led her to the dance floor, which was filled with other happy, and active, couples, who danced the night away.

When they got there, Lux clasped one hand with Ahsoka's and placed the other on the small of her smooth bare back. She placed her own free hand on the back of Lux's neck.

The two of them slow danced to the rhythm of the slow tempo music.

About five minutes later Ahsoka asked a question.

"Luxie. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything, Mrs. Bonteri," he said.

She smiled when she used the newest addition to her name. Ahsoka Tano Bonteri.

"I was thinking about where we should go for our honeymoon. I want to go to Alderaan," she said.

"Alderaan it is my love," he said as they continued to slow dance. "It is lovely right about now. But no where near as beautiful as you though," he flirted.

"Hm. Flatterer," she said as she got lost in his grayish-green eyes.

Off to the side, Plo Koon was sitting with the Tano family as well.

"Aren't they lovely together?" Bella, Ahsoka's grandmother, said.

"He may be the _husband_ , but I'm not so sure that he's the _man_ ," Kalatosh, Ahsoka's grandfather, joked.

"Daaaddy," Raana scolded.

"What? I'm only saying what's on my mind," Kalatosh said.

Ashoka's two siblings giggled. They were playing with their stuffed toys near Master Plo.

"The will of the force will determine their future. But...they are happy. And that's what matter's right now," Plo Koon said.

"Well said master Jedi," Jorman said.

That's when Plo Koon's com-link went off.

It was a written message from Mace Windu.

He read it.

 _'There's been an attack in the Tion Cluster. All Councilors are to contact the communications center in the temple immediately'_.

Plo Koon looked at the message carefully. Then he looked at Ahsoka and Lux, who were still dancing.

He froze for a second.

Then someone's voice re-focused his mind.

"Master Koon? Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine, I...something's come up. If you'll excuse me...but I must leave," Plo Koon said.

"Of coarse Master Jedi," Ahsoka's grandmother said.

"It was good to see you all again. Please send Ahsoka and her new husband my warm regards and best wishes," Plo Koon said before he left the table.

He walked away and headed towards his ship, where he'd access his comm-link and connect to the Jedi Temple.

If this was an attack by Darth Krayt's Empire, then war was soon likely.

 _I'm sorry Ahsoka_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple Communications center_.

Mace Windu and Yoda were gathered in front of the holo table in the communications room.

Holograms of the Chancellor, his military staff, and the masters of the Jedi Council, stood around the table.

They showed footage of what happened over Moraband.

Sith Star-Destroyers had flooded the system.

Moraband, and the surrounding planets were under Sith control.

"Everyone. About 3 hours ago, our bases out in the Tion Cluster have been attacked by the Sith Imperium. Darth Krayt is apparently making his move," Mace said.

" _Agreed,_ " Dalyell said. " _The Tion Cluster is Republic soil. We need to take action_ ".

" _I concur,_ " Ki-adi Mundi said. " _We should execute our planned response"_.

"All in favor," Mace said.

Everyone said 'aye', to acknowledge their support.

"Very well. Master Kenobi. Go to Malachor you will. Shut down the weapon you must, before use it, the Sith do," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan's hologram bowed. "Yes Master". He said before his hologram disappeared.

" _The rest of you: I want to report to your respective System's Army. We need to mobilize our forces for a confrontation,_ " Dalyell said. " _I'm going to address the nation"_.

Everyone bowed before their holograms disappeared.

Yoda stayed behind. He stood there in contemplation.

This wasn't going to end well.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial fleet. Malachor System (concurrent to Luxsoka wedding)_.

" _You must hold this planet at all costs. And I want that weapon ready to fire. Destroy the Jedi now!_ " The holographic version of Darth Krayt ordered.

"It will be done my lord," the Admiral said with a bow.

Just after Krayt's hologram disappeared, an alarm went off.

"Admiral. We have multiple contacts coming out of hyperspace," someone called out.

"Battle stations!" The Admiral ordered.

Everyone rushed to their stations.

The admiral took this opportunity to look out the viewport.

That's when he saw several dozens warships shoot out of hyperspace, literally right in front of him. They were gray star-destroyers with red stripes.

It was the Republic fleet. The Open Circle Armada.

He was outnumbered 4-1.

"Oh Stang," the admiral said under his breath before blue muzzle flashes dotted the Republic fleet.

* * *

About a half hour later, Dozens of Republic gunships and several ARC-170 squadrons zoomed towards the surface.

They flew through burning debris, which was all that remained of the Imperial fleet in this sector.

On the lead gunship, A bearded Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi and a voluptuous twi'lek Jedi named Aayla Secura.

Their troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion and the 327th Star Corps were here for two things: Retaliation against the Imperium, and the disabling of the Malachor Superweapon.

The Gunship was full of Clone Arc Troopers led by Captain Fordo.

The arc troopers were Advanced Recon Commandoes. They were elite clone troopers, some of the best.

They wore skirt like Kamas around their waists shoulder pauldrons, over their usual clone armor.

Fordo had red markings on his armor, while his troopers had blue.

Holograms of the Jedi's Commanders, Cody (212th) and Bly (327th), were in the middle of the bay.

"Remember. We're hear to deactivate a weapon that could mean the end of the Republic before the war even starts. They can activate it at anytime, so we need to move quickly and decisively," Obi-Wan said.

Aayla spoke next.

"While Cody and Bly take the main force to engage the Imperial ground forces head on, we'll move behind enemy lines and secure the top of the Pyramid," Aayla said.

" _You can count on us Generals. We've been waitin' to show those Sith Skrugs a lesson,_ " Bly said.

" _We'll keep 'em busy while you grab that holocron. Then we'll bust through their lines and see you on the other side,_ " Cody said.

The Jedi both nodded and the Clone holograms disappeared.

"Captain. If you wish to brief your men, now is the time," Obi-Wan said.

"Very well said," Fordo said before he stepped up. "All right, so here's the situation. The Sith Forces have control over a weapon that they used to kill most of the Vong. But what everyone in the Galaxy has failed to realize...is that they can also destroy us. They can target Kamino, Coruscant, Naboo...anywhere. And with the Empire helping the Separatist holdouts, launching terrorist strikes on us, turning our people against us, and launching a first strike, it's time that we finally show 'em that we're not going to take it sitting down. We're gong to take out their ability to destroy us, and buy the Republic time to mobilize our reserves. While our boys in the Infantry hog all of the fun, we're going to sneak in and shut this weapon down and show Krayt that we mean business".

Fordo looked around at every helmet-less face in the Gunship bay.

Everyone stood silently and watched their leader speak.

"Remember: The Sith treated us like garbage. They tried to use us to serve out their will. And know they want to take over the galaxy, and threaten the people we swore to protect. They want to destroy the Republic that gave us everything. They want to threaten our homes. Our brothers. It's time that we rise, stand, and fight. And we won't stop fighting until the Sith are destroyed, oohah?"

"OOHAH!" They replied before they put their helmets on and checked their weapons.

Obi-Wan and Aayla smiled.

They all had the same face.

Same heart.

Same Blood.

Their hearts were swollen up with pride, and their blood was boiling for a fight.

They hated the Sith, because of what they did to the clones. Placing chips in their brains. Treating them like slaves.

And know they wanted payback.

Suddenly, the gunship shook and vibrated. Everyone looked outside. They saw small greenish-black puffs of smoke all around the gunships.

" _Stand by. We've got some serious flak up here,_ " the pilot said.

On the hollow surface, Gun towers poked out of the hollow ash surface to blast the wave of Republic fighters and Gunships.

Several Republic ships were blasted out of the sky.

The ARC-170s launched proton torpedoes that sailed through the air before they slammed into the parts of the gun towers that were visible on the surface, blowing the turrets off.

The Gunships joined in, firing their rockets.

But they weren't aiming for the towers. They were gunning for the hollow surface.

Dozens of rockets slammed into the surface, blasting large holes open into the surface, allowing the strike force to fly through.

Everyone could see the pyramid now.

It was quite a sight, that was ruined by green and red blaster bolts from the Sith troopers on the ground.

It was time to secure the pyramid.

* * *

A couple hours later, Obi-Wan, Aalya, and the ARC troopers were carrying out their part of the plan.

After landing a little way's away from the battlefield, the team moved through the ash ruins to get to the pyramid.

They moved up the Pyramid.

On the surface, near the base of the pyramid, Imperial forces were being hammered by Clone forces that continued to pound their way through the frontline.

Brilliant explosions illuminated the area.

Red and Blue blaster bolts, flew back and forth across the darkened ruins.

The team moved up the pyramid and fought their way to the top.

Sith Troopers on top noticed them.

"Jedi! Kill them!" A Sith trooper shouted.

Red blaster bolts rained down on the Republic forces.

The Arc Troopers fired back. Several sith soldiers that were hit fell down and plummeted about 40 feet.

As the Jedi deflected laser bolts back up at the troopers on the ledge above them, Aayla could hear something with her Lekku.

it was the com-link of a dead trooper 30 feet away.

"Sir! The Jedi are on the pyramid. What do we do?!" Someone shouted.

" _Hold them off you idiot. We have to activate the weapon!_ " The Imperial commander said.

"Master. The Empire is going to activate the pyramid," Aayla said as she deflected more laser bolts.

"Then we don't have mush time. Fordo, meet us up on the edge," he ordered.

That's when Obi-Wan and Aayla used the force to force jump to the next level of the pyramid.

They slashed their way through more Sith soldiers.

Black Droidekas rolled up and began to shoot at them from above, with several more troopers with them.

"Droidekas! I thought we've seen the last of them after the Clone Wars!" Aayla exclaimed.

"There's always something," Obi-Wan said.

The Jedi deflected the rounds back up at the ledge. They downed a couple troopers, but they had no effect on the shielded droidekas.

More Sith troopers began to come in from either side of the Jedi, in an attempt to hit their exposed flanks.

"Surround and destroy them. For Lord Krayt!" One shouted before he and his comrades opened fire on the Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Aayla stood back to back and deflected more and more rounds.

"Where in blazes is Fordo?" Obi-Wan asked out loud.

Fate seemed to answer Obi-Wan's question, as a swarm of Rocket propelled grenades flew through the air and slammed into the droidekas, wiping them out.

A quick glance from the Jedi revealed that the source of the missile pods were grenade launchers that belonged to Fordo's team.

"We've got your back Generals!" He said as he and his men blasted the enemy troopers that advanced from both sides.

"Glad you could join us captain," Aayla said.

"We wouldn't miss this one for the world," Fordo said as he fired his dual pistols into the wave of on rushing Sith troopers.

"Pin them here for as long as you can. Aayla...come with me," Obi-Wan ordered.

Fordo's team held off the Sith soldiers, while the Jedi and two ARC troopers went to where the weapon was activated.

They saw three sith acolytes covering the area.

One of them placed the holocron between the large stone slabs.

The area glowed purple and red.

"You're too late Jedi," one of the acolytes sneered. "Presence. target the Jedi. Make sure the order ceases to exist".

"As you command," the presence said.

"Troopers. We'll take the sith. You dislodge the holocron," Obi-Wan said as he and Aayla charged at the three sith.

Obi-Wan was being attacked by two at a time.

Aayla crossed blades with one acolyte. They danced around each other, slamming their blades together.

The five combatants continued their vicious fight, whilst the clone struggled to remove the holocron.

Aayla was forced to pull back, giving the acolyte ground.

The acolyte leaned forward and tried to push Aayla's blade onto her own face. But that's when she kicked him hard in the stomach and flipped him over her. He landed flat on the ground. Before he could recover, the twi'lek Jedi turned around and thrust her blade through the acolyte and into the ground.

She then noticed Obi-Wan use a force push to throw one acolyte back, before swiftly turning around to chop the other's arm off. He screamed in pain before Obi-Wan finished him off with a decapitation. The other acolyte force leaped towards Obi-Wan, who merely stepped into the leap and pointed his blade up in the acolyte's abdomen before he completed the leap, slicing his lower body open.

"Excellent work Master Kenobi," Aayla complimented.

"Quick. The Holocron!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

He and Aayla rushed towards the two slabs that held the holocron in place.

The ARC troopers were struggling to yank it out.

"Sir. It'll fire at any minute and kill God knows what, and it won't budge. We need a hand or ten," one of the commandoes said.

"Step aside trooper. We'll take care of it," Obi-Wan said as he and Aayla placed their hands around the small floating red pyramid. "Ready Aayla?"

"Ready," she responded.

"Ready, set, PULL!" Obi-Wan said as he and Aayla put everything they had into pulling the holocron out.

They used the force to amplify their strength.

At first, the holocron remained stationary. But then it budged a little. Lightning began to crackle even harder as they moved it.

"It's Moving!" Kayla shouted somewhat triumphantly.

"Just keep pulling," Obi-Wan said.

Captain Fordo and his remaining men came just in time to see them struggling to dislodge an object the size of a fruit.

After a few more minutes, the holocron was finally ripped out of its socket. They were pulling so hard, that when they pulled it out, they fell back on their backs.

The lightning soon faded away.

"Are we sure that it won't overload?" Aayla asked.

"It shouldn't. We interrupted the firing sequence too early for it to overload," Obi-Wan explained.

Aayla sighed. "What a relief," she said.

Captain Fordo was on his com-link before he spoke to the Jedi.

"Generals. I've just received an automated transmission from upstairs. Imperial Naval activity has been detected. A large fleet is heading our way," he said.

"Alright. Tell Cody to get our forces back up to the fleet. We'll take the holocron with us. And tell Admiral Yularen, that when we're back abord, bombard the surface and destroy the temple," Obi-Wan ordered.

Fordo nodded.

Everyone carried out Kenobi's orders.

* * *

About three hours later, the Republic warships gathered in orbit around the planet.

A blue light materialized beneath a few of the Venators.

Moments later, a blue beam shot out from underneath them and headed for the surface.

For a few minutes, the planet and the ships were connected by a blue beam of light.

When they converged on one spot, a powerful explosion ripped out across the area around the temple.

It was engulfed in flames. The surrounding area was completely flattened.

As a fleet of over 100 Imperial warships came out of nowhere, the Republic fleet jumped into hyperspace, leaving the system for good.

The Holocron was in Republic hands and on its way to Coruscant, where it would be locked away in a secret vault.

Even if the temple survived to be used as a weapon again, the Sith didn't have the holocron to activate it.

No one brought it up, but they all thought about it: The opening shots had just been fired in yet another war between the Jedi and the Sith.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial apartment complex, Coruscant_.

A couple hours after their wedding ended, Ahsoka and Lux came back from Hesperidium after saying goodbye to the Tano family.

They decided to go home to their apartment on Coruscant.

Ahsoka, still in her purple wedding cocktail dress, walked into their bedroom. Lux followed her in and turned on the lights.

She looked around and sighed. "It's good to be back," she said.

Lux walked behind her and placed his hands on her stomach. He leaned his head forward over her shoulder.

"I made the necessary arrangements darling. I just need to wait for a notification from my assistant, and we'll be able to go to Alderaan in a couple days," he said before he pressed his lips to her cheek.

Ahsoka smiled and closed her eyes. Her Lekku began to purr. She placed her hand on the back of Lux's head to keep his head where it was.

"Hmm. I'm looking forward to it Luxie," she said as she placed her hand on the back of Lux's head, to keep his lips where they were.

He withdrew his lips from her cheek and walked over to the refresher. He stopped in the doorframe and looked back at his new wife.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and wash up real quick. I'll be right out," Lux said.

Ahsoka nodded and blew him a kiss.

He caught it and kissed his hand before disappearing behind the refresher door.

She smiled and walked over to the balcony. It was nighttime on this part of Coruscant. The lights were on all over the city, and the sounds of traffic meant that the city was very much alive.

Ahsoka breathed in the fresh outside air and smiled as she contemplated.

 _'I have a family, a husband, a job I love, and my whole future ahead of me. Can this get any better?'_ She thought to herself.

Ahsoka Tano Bonteri then walked over to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

She then began to take her gloves off while she kicked her shoes off.

The togrutan then reach behind her neck to undo the string that held her dress up. When it came undone, the front of the dress began to fall away from her torso, showing off her body in all of its womanly glory.

She then pulled it down the rest of the way. Sense the dress had panties sewn in, she was completely naked when she took the dress off. All she had left was her black transparent leggings which went all the way from her feet to her upper thighs.

When she was about to put her pajamas on, she felt something long and hard rest in the crevice between her plump butt cheeks, and two hands rested on her stomach. A naked, and hard, torso pressed against her back, sandwiching her read head tail.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked behind her.

"Uuuuuuhm...changing into my pajamas," she said, confused. Her confusion away when she realized that her husband was naked.

Lux's hands went up her waist before they rested on her breasts.

"Why Mrs. Bonteri...don't you know what happens after a wedding?" Lux asked as he began massaging Ahsoka's large breasts.

"Mmmm," she moaned out as she closed her eyes. "No,"

Ahsoka yelped in pleasure when Lux began to pinch her nipples.

"Why...the wedding night of coarse," Lux answered when he let go of his wife's breasts.

Ahsoka turned around. She had a huge seductive smirk strewn across her face.

Lux smiled and outstretched his arms, as if welcoming Ahsoka into his naked embrace.

"Come my beautiful darling _wife_ ," he said, emphasizing wife. "I am going to give you the greatest pleasure you've never experienced...and then some".

Ahsoka stepped over to her husband and pressed her naked body against his, coiled her arms around his neck, and smashed her lips against his in a wet soaking kiss.

She stood on her toe joints and slid her lips past Lux's lips, invading his mouth. She moaned as the kiss was deepened. Ahsoka then hooked one of her legs around Lux's waist.

As Lux's wife enveloped his mouth with her own, his hands began to explore her body.

His hands had been running up and don the sides of her orange waist. He then drifted them down her hips, and her butt cheeks. He rested them there for a few moments. When he felt Ahsoka hook a leg around his waist, he drifted his hands underneath Ahsoka's rump.

Lux then lifted Ahsoka up. She giggled and crossed her legs around her husband's waist. She then smashed her lips against his again. They continued making out while Lux began carrying them over to the bed.

But when they got there, Ahsoka shifted her weight as hard as she could.

"Whoa!" Lux exclaimed as he was turned around and forced onto his back. He chuckled and Ahsoka giggled, as she pinned his wrists to the bed and straddled his waist.

They stopped and looked into each other's eyes, staring into each other's souls lovingly.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his again. Their lips broke apart with a smooching sound.

They smiled at each other.

Lux sat back up, with Ahsoka in her laps.

He kissed her again. That's when Ahsoka impaled herself on his erect manhood. She gasped and threw her head back in pleasure, before slowly beginning to ride Lux's waist.

Lux began to gasp and grunt before he placed his hands on Ahsoka's butt cheeks in order to guide her movements. He then placed his lips on her neck, planting hot kisses on her neck.

Ahsoka sighed and sqeuled lightly as she placed her hands on the back of Lux's head.

Lux continued to thrust up into Ahsoka's womb as she rode his waist.

When the pleasure became too much for her, Ahsoka arched her back, leaned back away from Lux, and threw her head over her shoulders. She continued riding him as she stretched her arms over her head.

Lux ran his hands up from her rump and up her waist. He then rested his hands on her breasts, which she had pushed out when she leaned back.

He began to gently massage them, kneading them. He then leaned forward and placed his head in the valley between her breasts. As he continued to massage and mold them like wet clay, he rubbed his cheeks back and forth between her warm and soft, soft breasts.

Ahsoka shouted in pleasure.

Lux's pelvic thrusts and his gripping massage caused a spark of pleasure to ignite inside of Ahsoka, causing an orgasm to rock her body.

As her walls tightened around Lux's erection, he flipped Ahsoka over onto the bed so that he was on top, and he began to pound into her repeatedly. She gasped as she continued to cum all over Lux's erection, which was still pounding into her. Soon, a pleasuarble sensation throbbed its way up Lux's shaft before its tip exploded.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to pump his load into Ahsoka's body.

Ahsoka gasped as Lux's fluids rushed up her womb. She tightened her legs around Lux's waist, arched her back, and pressed her large breasts upward into his slim torso.

When Lux was pumped dry, he collapsed on top of Ahsoka.

He laid little kisses on her neck.

"That...was...amazing," he said in between kisses.

"I know," Ahsoka sighed out. She gasped a little in pleasure when she felt invisible hands begin to gently squeeze her breasts. They then started to gently wiggle and quiver in every direction.

Lux stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes when she gasped.

"Shall we continue...Mrs. Bonteri?" Lux asked Ahsoka as he looked at her quivering breasts.

She smiled. "Of coarse".

Lux smiled and went to work on her body.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and softly moaned. Lux began laying kisses on Ahsoka's tits, which quivered sense the Daughter was using the force to make them do that.

When Lux stopped leaving kisses on Ahsoka's quivering tits, he began to trail kisses down her stomach. He kept doing that until he went for her flower.

She gasped in pleasure and threw her head back when she felt Lux eating her out.

As Lux went to town on her flower, and the Daughter (from inside Ahsoka's body) used the force to make her breasts wiggle around, Ahsoka just lied her head back and began sucking on her fingers.

Before she could cum, Lux withdrew from her flower and laid down atop her. He began to thrust his erection into her flower, pounding her sweat spot over and over and over again.

She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, in order to feel him pound into her better.

Lux grunted with every thrust he made into Ahsoka's body.

Eventually, Ahsoka's walls tightened around Lux's erection, causing her to climax all over Lux's erection.

He came right after that and started pumping into Ahsoka's body, shooting his hot substance up into her womb.

Lux stopped thrusting when he was done pumping into his lover's beautiful body.

"You're unnaturally good at this Luxie," she said.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down her lean stomach.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he said as he laid back atop her. "Because we've only just begun".

They smiled at each other and smashed their lips together.

* * *

 _They continued to make love moments later._

 _They got into the 69 position and began to go to town on each other's midsections._

 _And later, Ahsoka began to give Lux a tit-job. She rubbed her massive tits together against his erect member while trying to lick the tip at the same time._

 _She then began to envelop his shaft with her mouth. She slithered her long tongue around Lux's member and began to bob her head back and forth. He leaned his head back into the pillow and let gasps escape from his lips._

 _A few minutes later, Lux's member began to quiver. It exploded and shot his seed into Ahsoka's mouth. As Lux continued pumping his load into Ahsoka's mouth, she gleefully swallowed every drop of his cum._

 _A little while later, Ahsoka stood on all fours. Lux stood on his knees behind her._

 _He began to thrust into her womb from that position. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure._

 _Lux grunted with every thrust into her womb._

 _As he continued to pound her sweet spot, Ahsoka's butt cheeks jiggled, and her boobs bounced excitedly._

 _Moments later, Lux exploded inside of Ahsoka for the umpteenth time._

* * *

A couple hours later, Ahsoka was lying on her side and still wearing her thigh high transparent leggings.

Lux lied down behind her.

His member was pressed against her rump as he spooned her.

"Mmmm, you gave me a heck of a lift tonight Luxie," she groaned.

"As I said before, I aim to please," Lux said as he planted a kiss on Ahsoka's cheek.

She reached behind her husband's head to keep his lips on her cheek.

"No kidding. I can't wait for our honeymoon," Ahsoka said.

"So...what do you want to do on Alderaan?" Lux asked.

She turned her head further to look at Lux.

"Each other," she said suggestively.

Lux's eye brows flared up in shock. Then he smiled.

They smiled and laughed.

"Where?" He asked.

"Our hotel room. The fields. The lake. The Hotel rooftop. In public," Ahsoka said musingly.

"Mmmm. Looking forward to it," Lux said.

Ahsoka pulled Lux's face towards her lips. She pulled Lux's lips onto her's for a wet, soaking, and passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you Ahsoka," Lux said.

"I love you too Luxie," she said before she pecked Lux's lips again.

She then turned her body over, her back facing Lux.

Lux then began to spoon Ahsoka again.

They then drifted off to sleep for the first time as husband and wife, after hours of making love as a married couple.

They began to dream of their honeymoon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kaas City, Dromund Kass, the capital of the Sith Imperium_.

The New Lord of the Sith, Darth Krayt, stood before his citizens.

Thousands of soldiers stood at attention in the streets of Kaas City.

He stepped up to the podium and spoke into comm.

"Citizens of the Sith Imperium! My loyal subjects. I stand before you this evening, to inform you...that the Tyrannical Republic, and its barbaric Jedi attack dogs, have launched an unprovoked attack against our peace loving people. Despite the fact that we helped them survive and win the Yuuzhan Vong War...they have made us yet another victim of their treachery. All diplomatic measures were taken in a desperate attempt to keep the peace. But the Bloodthirsty warmongers of the Republic want another war, to fill the pockets of its politicians and industrialist that make up its corrupt oligarchy. So, to defend our people from Republic aggression, I have ordered our brave warriors to reclaim the lost territory of our once great Empire. People of the Imperium, as well as its faithful allies, it is time to reclaim the galaxy. It is time to destroy the Republic and anyone who stands in our way! FOR THE EMPIRE!" Krayt shouted.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" The crowd shouted back.

The people cheered in jubilee as Sith Troopers marched onto their transports.

The Sith were back. And now they were at War.

* * *

Later, in Palpatine's old throne room in the Imperial Citadel, Darth Krayt looked out the viewport.

The dusk sky was glowing bright orange. It was filled with Imperial Star-Destroyers that were preparing to go off to war.

Darth Maul stood nearby, looking out the same viewport.

"It's glorious...Isn't it Lord Maul?" Krayt asked as he continued looking out the viewport.

"Oh yes. An impressive display of Power," Maul said.

"You see what happens when you agree to serve me? You are given a great deal. Just think: Sidious is dead and his followers are dead or underground. The galaxy is on our side, and the Jedi-led Republic will soon be destroyed. The Galaxy will soon be ours," Krayt said as he smiled.

His smile disappeared when he felt a sharp and burning pain melting his organs.

He looked down to see a lightsaber blade jutting out from his chest.

The blade was swiftly withdrawn from his chest.

Darth Maul deactivated his saber and walked around Krayt to look out the window.

"No...the galaxy will be mine," Maul said as he looked at the fleet of Star-Destroyers that hovered above the city.

"But...We had a deal. I...uchk...I freed you. I gave you everything," Krayt spat out.

"True. But you ran the risk of trusting me, which was a mistake on your part. And you assumed that I would serve you. You were even more wrong there, because I serve no one. Oh, and you didn't give me what In wanted most: Galactic Domination," Maul said. "But don't worry. You won't be forgotten. Perhaps I'll have my personal flagship named after you, in honor of the person who made this all possible: You, our lord and master, who could not see the galaxy he always wanted," Maul monologued.

He activated both his red and dark sabers, before walking back to Krayt.

He crossed both blades in an X in front of his neck.

Kraft looked up in fear.

"Long live the Supreme Leader," Maul said as he decapitated Krayt's head.

Maul deactivated his weapons and walked back to the viewport. He sat down in the throne room, continuing to watch his Army take to the skies and march forward 'til victory be one.

 _Soon, my revenge will soon be exacted_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Holonet News, Chancellor Dalyell's address to the galaxy_.

" _Citizens and warriors of the Republic. My fellow patriots. Just hours ago, the Sith Empire launched an unprovoked and dishonorable attack on our soil. They attacked several planets in the outer rim, which were all home to either Republic bases or settlements. The lives of thousands of Republic servicemen will not go unpunished. These are difficult times that we live in. It is time for our people to finally stand up to the Evil Empire. We must show our resolve in the face of adversity. I ask that the Congress declare, that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by the Sith, A state of War has existed between the Galactic Republic, and the Empire of the Sith"._

For once, Dalyell got a half descent clap from the Senate.

With Palpatine dead, the Senate had no choice but to let the Republic fight the Imperium.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message to all Grand Army Personnel, from the Joint Chiefs_.

 _All Clone Army personnel. By order of the Supreme Chancellor, by approval of the Galactic Congress, the order for General Mobilization has been sounded. The following instructions are to be followed as listed._

 _1\. All QRF (Quick Reaction Force) units are to mobilize over the planet Generis for operation: (Redacted)._

 _2\. All Grand Army reservists are to report to their units within 72 hours._

 _3\. All Republic Naval assets that have been moth-balled are to be brought back into fighting shape as soon as possible._

 _4\. All Border guards and bases are to maintain a full alert status at all times._

 _Everyone. 'We Are At War!' To ensure the survival of the Republic, we must follow these instructions and take up arms against the Sith Imperium._

 _May the Force be with you all._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial apartment complex (a few hours after the order for General Mobilization)_.

Ahsoka heard chirping in her sleep. She woke up to see her comlink, next to her lightsabers, on the nightstand.

It blinked and chirped.

Someone was trying to call her.

She groaned as she slowly arose from her deep sleep and stretched, or tried to sense her new husband still had a grip on her from their _incredible_ wedding night.

Mrs. Tano-Bonteri got out of Lux's grip. She groaned and stretched, the sheets falling away from her torso.

Ahsoka then grabbed her com-link as she rose from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving her husband in the room.

The newly wedded Togrutan was still completely naked, except for a pair of thigh high leggings. Her breasts jiggled and her hips and Lekku swayed as she walked down the stairs.

She pressed the button on the com-link to speak into it when she was in the living room.

"Hello?" Ahsoka asked into the wrist device in her hand.

"Ahsoka. It's me Rex," Said the person on the other end.

"What is it Rex?" she simply responded.

"Ma'am, we have a serious situation," he said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's the Empire. They've declared War on the Republic. The Government has already declared a state of emergency, and the Military is mobilizing for Total War. We've been ordered to report to the 501st's barracks in 72 hours," Rex explained.

She contemplated the news for several heartbeats.

Ahsoka wanted to scream.

 _'Unbelievable! I just got home from war and got married. Now I have to go off to war again. Grrrr!'_

"Understood. I'll see you in a few days. Ahsoka out," she said in a reserved tone before she shut off the com-link.

Ahsoka stepped over to a window. She stood there and watched over the city. It was early dawn. The sun was only barely peaking out over the horizon. It looked like a thin red-orange line of light beneath a sea of dark blue.

Military activity had suddenly increased since she woke up. Republic fighters had stepped up their patrols across the skyline. She looked down at the streets directly below. Clone Troopers from the Coruscant Guard were stepping up security around the areas near the senate buildings. Check points and security gates were rapidly being set up.

In the distance, the klaxons were blaring. Not because of imminent danger, but because they were being tested for malfunctions.

Ahsoka then heard foot steps coming up behind her. Her Lekku were good for something like this. She could never be snuck up on. But sense she knew of only one other person that was in the apartment with her, she had nothing to be alarmed about.

As she looked out over the city, she felt two hands cover up her eyes. Instead of a city that was waking up, she saw blackness as her eyes were covered.

"Guess who," Lux said into her lekku, his warm breath tickling her striped head tails.

"Is it a handsome and dashing man?" Ahsoka asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Close. It's your handsome and dashing husband," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled. But she still looked out over the city.

Lux coiled his hands around her front, his naked body pressing against her's. She leaned into him as he did so, but remained silent.

"A credit for your thoughts my dear?" Lux asked as he left a trail of small kisses on one of her head tails.

He rested his erection between her butt cheeks and began to massage her breasts.

But Ahsoka wasn't purring like usual, or sighing in pleasure.

"Luxie, I have...I have something to say," Ahsoka said as she turned around to face Lux.

He just stared at her with a confused look.

"We can't go to Alderaan. We have to cancel our honeymoon," she said.

Lux's mouth hung open in shock. He looked upset and confused. "What! Why?!"

Ashoka's eyes began to water up a little.

Lux then stepped forward and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Ahsoka...why do we have to cancel?" he asked more calmly.

She breathed in deeply.

"Because we're going to war".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Byss System, Darth Sidious' secret HQ_.

A recovering Sidious was on a space station in the Byss system.

Krayt and Maul didn't know about this place. Only people with an unquestionable loyalty to Palpatine were given this secret.

He looked out at the Imperial fleet and the space stations all around him.

His secret Empire was a lot smaller than usual.

Lord Vader and the Grand Inquisitor kneeled behind him.

"What is thy bidding Master?" Vader asked.

Palpatine looked out the viewport for a few seconds before speaking.

"Darth Krayt, and Maul, must be silenced. They are a threat to everything we've worked so hard to obtain. We must reclaim our place as the Empire's masters," he said. "But for now, we will bide our time and gather our loyalists. And when Krayt fails to defeat the Republic, we will Return the Empire to its rightful rulers. And then we will continue our plans".

Vader and the Grand Inquisitor left.

These were difficult times for the Sith.

But Sidious had one thing that would guarantee his success.

Patience.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, that was chapter 5 folks.**

 **And Hot Damn! That chapter was a doozy. It was my longest one yet, with just under 15,800 words.**

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's the latest chapter of my story, Return of the Sith.**

 **Last chapter: Sith coup on Dromund Kass, Luxsoka wedding, The war begins, the Republic fights back, Maul takes over the Empire, Vader and Palpatine go into hiding and continue plotting.**

 **This story has escalated significantly in the last chapter.**

 **For this chapter, we explore the calm before the storm, and the storm.**

 **And for God's sake, will someone leave a review. I don't ask much of you people.**

 **BTW: I saw, _SW: The Last Jedi_ a little while back. Disappointment all around. You suck Disney. I no longer recognize your SJW garbage as canon.**

 **My slight rage aside, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _ **3 days after the previous chapter.**_

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Conference Room, Senate Building_.

Chancellor Tomas Dalyell from the planet Sera was sitting at the center of a long table.

Around him, were all of his military advisors and cabinet members.

A few members of the Jedi order were present. Yoda and a few other council members were there. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan were heading for Moraband with the invasion fleet.

Governor Tarkin and Admiral Pallaeon were in the room as well.

They were all watching as General Bardry Salaman stood in front of a holographic map of the Galaxy. The Outer Rim was colored orange, and Hutt space was green. A few dark red spot were scattered across the Outer Rim. They were Sith territories and possessions. Which included military bases, ancient Sith Temple, and even major industrial centers that were loyal to them.

The Yellow dots were all that remained of the Yuuzhan Vong. They were quickly disappearing. The planets in the core, and northward of that, that were blinking blue and red were planets that were prone to revolution. The royal blue dots were major Republic military industrial centers.

General Salaman was a human from the planet Sera, just like Dalyell. He was the Commander of the COG Army when Dalyell was the chairman. Now he was the head of the Republic Military, after replacing Tarkin.

"Go ahead General," Dalyell asked.

Salaman nodded and held his pointer stick to the map.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Core of the Sith Imperium is centered around the Tion Cluster, but they also have holdouts scattered across the outer rim giving them resources. And their home territory is somewhere in the unknown regions. I think that if we invade the Tion cluster directly and cut off their supply routes into the region, then their Empire will fall apart," Salaman said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"However, there are a few slight problems. Half of our fleet is mothballed, we don't know the Imperium's real strength, Our economy hasn't fully transitioned to a Wartime economy, and we don't know what kind of support their getting from the 'neutral powers'," Salaman said in air quotes. "If we're going to hit them, then we need to do it hard and fast. And we need to go right now".

"Then that means the decision is your's, Chancellor," Admiral Pallaeon, the Commander of the Republic Navy, said.

When Pallaeon said that, everyone turned to Dalyell, who has his hands clasped together as he leaned his elbows on the table, deep in contemplation.

After a few minutes, the Chancellor looked up.

The suspense was murderous before he finally spoke.

"We're going in".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Throne Room, Imperial Citadel, Dromund Kaas_.

"My lord. The Republic will most likely be trying to cut off our forces in the outer rim," one of Maul's officers said.

Maul sat in the throne that once belonged to Sidious.

"Fine. I want all of our available forces to protect our assets in the regions. Is that understood?" Maul asked.

"Yes my lord. But what about the Tion Cluster" he said.

"We will draw their fleet in and blast them from the surface with our arc cannons. And when we've drawn the Republic in, then our fleet will launch a pincer maneuver and overwhelm their fleet," Maul said.

Maul waved his hand as his chair rotated towards the window.

His advisors filed out of the room.

Maul looked back out over the sight outside his viewport. Imperial forces were on their way to the front.

He smiled.

It was said that Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who chopped Maul in half, was apart of the operation.

 _How fortuitous. I will kill Kenobi, and then...when the invasion is driven back...I will march through Coruscant's streets with my army. And then...the Galaxy will kneel before me_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial apartment complex, Coruscant_.

It was four hours before midday.

The people of Coruscant were going about their busy lives.

People were going to the theater to see the latest piece of holoscreen art. Others were going to work or running errands to support their families, while children went off to school. Sky cars flew back and forth through traffic that stretched across the planet-wide bee-hive that was Coruscant.

Everything seemed completely normal, except that something was out of the ordinary. What was it? Oh right! The Military transports that were heading up into orbit.

Once again, for the third time in 5 years, the Republic was at War.

Clone Troopers were being marched onto their transports.

People's taxes were going up to fund the war effort.

Spending was allocated from other government programs to fund the war effort as well.

And Protestors gathered outside of the Jedi Temple, the Coruscant Military complex, and the Senate building.

Lines of Clone Riot Troopers separated the protestors and the important landmarks.

Oh, and more riots broke out across some of the Core Worlds. But they were no where near as big as they were weeks earlier, being more isolated.

But they were just cry babies who had way too much time on their hands.

It was a real pain for those who actually had to fight in the war.

Clones that had built families since the Clone Wars had to, once again, go join their brothers to fight in the outer rim.

It was also a real bother for a certain togrutan named Ahsoka Tano Bonteri.

The recently married Gray Jedi sat cross-legged in a meditation position out on the veranda of her and her husband's apartment. She wore her usual bodysuit, but she added a skirt, which had an 'A' shaped slit on either side.

She has been meditating for hours now.

This is basically what she's been doing ever since she found out that the Republic was at war, and that she was heading for the Outer Rim.

When she went to use a workout gym down on the lower floors, she had been using a punching bag. But she was so enraged that she kicked it at the wrong angle, sprained her ankle and cut the bag up with her sabers in a fit of rage.

Everyone looked at her, with absolute terror in their eyes. The manager was so terrified by Ahsoka then, that he had to go around her and send the bill to Lux.

She hasn't spoken to any of her friends lately, and she isolated herself from everyone around her. Even Lux.

They haven't made love since their wedding night. The War sucked out all of the pleasure in her life.

Her daily schedule for the last 68 hours was wake up early, wash up, meditate, go on long walks, stop an occasional crime, come home and meditate before going to bed.

 _'It's not fair. Why do I have to go off to war again. I've given everything to this cause, and I can't even have a peaceful life with Lux'_.

To calm her rage, she meditated constantly.

Ahsoka was reciting a quote by the first Gray Jedi, Leor Danal. The quote was the basis for the Gray Jedi Code.

 _"There must be both dark and light"._

 _"I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life"._

 _"There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish"._

 _"There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order"._

 _"I am a wielder of the flame; a champion of balance"._

 _"I am a guardian of life"._

 _"I am a Gray Jedi"_.

As she continued meditating, she could hear Lux's footsteps vibrating through the floor. She could feel his presence, and hear his footsteps with her Lekku.

Lux was dressed in a tight royal blue, long-sleeved and collared shirt, with brown trousers and dark gray boots.

He was heading right towards her.

"Ahsoka. We need to talk," he said.

"I don't want to right now. Maybe later," she said.

"Well, I hope it's within the next few hours," Lux said, referring to her ship date, which was today in 4 hours.

She would join the 501st Legion and go out into the outer rim...again.

"Don't even go there," she hissed.

"Ahsoka, you've been doing the same thing for three days. Isolating yourself, getting up every morning to meditate, not talking to me. And when was the last time you ate something?" Lux asked.

"My meditation slows down my metabolism. The force gives me everything my body needs. Besides...I had a breakfast sandwich this morning," she said.

"Ahsoka, I am your husband, and I'm here for you. So please, my love, tell me...what's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" She shouted as she threw her head over her shoulder to stare daggers at him. "You know what's wrong. I've given this Republic everything since I was three years old. And that's despite everything I've had to deal with. My trial, my friends getting killed, the betrayals that I've experienced. All I want is a quiet life with you and instead, I'm about to go off to war for the THIRD TIME! THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG".

Lux just stood there. He was dumbfounded. His mouth hung open, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Ahsoka's dagger-like stare began to fade, and her eyes began to water up. She then began to cry as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Ahsoka buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

Lux came over and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka. shhhh shhhh. I'm here for you," he said as he pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to us? Why can't we just go run away and leave this war behind?" She asked, irrationally, as she continued to shed tears.

"Ahsoka, I'm surprised at you. Part of the reason I fell in love with you is because you are the bravest person I know. What would your master think? And your men, who have to go off and fight?" Lux asked, concerned.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Your right Lux. I'm sorry," she said as she rested her head on Lux's lap.

He smiled and ran his hand up and down her Lekku.

"It's alright," he said.

They stayed their for a few minutes. That's when Lux could feel Ahsoka's Lekku purring. She hasn't done that in three days. He smiled when it gave him an idea.

"Come with me," he said as he got up. "I want to show you something".

Ahsoka groaned and got up to follow him.

She followed her husband out of the door and too the elevator. He pressed a button that took them to the bottom floor.

They walked out and Lux led Ahsoka to the basement.

It was actually a fairly large basement, full of lockers. This was where all of the senators in the building came to store personal items.

Lux went over to his locker.

"Why are we down here Lux?" She asked.

He turned around.

"Turn around and close your eyes," he said.

One of Ahsoka's eye brows raised up over the other one. She was confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Will you just do it," he snapped.

Ashoka's eye brows flared up as she recoiled.

"Fine," she said snippily as she turned around.

Her eyes closed.

She heard Lux unlock and open up his locker, which opened with a squeak.

He rustled around for something.

After a few seconds, Ahsoka felt something cold snap shut around her neck.

She tensed up a little.

"What the-!" She exclaimed.

"Relax," Lux said reassuringly. "It's just a collar".

Ahsoka opened her eyes. She ran her fingers along it. It was a collar. But she felt something in front over her throat. It was a pendent of some kind.

"What is it?" She asked.

Lux unsnapped the hexagonal pendant and showed it to her.

"It's a stone pendent attached to a silver collar. It has a sapphire gem trapped inside, so when you have it carved, it comes out in blue. I had it carved with the crest of house Bonteri, with your face markings surrounding it. I wanted it to symbolize how you are responsible for the continued existence of my... _ **our** _family's lineage. And I wrote something for you on it," Lux said as he handed her the pendant.

Ahsoka examined it. It did indeed have the crest of House Bonteri carved in blue and surrounded by her face markings, including a small inscription written around its edge, also in blue.

It read, ' _To Ahsoka, my darling wife. I love you, now and forever-Lux_ '.

"Oh Lux!" She gasped.

"I wanted to give it to you on our honeymoon. But...," he said with a shrug. "...well you know".

"I love it Luxie," she said as she put the pendant back on her collar, before giving Lux an innocent peck on the lips. "Thank you. And don't worry. We'll have our honeymoon as soon as we've kicked those Sith Nerf Herders back down whatever hole they've poked their ugly heads out of."

Lux smiled and coiled his arms around her waist.

He held her chin with his finger and thumb.

"That's the Ahsoka I know," he said.

Ahsoka giggled before she pulled Lux by his collar, bringing him in for a wet soaking kiss.

Lux rested his hands on her hips while she buried her fingers into Lux's hair.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka broke the kiss.

She rolled her eyes to the side and blushed deeply.

"Ya' know...Lux? We can always have our honeymoon right here," Ahsoka said as she smiled mischievously.

Lux's eyes widened as he heard his wife going back to her regular old flirty self.

"Oh, great," He turned and paused. "Wait, what?" Lux asked as he turned back to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smirked and backed up a few feet, discarding her boots and gauntlets as she went, revealing her smooth orange hands.

"I would like to make it up to you. I owe you for three days don't I?" She asked flirtatiously, referring to the love making drought between the young married couple.

Lux smirked as he looked on with both curiosity and amusement.

Ahsoka then reached for her collarbone.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip_.

It was the sound of her bodysuit zipper's pull tab being pulled down.

She pulled the zipper down all the way and she started pulling her top down her body. She felt the cold basement air tickle her warm flesh. The sensation made her nipples pierce through her latex top.

Her wetsuit slipped off of her fiery shoulders and it reached her breasts. Her breasts were so big that the top got stuck, brushing against her nipples.

But with a little bit more pressure, her gravity defying, D-cup breasts were finally freed, and they jiggled with excitement as they escaped their latex prison.

Ahsoka then turned her back towards Lux as she pushed the top down to her waist, where she started to push her pants and skirt down as well, slowly revealing her plump butt cheeks. They were pulled down and released from the confined space in Ahsoka's tight pants, making them quiver in her purple panties.

Lux was watching the whole time and he couldn't avert his eyes. Then again, why wouldn't he. He hadn't seen his loving wife strip for him in three days. A throbbing bulge also started to form in his midsection beneath his pants.

Ahsoka was now almost completely nude as her latex clothing was reduced to a puddle at her feet.

All she had on her purple panties, which their tied up in a knot on the side.

Ahsoka walked back to the wall, her breasts gently jiggling as she did so. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall and stretched her arms over her head, pressing them to the wall in a submissive, yet erotic pose.

Lux could tell that she was blushing.

"Do whatever you want with me," she said seductively, yet shyly.

Lux just stared at his wife, who had just casually stripped for him seconds ago.

The Onderinian senator unsnapped his two buttons before pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his lean abs and pecks. He then kicked his boots off before pulling his trousers and boxers down.

Ahsoka watched as his member was pulled down and sprung up like a diving board before it pointed up, the tip level with his navel.

When he completely stripped off his own clothes, he slowly moved towards her. He had seen her naked several dozen times, yet very few were in a room that anyone could access. His heart thundered in his ribcage.

The young and beautiful Togrutan's lungs very gently moved her large, fiery breasts up as they filled up with air, and back down as they emptied. Up and down. Up and down.

In response to her heaving chest, Lux noticed, Ahsoka's nipples were impatiently dancing in small and subtle, yet erotic, circles.

He reached out to touch his wife.

"Ah!" Ahsoka gasped out as her husband cupped her orange jugs.

Lux began to squeeze them. His hands clenched and unclenched over her tits. The human male pushed, pulled, and squashed, sinking his fingers deep into her breasts. He always loved how soft they were. How very relaxing to knead.

Ahsoka gapsed and sighed in pleasure.

As Lux continued his gripping massage, he pressed his body against her body, his erect shaft gently caressing Ahsoka's fiery stomach. Even in the cold basement air, Ahsoka felt incredibly warm. It made him quiver down below.

They looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in each other's souls.

Lux leaned in and pressed his lips against Ahsoka's lips, in a passionate kiss. Ahsoka moaned as Lux began to playfully nibble her soft lips. As he used his tongue to penetrate her lips, Ahsoka coiled her arms around Lux's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, burying her fingertips in his luscious hair.

Their lips made wet smacking noises as they made out.

Lux broke the kiss. He looked into his blushing wife's eyes, while still fondling her breasts.

He leaned in again. But this time, he buried his face into her neck, which he began to lick and suck on.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure.

As her husband continued to suck on her neck, she opened one eye and saw that the basement door was still open. While still holding her husband's hair, she reached out with the force, shut the door, and locked it. They were completely blocked off from the rest of the world, for a few hours at least.

Lux trailed his lips down Ahsoka's body. He planted wet kisses on her neck, her collarbone, and between her voluptuous breasts. As he pinched her nipples, Lux rubbed his head back and forth between the large mounds of soft flesh.

Ahsoka continued to twitch and sigh, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her husband them planted his lips on her breasts to suck on them, relentlessly attacking the hardened and rubbery bud with his tongue.

"Ah! Ah!" Ahsoka gasped, as Lux continued to suck on her nipple like a piece of candy...a very erotic piece of candy.

He continued to knead her breasts with both hands and suck on the 'candy' with his mouth.

"Ah! Luxie...AH!" She continued to sigh.

Encouraged by her adorable reactions, Lux withdrew his lips from her breasts, before pushing his face into the other one to give it the same treatment.

Ahsoka continued to gasp in pleasure as her husband continued to ravage her breasts.

After a few moments of sucking her nipples, Lux began to trail is lips even further down Ahsoka's body.

He moved at a deliberately slow pace, planting kisses on her belly as he went.

When he reached her belly button, he began to lick and play with it as he grasped her purple panties.

Ahsoka pulled the strings and untied the knot on her hip, letting her panties fall to the ground.

Lux looked at her nether regions. He then looked up at her. She was looking down at him, smiling seductively.

He looked back down at her crotch and swooped down on her crotch like a wild ruping, burying her tongue into it and sucking on it. He rubbed her firm and plump but cheeks, as if to keep her from getting away.

"Lux. Nnnh! Ah! Krif!" Ahsoka sighed as she threw her head back, closed her eyes, and gasped in deep pleasure. She began to rock her hips back and forth against Lux's face.

After a few minutes, an orgasm rocked Ahsoka's body. Her juices leaked out of her body, before Lux sucked her nether regions dry.

Ashoka's felt so weak, that she nearly sank to the floor.

But Lux had different ideas.

Still holding her butt cheeks, he ran his hands underneath them and lifted her up into the air.

"Heeheeheehee! Luxie!" She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want to you, as you requested," Lux simply said.

Ahsoka blushed and smirked seductively before she wrapped her legs around his waist. She coiled her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ahsoka challenged flirtatiously.

Lux smirked and pressed her against the wall, sandwiching her between himself and the cool wall.

He then started to thrust his erection into Ahsoka's flower. She gasped in pleasure when she felt Lux pound into her sweet spot.

For several minutes, Lux grunted as he continued pounding into her, the pleasure building up between the both of them.

The beautiful togrutan's walls started to tighten around Lux's erection. This was the beginning of her orgasm. She came hard, her juices leaking onto his throbbing member.

When this happened, Lux came hard as well, shooting his seed up into Ahsoka's womb.

When they were done cumming, they both panted heavily.

They sank to the cold basement floor. They were both sweaty and panting from their erotic escapade. Lux, who was on top of Ahsoka, pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. They both snuggled next to one another.

Lux wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned in next to his lover's Lekku. "You are incredible, my beautiful little vixen," Lux said as he trailed kisses along one of her head-tails.

Ahsoka smiled and rolled over on her side to face him.

"You're the one doing all of the work," she said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pouty look.

"True. You are quite submissive right now," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled mischievously.

She then reached down to stroke his member.

"Maybe I should take over for a little while," Ahsoka said seductively as Lux began to groan in pleasure. His member grew in her hand and she knew that he was ready.

Ahsoka pushed Lux on his back. She then leaned over his crotch and opened her mouth. Seconds later, She had enveloped his member with her mouth and she starting sucking on him.

Lux threw his head back and began to moan and lightly gasp. "Ahsoka, can you use your...uuuuuuhhhh! Never mind," Lux said to his Lover as she granted his request by wrapping her tongue, which was longer than a humans, around his member. It slithered around his dick a few times before she started bobbing her head up and down.

Lux opened his mouth and sighed while slowly throwing his head back against the cold concrete. "Ooooohhh, yeeeess" he groaned out in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

Ahsoka continued sucking for a few more moments.

Her husband's shaft was coated in her saliva, and she continued bobbing.

She kept going down on him more and more, getting closer and closer to his crotch. She almost had his entire length in her mouth.

That's when his tip touched the back of her throat. Her eyes opened in shock.

Ahsoka tried to ignore it, but she started to gag and tear up. She let go of his cock and coughed a little.

"Ah-Ahsoka. Are you alright?" Lux asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm fine Lux, I...*involuntary twitch*...I'll be alright," Ahsoka said.

She straddled him below his crotch. She then looked down at Lux's erection.

"Hmmm. I think you've gotten too big for my mouth Luxie. But there's something _else_ I know you're not too big for," Ahsoka said before she impaled herself on Lux's erection, causing both of them to gasp.

Lux threw is head back, obsessively aroused. Ahsoka rode Lux's waist slowly. "Ohhh," she gasped out. "This'll do nicely," Ahsoka said as she began to ride her husband at a faster pace.

Lux moved his hands up to her hips in order to guide her movements.

He then noticed that Ahsoka's movement began to slow a few minutes later, as if her hips began to give out under her. That was confirmed when she nearly collapsed on top of him after climaxing all over Lux's member. But she propped herself up with her palms on his chest as a ridiculous amount of pleasure vibrated throughout her body.

 _Well, we can't have that now can we?_

Still on his back, he brought his hands down to her butt cheeks. He did so in order to thrust into Ahsoka better. She moaned loudly in pleasure as she felt how he was pounding into her and tried to sit back up. But she failed. She leaned against him, still propping herself up with her hands, desperately trying to keep herself up.

She was so exhausted.

Lux almost felt guilty. 'Almost' being the key word.

 _'Sorry Ahsoka. But I have to cum too'_ , he thought to himself.

Lux, undeterred, continued thrusting into the girl on top of her. He was breathing heavily, as was Ahsoka, and with one final thrust, his member exploded inside of Ahsoka for the second time that morning.

A white haze started to fill Ahsoka's head and vision before as she started feeling Lux's seed shoot up into her entrance.

Miraculously, Ahsoka regained a little bit of strength in her hips and sat up.

She threw her head back over her shoulder at the intense pleasure, and clasped her hands behind her head. Her breasts were pushed outward.

After fully unloading into his former friend and current lover/wife, Lux collapsed onto the basement floor, with Ahsoka on top of him. She lied down on the floor, cuddling up next to him. Her boobs pressed forward and enveloped his upper arm.

"That was amazing Ahsoka," Lux said. While Ahsoka slowly scratched his hair, she started to feel the warm sexual urge spread throughout her body again.

"Let's have another go," Ahsoka said, rubbing one of her thighs into his crotch.

Lux, while getting hard again, turned his head to look at Ahsoka, almost getting lost in her stern looking blue eyes.

"The ground's a little cold. Wouldn't you rather we continue this in our own bed Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

"I don't think I can wait that long Luxie," Ahsoka said before kissing his jawline. Ahsoka stopped kissing his jawline and whispered into his ear. "Besides...,we're not gonna be on the floor," Ahsoka said.

Lux looked at her with a confused look.

Then suddenly, Lux felt himself being levitated into the air. He floated about six feet above the floor.

"Uh, wait, Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Lux asked, a little panicky.

His question was answered when Ahsoka got up and jumped into the air with him.

"Are we-?" Lux tried to ask.

"Oh yes," Ahsoka said.

She crossed her legs around his waist and pressed her massive orange breasts against his trimmed pecks, her nipples vanishing under the warm and soft mounds of clay that were attached to her chest.

"This is crazy," Lux said as his hands found her breasts. He gently kneaded them as he stared at the togrutan he was levitating with.

"Oh yes it is. But then again..." she gasped out as Lux began to suck on her neck. "...you married crazy".

Lux began to push himself against the fiery orange body beneath her.

Ahsoka gasped and threw her head back over her shoulders as Lux continued thrusting his shaft into her flower, ravaging her beautiful body.

"Keep going Lux, uuuhhhh!" Ahsoka gasped. Lux continued to sink his teeth into her neck, and his fingers into her breasts.

She felt like she was being caressed by air.

And Lux enjoyed how smooth Ahsoka's body was. And her breasts...dear God her soft and squishy breasts.

They both began to shutter as pleasure began to rise up in their bodies.

Ashoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her climax coming. Her pleasure was further increased as Lux shot his hot, sticky substance into Ahsoka for the third time this morning.

Ahsoka noticed that Lux was tearing up a little. She didn't always realize it, but her going off to war was even harder for Lux.

As levitating newly weds slowly sank to the floor, Ahsoka pulled Lux's head to her chest, gently stroking his hair as he sobbed a little.

They set down on the floor, With Ahsoka on the bottom, touching the cold concrete. But she didn't complain.

Lux listened to Ahsoka's soft and relaxing breaths. Her plump orange breasts heaved and sank in sync with her breaths, gently pushing Lux's head up and down.

"Hmmm," Ahsoka finally purred. "You, sure know how to treat a girl to a good time Luxie".

Lux was irresponsive to her statement. That's when Ahsoka felt tears dripping on her chest.

"Luxie?" She asked.

Lux pushed himself back up so that he could look into Ahsoka's sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm not taking this ordeal very well either," he said.

"It's okay," Ahsoka said as he cupped one of his cheeks with her hand. "I understand".

She smiled up at him.

He returned the smile.

"Thank you love. If there's anything else you want from me...?" Lux asked.

"There is..." she answered.

Lux blinked at the sudden interruption.

"Yes?" He asked.

Ahsoka blushed fiercely. "I..."

"Yes...?" Lux pressured.

"I...I want you to pound into me..." she pouted. "...mmmm...like a wild animal," she moaned.

Lux's mouth hung open. But Ahsoka's submissiveness made him smirk. It rekindled his earlier desire to rub himself against her until they were absorbed into each other's bodies and souls.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Lux turned his head over his shoulder to look at the door.

Their hearts stopped.

Someone wanted in.

 _'Hello! Why is this door locked? Is someone in there? Open this door!'_

"Or just bury me now," Ahsoka mumbled.

Lux looked back down at a blushing Ahsoka and smirked.

"I'm _so_ not letting you forget this," Lux teased before he pressed his erection against Ahsoka's nether regions.

Ahsoka gasped sharply.

Lux began a slow but steady hump, rocking his body back and forth against the smooth orange skin of his wife.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! I originally brought you down here to distract you," Lux said in between grunts.

His wife gasped before leaning her head back. She spread her legs apart to allow him easier access.

"Mnnh! Mission accomplished, Ah!" Ahsoka said before the overwhelming pleasure caused her to gasp in pleasure.

Lux pressed his hips even harder against Ahsoka's, making his naughty wife gasp every time he moved. She brought her fangs to Lux's neck, half kissing and half biting. Lux, in turn, nibble on her Lekku, whilst cupping her breasts and playing with them. Ahsoka shuddered beneath Lux, but offering no resistance whatsoever.

"So violent. UUhhh!" Ahsoka gasped as she moved her her arms over her head, arched her back, and pushed her soft breasts further into the young human adult ravaging her.

As Lux continued to thrust into Ahsoka's snatch, he trailed kisses down her Lekku, neck, collarbone, and down to her breasts. He gently nibble on the erect bud on her tits.

The feeling of her husband's teeth on her rubbery nipple caused her gasp in pleasure, and slight pain.

That's when Lux stopped using his teeth, opting to just suck on it instead, whilst caressing the sensitive bud with her tongue.

Ahsoka continued to moan loudly, as Lux continued to thrust into her nether regions and suck on her nipples.

"Uh...force, this is wonderful," Ahsoka gasped as Lux released her tits from his mouth, replacing his lips with his fingers.

Lux moved his hips with precision. His thrusts were made in circular motions. Every time he pounded into Ahsoka, he sent wonderful shocks of ecstasy throughout their bodies.

"UH! UH! Ah...Soka, Ah!" Lux said between grunts, before two orange hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him for a wet soaking kiss.

Their eyes were closed as they kissed. Ahsoka moaned against Lux's lips.

The minute their lips parted, they went straight back to moaning as they rubbed their hot and slippery bodies together.

Someone else had begun knocking on the door, but Lux and Ahsoka could care less.

"Lux! Oh Lux!" Ahsoka gasped before she started grinding against Lux's thrusting hips, increasing the force of his thrusts into her body.

She hugged Lux tightly as he continually thrusted into her.

But her strength betrayed her and her body fell back, going into a spasm.

White hot pleasure filled Ahsoka's vision as her and Lux's orgasms became one and the same. His erection throbbed as it pumped his hot liquids up into Ahsoka's body, making her gasp and pant in pleasure.

When Lux was done unloading into Ahsoka's body, he closed his eyes and collapsed, resting his head between Ahsoka's breasts, his vision half-obscured by orange flesh. The soft orange cushions moved up and down with each of her forceful breaths, gently pushing Lux's head up and down.

Neither of them said anything. They just lied there, enjoying the relaxing sound of each other's breathing.

* * *

"Your terrible," Ahsoka said with a pouty look on her face.

Lux looked at her with confusion written all over her face.

"Huh?" He asked.

They had been dressed for a while now. They showered and then they started driving towards the 501st's staging area.

That's when they pulled into the civilian section of the military complex, where Lux would escort his wife to the front entrance.

This led Ahsoka to ambushing Lux with this statement.

"I was emotionally vulnerable and you took advantage of it," Ahsoka accused.

Lux was caught off guard.

"Well, I...uh, I would never do something like that, and to be fair-," Lux tried to say before Ahsoka threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his.

They kissed for a few seconds before Ahsoka broke the kiss and looked into Lux's eyes. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't...mmmm...distracted me," Ahsoka said as ran her nails down the front of Lux's jacket.

"I was glad to oblige my little 'Soka," he said before he pressed his lips against her's, whilst placing his hands on her waist, running them up and down.

Ahsoka moaned as she pulled her husband deeper into the kiss.

They broke the kiss when Ahsoka heard her comm-link chirping. She looked at it and saw that she'd have to get going in about 5 minutes.

"I have to go Luxie," she said as she looked at her with a pouty look.

"Don't worry my love. We'll meet again. I promise," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled and looked in her husbands eyes, as if staring off into space.

Then she got closer to him. So close that her orange breasts were pressed up against his chest.

She placed her lips on his cheek.

She then kissed his other cheek.

Ashoka's lips left Lux's other cheek with a _smoosh_ sound. She reached up to kiss his forehead.

When Ahsoka was done kissing Lux's forehead, she went back down to look him in the eyes. He looked deep into her eyes, which were both filled with her desire and passion for him. Lux could even see a hint of sadness.

She, in turn, saw the pain in his eyes from all of his recent hardships, including hearing Ahsoka having to go off to war again. But his eyes were also full of passion and understanding.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Lux's neck and she moved closer to his lips, which she captured with her own.

Lux closed his eyes and kissed her back. After about 10 seconds, they broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. Seconds later, Ahsoka pushed her lips against Lux's again. This time, she slid her tongue into his mouth.

He slithered his tongue into Ahsoka's mouth, while being mindful of her sharp canines, and they were now affectively making out. Lux slid his hands down the side's of Ahsoka's stomach until they rested on her hips.

While they continued their make out session, Ahsoka arched her back and pushed her breasts even harder against Lux's chest, before lifting one of her legs up as she leaned back, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Lux broke the kiss and looked at her. He had a tear in his eye which streamed down his cheek. Ahsoka wiped it away with her thumb, while she was cupping Lux's cheeks in her hands, and spoke in a cracked voice.

"Lux, I Luh, I love you".

"I love you too Ahsoka".

Ahsoka started to step away, holding his hand for as long as she could. When she was too far from him, their hands separated.

She then walked over the security door, which was guarded by two clones from the Coruscant Guard.

One of them held up his palm.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask to see some identification," the trooper said.

She flashed a hologram of her mugshot with some information on it.

"Ahsoka Tano, Commander, female togrutan, 501st Legion," the trooper read aloud. "Everything checks out. Welcome back ma'am".

They opened the door to let her through.

Before she walked through, she looked back one last time to look at Lux.

He waved at her and he waved back. They smiled at each other.

She ripped herself away before she entered the facility.

As she walked through the corridors, she could see troopers from all kinds of different units going to wear they needed to be.

A handful of them were on their com devices, speaking to holograms of different women. Some of them, she noticed, were pregnant.

Clones were bred for war. But even they got busy on shore leave. They would have too if they wanted a life outside of the military.

It made her think of Lux. Her eyes watered up a little, but she squinted her eyes shut as tight as she could, holding back the waterworks.

' _We'll see each other again. We have too.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic staging ground for the 501st Legion, Coruscant Military District_.

Several Clone Troopers from the 501st Legion, Rex, Appo, Harcase, Tup, Jesse, Kix, Dogma, and Coric's boys were standing in front of a holoscreen, watching a video address from Darth Maul.

" _My people... Sons and Daughters of the Sith Imperium. This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the land they thought to take away and use against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But if there are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!"_

" _General Salaman had this to say on Darth Maul's latest outbursts,_ " said the Holonet news host.

" _The Sith and their dictator play a martyr while threatening the peace of the Galaxy-_ ," Salaman said.

"Listening to this shit makes me want to brake something," Hardcase said as he banged his fist on the wall close to the holoscreen.

"Ever the diplomat Hardcase," Ahsoka said as she walked up to them.

"Ahsoka," The younger Clones said as they went up to their old officer.

They shook hands with her, gave her bro hugs and a few fist bumps.

Dogma, being more stoic, stood back and Saluted. "Commanders Tano," he nodded.

"Glad to see you kid," Rex said.

"You ready to hit the road commander?" Tup asked.

"You know it," she said.

"Well then, let's go kick some Sith Ass," Hardcase said.

Ahsoka and the clones went up to the Indomitable's bridge to meet up with General Kota and Admiral Autem.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Holonet news recording of General Salaman, Chief of the Defense Staff_.

" _The time for diplomacy has passed. The Sith do not reason. They started this war when they invaded our territory, and it's up to us to conclude it_ ," Salaman said.

As Salaman addressed the Republic, more and more Republic warships shot into hyperspace.

They were on their way to the outer rim.

On their way to do battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Moraband, Horusat system, Lord Maul's address to the Galaxy, Republic invasion zero hour_.

Darth Maul was addressing the galaxy as Republic warships entered the system. They came out of hyperspace guns blazing. They fired their heavy cannons and long-range concussion missiles on the Imperial Warships in the system.

 _"The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit,"._

Powerful explosions ripped the Imperial ships apart, sending their debris in every direction.

The Republic fleet engaged the rest of the Imperial Navy elsewhere, while the GAR landing craft headed for the planet.

 _"Even now they advance on our home world, to seize by force what they cannot claim by right"._

Republic Assault Ships began their landing sequences, whilst bombarding the surface of Moraband _._

 _"They cannot imagine what awaits them"._

Suddenly, an arch of lightning exploded from the surface and speared through one of the Assault ships, making it explode and sink to the surface _._

 _"WE WILL SMITE THE INVADERS FROM OUR SKIES!"_

Down on the surface, Republic gunships were touching down on the surface, amidst a hailstorm of blaster fire that came out of the orange fog that rested on the surface. Some Clone Troopers were gunned down before they hit the floor. The rest advanced under the storm of fire.

 _"Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny"._

All around the Republic landing zone, Clone Troopers tried to return fire. Their helmets allowed them to see through the fog, but they still had trouble seeing. They soon realized that they were surrounded, and were taking fire from all sides.

 _"We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul"._

Republic tanks were blasted to bits when they tried to advance. The explosions blasted clones in every direction if they stood too close.

 _"We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood"._

Clone troopers withdrew from the battlefield and retreated back to the landing zone, forming a perimeter around their landing zone.

 _"And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities..."_ Maul said as Sith Stormtroopers marched out of the fog, stepping over the corpses of dead Clones. _"...they will know: This Galaxy belongs to the Sith._ "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a thought or two in the review section when you're done with this chapter.**

 **If you're a fan of the Killzone franchise, then parts of this story might be familiar to you.**

 **And the romance scene was inspired by one of wolf1291's fanfic stories.**

 **BTW, I'm thinking of making a second version of this story. It'll have elements of 'the end is near', 'vixens of stress relief', and this story, but with no Yuuzhan Vong, since I want to have another story about their invasion later. It's all part of a third AU that i'm thinking of writing. Check out what I have planned in my profile. I have three lists of stories. One for each AU i've written or plan on writing. AU3 will be listed in my C. list. Let me know what you think in a private message.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey **folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **Here's part 7 of my story, Return of the Sith.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **(Parts of this chapter are inspired by the Killzone series, by Guerrilla games)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Gunships carrying men from the 212th Attack Battalion, en route to the surface of Moraband_.

Over the dead landscape of Moraband, dozens of Republic fighters and gunships, along with several assault ships, were heading for the surface under heavy fire. The Sith Army was holding a large promontory, which towered over their defenses and allowed observers to call in artillery strikes on the incoming Republic forces. There was a lack of air cover for the Sith, but they had firepower on their side, and used it effectively, forcing the Republic transports to hang back.

Republic ground units were off in the distance, taking shots at the Sith defenders.

In one of the lead Republic gunships flying over the battlefield, a bearded man was hanging on to the hand rails, whilst directing his forces through a com-link.

" _Remember, our objective is to shatter their lines...break them up...then take out any remaining pockets of resistance, one by one. And whatever you do...avoid the mountaintop gun anchoring their southern flank. A ground assault on that position is too dangerous. I repeat, leave the mountain guns to our air support_ ," said Obi-Wan.

In another gunship nearby, Clone Marshal Commander Cody was with 'A' squad. They were going to be dealing with Sith forces elsewhere, like Obi-Wan.

" _This isn't going to be an easy mission Cody. But if we stick to the plan, we'll get through this,_ " he said.

"Copy that General. See you when this is finished," Cody said, before Obi-Wan's gunship broke off with a few others.

"Commander Cody..." One of his men aid behind him.

Cody turned around to look at his men, who were getting their weapons ready for action. He saw that Lt. Waxer was speaking to him.

"...Thirty seconds to LZ sir!" Waxer yelled out over to humming sound of the gunship's engines.

"All right listen up!" Cody ordered, prompting his men to pay close attention. "I want you all to maintain squad formation, but I want plenty of space between men. Boil, when we get on the ground, I need you to-" Cody said, when the pilot cam over the comm.

"Heavy flak incoming! Brace yourselves," the pilot interrupted.

More and more puffs of red and black smoke appeared all around their ships, causing it to shake violently.

One laser bolt hit the gunship's port side.

"STANG!" Boil exclaimed.

They were hit right were the left ball turret was. The glass ball fell, with the pilot trapped inside, and plummeting to the ground.

The gunship began to trail smoke lose altitude.

"We're hit and going down. Brace yourselves!" The pilot exclaimed.

Everyone held the hand rails more tightly.

The ground got closer and closer.

That's when it hit the ground violently. The ship scraped across the surface. Everyone inside had to struggle to hang on, but a couple troopers were thrown forward like rag dolls.

The remaining ball turret snapped off from the force of the impact, causing it to fly forward and skip across the ground. The trooper inside was as intact as the ball however.

Eventually, the ship came to a steady halt on its side, a cloud trail of dust behind it.

For a moment, there was silence. But then the hatch slid open, thanks to a couple troopers opening it manually.

The surviving clones spill out of the crew bay. Some stumbled. One trooper ripped his helmet off to vomit into the rocks beneath him.

Cody and Waxer stumbled out as well.

"Achk! Waxer, what's our status?" Cody asked in a strained voice.

"Sir, the bird's waisted, the crew's dead, two of our troopers are dead, and two more are injured. But the rest of us are okay. But that's not the worst part," the clone lieutenant said.

"Oh! Do elaborate," Cody said sarcastically.

"Sir...We're right by the promontory," Waxer said.

Cody looked over the gunship to sneak a peak of the towering rock formation, from which the Sith forces were hammering Republic forces in the distance.

"Right where we're not supposed to be," Cody said.

"Sir. General Kenobi said that an assault on that rock would be impossible," Waxer reminded.

"True. But what would he do if he were in this position right now?" Cody asked him as he stared at the large rock formation.

Waxer turned back to look at the others, who were looking back at him.

"Troopers...prepare to attack".

* * *

A few minutes later, the troopers had armed themselves with the weapons and ammo that made it in the crash.

The wounded were moved under cover.

They lined up against the Gunship's belly, with Cody in the lead.

"Alright, CT's 8867 through 8869, affix grappling hooks and follow me. The rest of you stay here and prepare for covering fire," Cody ordered.

Waxer, Boil, and several other clones readied their rifles.

Cody and his three troopers prepared to move, placing hooks in their rifle barrels with cables attached to them.

They were completely silent and still.

"NOW!" Cody ordered before he and his troopers exploded from cover, sprinting as fast as they could towards the base of the rock formation.

At the very millisecond that Cody and his men charged, Lt. Waxer and the rest of 'A' squad jumped up, slammed their rifles over cover and unleashed a storm of Blue blaster bolts at the enemy stormtroopers on the ridge-line, overlooking the battlefield.

Several Sith troopers fell before they realized what was happening.

They turned their attention towards the troopers at the crashed gunship.

Red laser bolts flew towards the gunship, blasting holes into it and leaving scorch marks on the hull.

But enough troopers turned their attention to Cody's men to cause them trouble.

Laser bolts landed all around them, kicking up dust and scorching the ground.

One of Cody's troopers, CT-8868, was hit by a hail of blaster bolts. He hit the ground dead.

But before they could concentrate on Cody and his two remaining men, they disappeared behind the south end of the promontory.

"Oh Frak that was close!" One of the troopers, CT-8869, exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know," CT-8867 said.

"Cut the chatter and prep your ascension cables," Cody ordered.

They aimed up at the top of the rock formation.

When the hooks were in place, they held down a button on their DC-15a rifles, reeling in the cables, and thus...pulling themselves up to the top.

* * *

At the top of the rock formation, the Sith artillery emplacement was raining down fire on the battlefield.

A couple troopers were standing on guard, or helping to load the gun with more proton shells.

One of them heard a clanking noise, followed by rock crunching.

He looked in the direction of the noise and saw three hooks on the cliff. They had cables attache to them.

He walked over and saw that they were swaying from side to side.

Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He aimed at one of the cables and fired.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHH!" CT 8869 screamed as his cable was severed, causing him to plummet to the rocky base below. His armor, thankfully, hid the gore for the most part.

This prompted Cody and CT-8867 to move faster.

They eventually reached the top, 8867 being the first up and over the top.

He tried to bring his rifle to bare on the sith trooper facing him, but the Sith trooper sent several blaster bolts into his chest. He fell backwards over the cliff.

Cody was the last man standing. He jumped over the cliff with his rifle and charged the lone sith trooper as baster bolts struck the cliff behind him.

The Sith trooper charged at Cody and they tried to bash each other with their rifles.

They clashed, using their rifles as blunt instruments to duel.

The sith trooper's two comrades jumped down from the gun position to help, but before they could...Cody swiftly brought his rifle stock into the troopers faceplate. The force was so great that he broke the sith trooper's neck.

The two remaining sith troopers attacked them with stun batons.

Cody blasted one in the face, killing him.

But the other on was to close for him to line up a shot. So like with the first sith trooper, he resorted to CQC...close quarters combat.

He dodged the stun stick and held his rifle up like a barbell. He brought it up into the trooper's face, forcing him to stumble back.

He fell back, and Cody moved swiftly. He pressed a button on his rifle, activating a laser bayonet. He brought it down into the sith trooper's armored abdomen.

When he withdrew his bayonet, he saw the gunner pointing the artillery piece at him.

"I have you now Republic filth," he said as his crosshairs hovered around Cody's head.

* * *

Back down by the crashed gunship, which looked like swiss cheese, Waxer and the other clones were still fighting for their lives.

A platoon of mechanized Sith infantry were advancing with several light tanks. They kept the clones suppressed with their anti-infantry weaponry.

Only Waxer, Boil, and a few other clones remained, aside from the wounded. They were pinned.

A trooper named Woolley aimed over cover to take a couple pot shots, but a blaster bolt landed a few inches in front of him.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed before slamming back against the gunship for cover. "This isn't going well".

"Yeah! No Shit!" Another clone exclaimed.

Boil moved next to Waxer.

"Waxer, if the commander doesn't take that gun down soon, we're cooked!" Boil exclaimed

"I know, I know. We've gotta hold out a little...wait," Waxer said. He pointed up at the promontory. "...Look!"

Everyone looked up. They saw the sun reflecting off of something.

Boil looked at Waxer.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Yeah, I Am. Everyone..." Waxer called out as he pointed up at the glint of light. "...Concentrate your fire on that reflection!"

The clones all aimed up at the glint of light and opened fire.

* * *

Back up on the promontory, the gunner had his fingers close to the triggers.

But before he could fire, a hailstorm of blue blaster bolts ripped him apart.

His scorching remains slumped over the gun controls.

Commander Cody was surprised, but relieved. Not to mention alive.

But, he decided, he would worry about that later.

The clone commander climb onto the gun and pulled the burning corpse out of the seat before jumping into it himself.

He turned the gun around and down towards the enemy forces on the ground.

 _Alright you Sith bastards, time to give you a taste of your own medicine_.

He waved the crosshairs over the Imperial forces about to overrun his men.

* * *

Waxer, Boil, Woolley, and a few other troopers were holding the line.

But they were pinned down and running low on ammo.

Trooper Woolley's blaster was shot. It exploded in his hands and made his hands sting. He seethed in pain as he looked at his shredded guanlets.

The battle was waging fiercely around the crash site. Judging by the voices in the Clone's voices, it was desperate.

"Target 2 o'clock!"

 **"** Two mags left!"

"Boil, talk to me!"

 **"** I'm okay!" Boil called out to Waxer

 **"** Watch your flank!" Another trooper called out.

 **"** Target 9 o'clock, range, 50 meters!" A trooper said, before he turned around and looked at Woolley. He grabbed a DC-15 rifle and handed it to Woolley. "Take this and stay down!" He said before he was shot in the back of the head and killed.

"Wade's down!" Woolley called out as he cocks and locks his DC-15 and begins taking out targets from inside the wreckage. Several Sith trooper went down, but many many more took their place.

"Reloading, cover me!" One trooper called out.

"Covering!" Another trooper replied.

 **"** Last mag!"

 _Lt. Waxer throws a mag at Woolley._

"Woolley! Last mag! Make it count! Team, ammo check!"

Imperial gunships come in to support the light armor.

 **"** There's too many of them!"

"Trapper! Last mag!" One trooper informed.

"Pick your shot, make 'em count!"

"New target, range, 80 meters!"

"Got it, got it!"

"I got three rounds left! Boil shouted out. He got up and fired his last laser bolts. They flew straight and true, spearing an Imperial trooper in the chest plate.

But then Boil is shot and wounded in the leg.

"Boil! Hang on!" Waxer called out as he dragged Boil behind cover

"Oh shit..." Boil groaned in pain as Waxer dragged him.

 **"** Defend this position!" Waxer called out to his remaining troopers.

One by one, the trooper ran out of ammo.

And Imperial forces continued to close in on the crash site.

But just as a hope seemed lost, The cannon at the top of the promontory cut loose with a barrage of devastating firepower.

The rounds slammed right into the Imperial tanks and gunships. They all exploded. Many of the infantry weren't lucky either. They began to retreat.

The Clone looked up over cover to see what was happening. The turret at the top of the rock formation began to fire on Sith positions near the frontline, clearing the way for Republic forces in the distance to advance.

"The commander did it. They're retreating! HAHAHAHAH!" Trapper laughed out loud.

"That's a sweet sight," Woolley said as he leaned against the hull of the wreckage.

"Yeah, you better run," Boil said, while he was on the ground.

* * *

Later, after driving the Sith back, Republic forces began to establish a foothold on the planet.

A large base with buildings, landing pads, and an outer fence with turrets, had been set up.

Gunships were landing around the clock, dropping off troopers, supplies, and viechles.

A med station had been set up for the wounded troopers.

Cody and his men have just arrived from the field. The wounded were dropped off an the landing zone, whilst the others went to the newly set up barracks.

The clone commander headed for the command center.

Along the way, other troopers saluted him as he passed.

When he got to the command center, he took his helmet off and walked into the makeshift CIC, which looked like it was hastily set up, having a holo-projector underneath a tent.

Obi-Wan and a few officers looked up from the holo-table and saw Cody coming in, who snapped a salute.

"Cody! It's good to see you," Obi-Wan said.

"Likewise sir," Cody said.

"The fighting in my sector was more difficult than anticipated," Obi-Wan said, holding up a bandaged hand. "How was it where you were?"

Cody smirked.

"Heh. Routine. About what we expected".

Just another day in the Grand Army of the Republic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message from a propaganda officer, a Helghan native named Scholar Visari, working for the Sith Imperium_.

 _"Sons and daughters of the Sith Empire, your destiny beckons. Stand with your brothers and sisters, stand with Lord Maul, and together we will be undefeated. The past is our faith, the present is our strength, and the future... the future is our birthright!"_

* * *

 _"Sons and daughters of the Sith Imprium, the path toward a better tomorrow stretches out before us. Toward a future that is golden and eternal. But our journey together must cross a wilderness of hatred and bigotry, a landscape of lies seeded by the venom of our old enemy. Our foe knows us. He fears us. But we must not underestimate him. The Republic, while they cower and snipe from beneath their veneer of civility and freedom, are soulless and hollow. They make their pithy, mewling claims of liberty and righteousness, and all the while, they look upon the face of downtrodden sentients with loathing and disgust. The enemy sees them as abominations, mutant freaks fit only for killing. To the foe we are less than sentient, but they will learn their mistake, my fellow revolutionaries. We will show them the iron and steel beneath our flesh. We shall cast them against the unbreakable rock of our collective will. We will make them realize the truth that the children of Moraband, and the outer rim, know in their hearts: that our people, the Sith Empire, are the next step in the evolution of this galaxy's destiny"._

* * *

 _"When the Sith were forced out of the galaxy many millennia ago, they were lost, a broken collection of exiles on the verge of death. At first they thought their new world would strangle and destroy them. How wrong they were. The Sith exiles saw what was in every one of them, their strength and their indestructible spirit, and made it manifest. That great change was the rebirth of their people. A people fit to stride the stars and shatter its enemies. Sons and daughters of the Sith Empire, you are the embodiment of that glorious legacy, the inheritors of the victory that you fight for every day. You alone are fit to forge the future and the destiny of our galaxy. History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or the timid. We shall not suffer the irresolute and spineless men of the Republic to dictate our path! When you granted us the privilege of your leadership, we, the downtrodden people of the galaxy, willingly sacrificed ourselves to the engine of your nation. Our only goal to bring our people the absolute and deserved mastery of our destiny. We am humbled by the magnificent example that your people have set. The workers and artisans among us who toil and ask not for a claim, but accept the honor of our new Sith leaders. The soldiers and warriors who burn with cold fire and unyielding resolve never flinching before the guns of our adversaries. The teachers and commissars who hold the very soul of our people in their hands, shielding it from the lies of the treacherous and disloyal. We seek reward in service alone. Each of us shares in the greatest glory of them all. We are the true inheritors of the galaxy! Ruthless to those who oppose us, masters of those we defeat, unflinching in the face of adversity. I pity all those who were not born beneath our banner, for they will never know the touch of greatness as we do. And yet, there are some among our great community who do not march with us. Voices raised in dissent and opposition. Soft minds that take the words of the Republic for truth! To those who bear the seeds of rebellion in their hearts and question the way of the Lord Maul and the Sith Empire, I say this: Would you have us embrace the very thing that rejected us? Would you make us lay down our rifles and surrender our armor, stark naked before a force that wishes only death and submission for us? Peace is something we all desire, but the Republic, and their Jedi hitmen, would make it the peace of the grave! Shattering our people's spirit and burning us to ashes! Beware the puppets amongst us, sons and daughters of the future! Know them, and spite them! Give them no succor or shelter! If any one of you doubts the fidelity of another, be it neighbor, brother, parent, or child, speak! It is the sworn duty of Lord Maul's political officers to isolate and re-educate these misguided souls. To bring them back into the fold. Expunge their weakness for the greater good!_

* * *

 _"Our victory is imminent._ _With our hearts tempered in the fires of war we strive forward and take the fight to the foe. Let us never forget the duty that we have taken upon ourselves. Our enemy is tenacious and bold. The Republic dared to turn their weapons upon that which the We hold dearest. Our saviors. Our Liberators. Our...new Imperium. This invasion will not go unpunished. This criminal act unleashed the whirlwind of our wrath! Our guns never tire, and we will beat back the foe! Send them... running! The path we have chosen is not an easy one. Struggle is the father of all things and true virtue lies in bloodshed. But we will not tire, we will not falter, we will not fail! In the blood of our comrades comes the price we must pay. Blood alone moves the wheels of history. And we will be resolute! We will fear no sacrifice and surmount every difficulty to win our just triumph!"_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Sith Academy, Valley of the Dark Lords, Moraband_.

"My lord, the Republic invaders are about to take Moraband. What are your orders?"

Maul stood on the roof of the Sith academy, looking out in the distance, watching as the Republic slowly began to break through his lines.

"Deploy the arc cannons, and then launch our pincer strike. We will drive the Republic from our skies," Maul said.

The officer bowed and left Maul alone, ready to carry out his orders.

The Republic was on the verge of taking Moraband.

They slowly fought their way through the valley of the dark lords on their way to the ruins of the Sith Academy, the final Sith stronghold on Moraband.

At the academy ruins themselves, Large weapons that crackled with lightning were being deployed. These weapons were powered by petrosite, a volatile substance harvsted from the planet Helghan, a former CIS world now loyal to the Sith.

The cannons were powered up, and they aimed up at the assault ships in the sky.

Suddenly, an arch of lightning exploded from their barrels and speared through one of the Assault ships, making it explode and sink to the surface _._

Several more ships were blasted out of the sky.

Moments later, hundreds of Imperial fighters came out of no where, They swooped down and strafed the Republic's base.

In orbit, the Naval defenses of the Imperium were destroyed.

But an armada from the Sith Navy appeared out of hyperspace. They began to push the Republic fleet back.

It was the beginning of the Sith's counterattack.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Bravo base, Republic staging area, Moraband_.

Artillery crashed down all around the base.

The roofs of several buildings were caved in. Some of the buildings were on fire.

Explosions boomed very loudly, their sounds echoing across the valley.

Sith armor and infantry advanced under the cover of artillery. And with the Republic fleet being pushed back, the Sith had the advantage in the skies above Moraband

Clones tried to hold the perimeter as long as they could.

But explosions began to rip through the perimeter fence once the foxholes and trenches were overrun.

"They've breached the perimeter! Everyone fall back! Fall Back Now!" A clone officer said whilst firing his pistol into the seemingly endless hordes of black armored assailants.

If the clones weren't gunned down, then they were retreating deeper into the base.

* * *

High above the planet, in low orbit, Republic and Imperial warships were engaging one another.

It was a naval slugfest.

From the bridge of his flagship, the Republic star destroyer _RSV Vigilance_ , Admiral Wullf Yularen watched as Republic and Imperial warships hammered away at each other in the contested space above the forth planet in the Azura system.

Both sides have been hammering away at each other for hours.

Neither one of them were showing any signs of yielding.

The Republic Naval veteran of the Clone and Vong wars was leading a fleet of 225 warships against a fleet of 350 Imperial warships. Unfortunately for the Republic, the Empire had more ships, their capital ships being more powerful on top of it.

Both sides blasted away at each other from a distance of 225,000 miles.

Blue and Green lasers crossed the threshold to do damage. Debris and fire exploded from ships on either side.

The Imperial star destroyers were heavier armored and armed. But the Republic warships had better range, were faster and had 5 times the fighter/bomber compliment.

However that's why the Empire usually brought star-fighter carriers and anti-fighter corvettes to the battle in order to compensate for that particular disadvantage.

In the space that divided both navies, their fighters were caught in a deadly dance for control of the space above the Sith home-world.

The Republic fighters outmatched the Imperial fighters, but were outnumbered.

For an exiled people, the Sith had seemingly bottomless resources at their disposal.

"Target that Carrier and fire at will!" Yularen ordered.

The Gunnery control stations relayed those orders down to the four proton torpedo bays and the 8 dual batteries on either side of the bridge superstructure.

A few moments later, the _Vigilance_ fired 4 torpedoes and its 8 main turrets fired. The ends of 16 barrels exploded rapidly, sending dozens of heavy armor piercing spears of blue plasma, along with 4 heavy torpedoes.

The Republic Naval ordnance flew towards its Imperial prey. The torpedoes hit the shields and caused 4 large explosions on the hull of the ship. One of the torpedoes actually hit the inside of the lower hanger, which was exposed. It passed through the shield and exploded inside the ships's hull. That particular explosion ripped through the engine room and the hanger, causing the aft sections to light up in an impressive fireworks display.

The blue laser bolts were actually aimed at the two escorts: two Arquitens class light cruisers. These ships were actually Republic designs that the Republic navy still used to this day. The Empire copied them after the war. The were colored gray without the red stripes used by the Republic.

The dozens of Laser bolts punched into the shields as if they were't even there before they breached the hull of the two frigates. The hulls were torn open, and anything in those areas, loose parts or crew members, were sucked out into the void of space. The engines of the two frigates went offline, causing them to drift randomly through space. The explosions knocked the power on the Imperial frigates making them go dark.

It was time for them to abandon ship

The Republic admiral smiled at the brief victory, which was cut short when the sensor operator called out to the bridge.

"We need to leave this system soon. Send our gunships to bravo base on the surface. We need to get our forces out of here," Yularen ordered.

"We'll try sir. I'm scraping together all of our available gunships and fighter escorts," someone called out.

"Sir! Enemy Star-Destroyer incoming!"

"Call back the fighter squadrons!"

"We can't sir. They're all gonna be occupied in the evacuation. We're on our own," A clone officer said over the comm. He must've been the officer in charge of the star-fighter control bridge.

The admiral irritably scoffed. Then he started to think.

"What about the Hammer of Dawn?" he asked, talking about the most powerful weapon in the Republic Navy's arsenal.

The Hammer of Dawn was a beam weapon mounted on Republic Star-Destroyers. It was used at the end of the Clone wars to force the CIS to surrender once and for all. It was then used to wipe out cities, and even entire planets, that were infected by the Yuuzhan Vong just weeks later. Right now, those cities were just deserted forests of charcoal. It slowed the Vong down and gave the Republic time to fight back. But that raw destructive power led many embittered planets to seceding from the Republic and joining the Empire when the Sith came out of Exile. The weapon was used to save the Republic in the short term, but it also discredited it in the long term.

One fully powered beam could disintegrate a warship. At least four beams converged on one point could wipe out a city. The only flaw was that the beam took forever to recharge. A warship was lucky if it could get two shots off in the middle of a battle. They were also expensive to install on a Venator. So any ship that had them was made the flagship and protected at all costs. Of the Republic's 7,000 currently active warships, only about 400 of them were armed with the HoD weapons system.

"It's at 35% percent and slowly rising sir".

"That'll have to do. Target the enemy bridge tower and fire at will". the admiral ordered.

A few moments later, the RSD started to rise in order to get a good shot on the ISD. The laser beam mounted on the lower hull behind the lower hanger glowed blue.

It powered up and fired. The beam shot out of the Vigilance's lower hull and pierced into the vacuum-less void of space. It connected the Vigilance and the ISD's command tower for a few seconds. With the low power of the HoD at that moment, any other place to fire on the ship would've been a waste of energy. That's why they hit the bridge instead. The blue beam pierced through the shields and disintegrated the ISD's bridge tower, leaving the rest of the ship to drift onward lifelessly.

The crew cheered in victory at the sight of the dying ship and the thought of adding another kill to the veteran ship's lengthly list of kills.

"Sir, enemy ship is disabled," the gunnery officer said.

"Good, now send the evacuation transport in. We're leaving this place!" Yularen ordered.

Everyone got to work, carrying out the Admiral's orders.

several supply frigates, and over a dozen gunships headed for the surface, escorted by two squadrons of ARC-170's.

The evacuation was underway.

* * *

On the surface of Moraband, near the rear of the Republic military base, several hundred Clone Troopers were fighting for their lives.

In the center of them, a bearded Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi was deflecting every laser bolt that came his way.

His com-link began to blink repeatedly.

He answered it as he continued to deflect the rounds that came his way.

It was Admiral Yularen.

"General, your evac is on its way. Just hold on for a little longer Sir," Yularen said.

"Very Good Admiral," Obi-Wan said.

That's when the gunship's began to appear out of the clouds.

They were just about to land when several Sith anti-air batteries opened fire on the evacuation transports.

Two gunships were shot down. The rest are forced to break off and hold at a safe distance.

It was a demoralizing sight for the troops on the ground.

They both hit the dirt and skidded across the base grounds.

One tore through a building with an explosion.

But the other one kept going, heading straight for Obi-Wan and his men.

"Find Cover!" Cody ordered as he and his men dashed or dove out of the way.

But Obi-Wan held his ground and maintained his calm nature.

He merely walked in the way of the ship, planted his feet into the ground, and held his hands up.

Channeling the power of the force, Obi-Wan was able to make the gunship slow down.

It eventually came to a halt right in front of him.

"General! Are you alright?" Cody asked as his men went to check on the wreckage for survivors. There were, miraculously.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said before he spoke into his com-link. "Evac transports. What's your status?"

" _General Kenobi. Our ships cannot, repeat, cannot attempt another landing. Enemy fire is too thick. We need those enemy positions thinned out"_.

"Copy that pilot. Admiral, our evac ships are taking fire. We need you to thin out the enemy forces around the base, or we're not getting out of here!"

" _Copy that General. Y-Wing bombers are inbound, imminent. Hold tight,_ " Yularen said.

* * *

Amidst the chaos of the battle in orbit, Oddball and his fellow pilots were on their way to the surface, escorting a flight of bombers.

"Alright, Red Squadron. Our mission is to once again pull pull our boys on the ground out of the fire. We need to take out that AA. So lock S-foils to attack positions.

The 22 ARC-170's unfolded their wings as they flew to the surface, with 8 Y-wing bombers tucked in behind them.

* * *

Back on the surface, clone forces were forced to fall back deeper into the base. The southern perimeter was still manned by clones, who held off the Imperial flanking force. But the northern perimeter had collapsed long ago, allowing more Sith forces to flood the base, pushing Kenobi's forces all the way to the rear landing pads, very close to the southern defenses. That was where Kenobi and his men were making a final stand. They were well entrenched. They had heavy cannons dug in as well, but with camoflaugue.

The Imperial forces that outnumbered them advanced through the base to where the Clones waited for them.

Obi-Wan and his second-in-command, Commander Cody, stood with their men.

Sith troopers ran up the hill, with hover tanks and walkers in support.

"Open Fire!" Obi-Wan ordered.

Suddenly, several anti-armor gun batteries cut loose with their heavy ordnance. The tips of their barrels produced a blue explosion that sent a blue energy bolt in the direction of Maul's finest.

The blue plasma rounds cleaved through the air at an incredible speed. Several Imperial troopers looked up to see what they were hearing, but they would never know what hit them as several balls of blue plasma slammed into the ground.

As the balls of plasma came crashing down, debris flew up and in every direction.

Clusters of Stormtroopers were either disintegrated or sent flying into the air.

Imperial hover tanks burst into flames, belching black smoke and debris.

The Republic's heavy guns fired again, destroying more targets.

Soldiers of the Sith imperium were well equipped and highly trained. But they were mostly conscripts. They were capable soldiers with overwhelming numbers and equipment, but were seen as cannon fodder and numbers. This wasn't good for morale. Plus, the only real action that many of these troopers faced was riot control and policing mostly peaceful back-water worlds in wild space, not to mention taming the wild life. They had no real battlefield experience.

These stormtroopers were no match for the Clone Army, who were bred for combat and saw action in two wars before this.

At least, not individually. As an army, they outnumbered and outgunned the Republic forces. And they had the support from trillions of people across the galaxy. And Clones

The Imperial forces continued to charge up the hill in order to get at the Republic troopers on the high ground.

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the line of Clones. He expertly, and gracefully blocked incoming laser bolts and redirected them back into the oncoming wave of stormtroopers.

He even carved up any stormtrooper that got to close.

Kenobi put his blade back on his belt in order to raise his hands. He channeled the power of the force to summon a massive shockwave. He blasted the wave of stormtroopers down the hill with an immense force push.

However, the endless wave of stormtroopers continued up the hill.

Commander Cody activated a small plasma blade at the end of his rifle.

He then turned towards the rest of his men.

"Fix bayonets!" The troopers did as he said and activated their plasma bayonets.

The fighting soon got up close and personal. Sith and Clone Troopers were now face to face on the ridge-line.

Troopers on both sides hacked away at each other with their bayonets.

One trooper, Trapper, clocked a stormmie in the face with his DC-15a rifle stock, sending the hapless trooper tumbling backwards.

Waxer and Boil set up a repeating blaster turret on the ridgeline, using a destroyed BARC speeder as cover.

They fired their repeating turret into the wave of imperial troopers, much like several dozen other clones along the length of the ridge.

The Empire continued their assault up the hill. They continued to thin out the ranks of Clones on the ridge.

But when all hope seemed lost, several blue plasma rounds came crashing down into the tidal-wave of stormmies.

That's when a familiar voice yelled out something.

"KENOBI!"

Obi-Wan turned to see a familiar figure standing amidst the endless wave of Sith troopers.

It was a Zabrak with red and black skin.

It was Darth Maul.

He had his dual edged sword ready.

"Maul," Obi-Wan said.

Darth Maul jumps over the chaos of battle, and before he has hit the ground, the Sith Lord has swung a death blow with his laser sword that is barely blocked by two galactic warriors and rivals, Sith and Jedi, are bashing each other with incredible blows. They move in a continual cloud of dust, their blades crashing together. This is a fierce fight.

Cody catches a glimpse of the fight.

"General!" Cody exclaims, bewildered by the confrontation.

"Don't worry about me Cody. Call in the bombers!" Obi-Wan calls out.

Obi-Wan struggles to fend off the relentless onslaught as Cody carries out his orders.

The two old rivals separate and circle one another amidst the chaos.

"It's been too long Kenobi. Perhaps next time you send someone to fight me, make sure they can actually complete the task?" Maul taunted, referring to how Ahsoka failed to finish Maul during the Siege of Mandalore.

"That's why I'm hear," Obi-Wan joked.

Maul's taunting smirk turned into a devilish rage.

He growled fiercely before he charged.

They clashed swords again and again.

That's when Obi-Wan could hear something. Rather...he could hear _someone_.

"Air support in bound. Danger close!" A clone officer shouted.

Above the two dueling force wielders, 22 ARC-170s began strafing the enemy emplacements around the base perimeter. A few dozens AA viechles and hover tanks were blasted to bits. A few large troop transports took heavy damage before they sank to the ground, which they exploded against.

Maul looked up in horror as more bombers came in.

8 Y-wing bombers swooped down and began to carpet bomb the base.

They dropped their payload, blasting the ruined base, and the Sith Army, into smoldering ruins.

Obi-Wan took advantage of Maul's distraction and blasted him with a powerful force push.

Maul shouted in rage as he was thrown through a ball of fire.

Obi-Wan thought about finishing maul off, but the evac ships had arrived. And so had Maul's army, or what was left of it.

He force dashed back to the ships and climbed aboard.

They took off just in time for Maul to get back up and look at the sky.

"Grrrr. KENOBI!" He screeched to the sky.

His troopers looked at him.

Some of them began to think that they had the wrong person as leader.

* * *

High above in orbit, the last batch of evacuees from the surface made it aboard the RSV Vigilance.

The fleet turned back and made the jump to hyperspace.

The Republic may've failed to take the Tion cluster, but the war continued to wage hard in the outer rim.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic propaganda from the Grand Army of the Republic Broadcast_.

" _This isn't a war of conquest. It's a battle of hearts and minds. The struggle to defend the values of our Republic, Truth, Justice, and Freedom, against the twisted Sith philosophy that values bloody death and domination more highly than a peaceful life. As soldiers, we fight for life, not death. For our families, our brothers in arms, I know that every one of you will do your duty. Stay true to yourselves, and we will win this war"_.

* * *

" _With his unprovoked attacks, his contempt for innocent life, The Sith dictator Darth Maul has turned his back on the rule of law. He has closed the door on peaceful discussion. There can be no negotiation with a man like this; no compromise, no political deals. Maul and his warmonger generals must be brought to account. This duty falls to us as soldiers. I trust everyone of you will see it through_ ".

* * *

" _In the hands of a dictator like Maul, weapons of mass destruction will lead us all, to armageddon. He must be disarmed. Our scientists worked night and day to locate the Sith battle station, with which he planned to extend his evil empire. And it falls to us, the fighting men and women of the republic, to ensure that the sith war machine can no longer threaten our homes, our families...our friends"_.

* * *

" _This isn't a war over territory. It's not a struggle for power or influence. We are fighting to preserve our way of life. It's not a fight we asked for, not one we wanted. But soldiers of the Republic never ran away from a fight, or turn their back on their duty. We go into battle with right on our side and truth in our hearts. Future generations will thank us, for what we do today"_.

* * *

" _The leaders of the Sith Empire are masters of propaganda. They will try to fill your heads with lies and deception. To weaken your resolve, put doubt in your heart...turn brother against brother. While their jack boots march over innocent women and children, they accuse us of starting this war. Remember who you are and why you are fighting. For the man next to you, for the people back home, for the Republic!_ "

* * *

 _"Together we have struck another decisive blow against our Sith enemy. Step by step, inch by inch! We are drawing closer to the victory that will end the dictator Maul's reign of terror and with it, this war! We've com a long way to securing the safety of the Republic. But there's a long way still to go. But we will make that journey together. I salute you, my fellow soldiers, as all of the Republic will salute you when you return home, victorious!"_

* * *

" _The threat of the Sith Empire reaches far beyond the outer rim. It reaches every corner of our beloved galaxy. The trade in energy and essential supplies has been brought to a halt, leaving other planets close to collapse. The Sith have always been willing to sacrifice their own people, and those of the entire galaxy, in their ruthless pursuit of power. We cannot stand by and watch more innocent people become slaves to the Sith Empire"._

* * *

 _"There are those who say we should turn back now. That the war is unnecessary, and that the Sith are peaceful and innocent. But I say to them, the Sith threat will never end, so longs they can strike beyond the stars in a sea of blood. Like every soldier, I know that war is the price we pay, for peace. That is why we must never back down, never give in, never accept anything but total victory"._

* * *

 _"Many centuries ago, the Sith Empire has caused suffering on an inconceivable scale for the people of this galaxy. They have led their own people to the edge of disaster and threaten the peace of the galaxy. For the sake of our families, our friends, and our fallen comrades, this fascistic terrorist state must be brought to its knees, and its leaders to justice. They must pay the price of their immense crimes. As soldiers, it's our duty to see that The Sith and their bloody tyranny is ended. And as the citizens and warriors of this freedom loving galaxy, it's our chance for payback"._

* * *

 _"Despite what some might say, we are not a warlike people. For Generations, we've struggled to preserve the freedoms that we hold dear, and we've struggled to call our rivals friends, trading peacefully with our neighbors, and sharing our progress and prosperity. But all the while, the Sith Empire, and many like them, have looked upon our civilization and home worlds with envy, planning to seize by force, what they cannot claim by right. So the time for friendship has passed, and the time for fighting has come. The Sith Empire and their allies must learn that our people are loyal allies, but fierce, and unforgiving foes!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, en route to Nar Shadda, Hutt space_.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the Indomitable, looking out over the flashing blue tunnel of hyperspace.

She was nervous.

 _But why,_ She thought to herself.

 _I've done this dozens of times. So why am I nervous now?_

The truth was...Ahsoka is always nervous.

She's afraid for the people around her.

Her men were looking out for her and up to her.

Master Kota would be counting on him.

Skyway was looking down on Ahsoka, making sure she did alright.

Her husband was waiting her back home. Her thoughts of Lux made her subconsciously run her hands over the pendant he gave her before they made love in their apartment basement.

And future generations were looking back on moments like this, when the a war for the fate of the galaxy started.

People like her would be judged for what they do know.

What she does next will determine her future, whether its short or long. It will also determine the fate of the galaxy.

That was the burden for every soldier to hold.

The sound of General Kota's voice over the ship's intercom ripped her from her thoughts.

 _"We're nearing Nar Shadda. All ships, route power to forward deflectors,_ " he ordered.

The Republic warships jumped out of hyperspace in front of the planet Nar Shaddaa. More commonly known as the _Vertical City,_ the _Smugglers' Moon_ and _Little Coruscant_ , Nar Shaddaa was similar to Coruscant in that its surface was entirely overgrown with city sprawl for millennia. But unlike Coruscant—which was only relatively rundown and dangerous on the lower and under levels of the world city—Nar Shaddaa was filthy, polluted, and infested with crime everywhere. Nevertheless Nar Shaddaa remained the most important financial and trading center of Hutt Space.

Ever since the Hutts demanded that the Republic leave, the Sith Empire pulled in. They had set up a large orbital factory.

Its product: Sith interceptors. They looked like eyeballs tucked in between 4 pointed wings.

Kota walked up to her.

"Are you ready to hit the Sith where it hurts?" He asked.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Always," she replied.

"Then it's go," Kota said.

* * *

Six Venator-class Republic Star-Destroyers, 2 victory class missile cruisers, along with escort and support ships, hovered in front of the planet.

The Imperial orbital facility was large. It had several spires growing out of the top.

Four Sith Star-Destroyers, along with their own escort/support vessels, hovered in front of the station.

Around a dozen gun platforms surrounded the station's airspace.

Dozens of fighters from both sides emerged from their mother ships like swarms of angry insects.

Hundreds of tiny explosions erupted between the large void that sat between the two fleets.

Blue and green muzzle flashes dotted to the two fleets.

Blue and green laser bolts flew back and forth across the threshold between both sides.

Red-orange flowers blossomed across the warships on either side.

The Republic missile cruisers hung back and fired their missiles and torpedoes at the Imperial fleet.

Imperial gun platforms fired on the Republic fleet.

But they eventually caught fire as Republic fighters swooped in and strafed them with blue plasma bolts.

As chaos erupted around Nar Shadda, no one noticed a couple dozen Republic gunships flying through the burning debris of both sides.

They flew towards the station, escorted by Z-95 Headhunters.

Each one was filled to the brim with clone troopers from the Elite 501st Legion. One of them had their Jedi commanders.

Sith starfighters poured out of the hangers.

But the Republic headhunters cleared the way. Their blue blaster cannons tore through the enemy fighters.

Several anti-ship cannons, mounted outside of the hanger bays, cut loose with everything they had.

A few fighters were blown apart. A gunship was hit in the wing, causing it to spin out of control.

A pair of missiles fired from each gunship. They flew towards the hangers and slammed into the turrets. They burst into flames.

The headhunters broke off and away from the station.

While the Gunships split up and headed for a different hanger.

The lead gunship was making its final approach to the hanger.

That's when it was hit by blaster bolts from a pair of tie fighters.

* * *

An alarm was going off inside the ship.

"Oh terrific," Kix exclaimed sarcastically.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Tup shouted.

"Talk to me Hawk. What do you see?" Kota asked the gunships's pilot.

" _We've been hit_ _ _._ Everyone hang on! This is gonna get bumpy_".

The gunship rocked even more heavily.

As it did, the passengers grabbed the handrails with a death grip.

"Hey kid-" Rex called to Ahsoka before she cut him off.

"I Know I know. I'm hanging on!" She called out.

The shot straight into the hanger bay.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. Due to unexpected damage we are forced to make an emergency landing. We know that when it comes to air travel, you have no choice, but we thank you for choosing Air Larty," Hawk joked before his ship scraped across the hanger deck.

The hanger was full of Sith troopers, who all ran or got flattened.

Everyone in the ship was forced forward.

The ship came to a screeching halt.

"Another happy landing," Jesse joked.

"Everyone get ready," General Kota said.

He and Ahsoka prepped their lightsaber, as the clones got ready behind them.

As soon as the hatch slid open, Ahsoka, Kota, and their men spilled out of the gunships, onto the deck, and immediately sprung into action.

It was time to kick the Sith where it hurt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ISD Eclipse, Darth Sidious' personal dreadnaught observation deck, Byss system_.

"Rise Darth Malgus," Darth Vader ordered.

The kneeling buzz-cut human stood up in front of Lord Vader, who was in the throne room in front of where Sidious sat.

"What is your will, Lord Vader?" Malgus asked.

"The Republic is attacking our interests in the outer rim. And Maul's leadership of the Empire is failing to stop the Republic and rally the Outer rim against the Republic. You are one of many of our agents, who are working to undermine the Republic offensive. You will go to our straighter factory above Nar Shaddaa. Find Master Rahm Kota. Kill him and bring us his lightsaber," Vader ordered.

"I shall leave at once Lord Vader," Malgus said as he was about to turn around.

"Darth Maul cannot discover you. Like your fellow agents, you will kill everyone in your path. Republic and Imperial alike," Vader ordered.

Malgus recoiled a little, but then he bowed.

"As you wish, my master," he said before he went off to carry out his master's will.

When Malgus was out of the room, Vader walked up to Sidious, who was looking out the window.

"When will we strike Maul, my master?" He asked.

"When the time is right. We will take our fleet to Dromund Kaas. We will destroy Maul and anyone who stands against us," Sidious said.

"Yes my master," Vader said as they looked out over the vast fleet of warships that were loyal to Sidious and the True Sith Empire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 7 folks.**

 **BTW, I'm creating another version of this story. It's called the _Fall of the_** ** _Republic_. It's a Clone Wars fanfic.**

 **It's a mega story that has several of my stories rolled up into one. Check out my profile, and go down to the three lists of stories that I have planned. Go to list C. It'll detail the story that I'm talking about and the rest of the AU that I plan on writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's the next chapter for my story, Return of the Sith.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Nar Shaddaa, Imperial star-fighter factory, commander center_.

"Blast them!"

"Get to cover!"

"Hold the Line!"

Red and blue blaster bolts crisscrossed back and forth down the corridor that led to the factory's command deck.

A squadron of Sith stormtroopers were protecting the bulkhead door, desperately trying to hold off the Republic invaders.

But one by one, the troopers fell.

"Sir, we can't hold this position much longer, we don't have enough men!" One trooper shouted over the sound of blaster fire.

"Just keep firing! If we lose the command center, then our forces lose contact with one another, and this situation gets worse in a hurry!" The squad leader shouted.

The remaining troopers kept firing.

But that's when the two Jedi leading the charge used the force to throw a large object down the corridor.

"Oh Stang!" One trooper exclaimed just before the object crushed them against the bulkhead door, which it smashed through.

Everyone in the command center looked up in horror as two Jedi, a human male and a togrutan female, jumped through the demolished door and just started hacking away at the Imperial troopers inside. They were followed by a squadron of Clones, who rushed in and blasted everyone in the command center. Most of the Imperial crewmen were killed while still in their seats.

Kota finished off the last trooper by slashing at his torso. The trooper screamed and fell to his knees. That's when Kota walked passed him and swung his blade into a reverse grip before he plunged it into the severely injured trooper, who gave one final scream of pain before dying. That's when Kota withdrew his blade, causing the trooper to collapse to the deck.

When the command center was cleared, Ahsoka and the clones gathered around Kota, awaiting his orders.

"Lock down the command center and get that hologram projector up and running," Kota ordered Captain Appo.

"Yes sir, " the trooper said before he ran off.

Kota then turned to Ahsoka. "Tell all squads to fan out and funnel any opposition towards us".

"Yes master," Ahsoka said before she walked off and grabbed her communicator.

Kota then turned to Rex. "Commander. I want you to send the demolitions teams out and place explosive charges on levels two, five, and twelve, just like we planned".

"Aye Sir," Rex said as he snapped off a salute.

" _General Kota_ ," a voice said from behind Kota. He turned around to see a hologram of Admiral Autem. He was next to a hologram of a ship of some kind. " _Sir, it's the Sith. They're here"._

Kota and Ahsoka studied the hologram of the ship that was coming in.

"We've finally drawn them out of hiding," Kota said under his breath.

" _Should we move to intercept that ship sir_?" Autem asked.

"No captain. I want your ships to keep up the pressure outside," Kota said. Autem nodded and bowed his head before his hologram disappeared.

Kota looked around to the men inside the command center.

"Lower the containment field on hanger twelve," Kota said before he turned to Ahsoka. "Take your men and reinforce our positions down there."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes master". She turned to Rex and her men. She gestured with her head, telling them to follow her. Rex, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Tup, and Dogma all gathered up and moved towards the hanger bay. They had some Sith to hunt.

Normally, Kota would never send someone to fight the Sith by themselves. But he knew that Ahsoka went toe to toe with Darth Maul and nearly killed him. He had nothing to be worried about.

* * *

Darth Malgus' personal ship, the _Rogue Shadow_ , flew towards the orbital factory amidst the chaos of the space battle surrounding it.

Republic warships were blasting away at the remaining Imperial warships that were patrolling the system before they began to concentrate on the smaller support stations that were scattered across the system. Many of the small defense platforms were on fire and being ripped apart by secondary explosions caused by the Republic Navy.

Now, the station's only defenses were the remaining turbo laser turrets and any Sith star-fighters that were completed. The mass produced fighters were being sent out almost as cannon fodder. They had to fly out and fight fast. So there was no time to install shield generators or even life support.

"My lord. The Republic has opened the blast doors on one of the hangers. And there's increased comm chatter amongst the local Republic forces. They appear to be trying to set a trap for us," said the pilot, a blonde woman named Meaala Ellfawl. She wore a dark flight suit that hugged her curves very well. She was also Malgus' lover.

"Then let's not disappoint them," Malgus said. "Reroute all power to the forward shields and weapons".

"Yes my lord," Meaala said as she gunned the engines and zoomed towards the main hanger.

* * *

Inside the hanger, Clones from the 501st were rushing to their positions in the main hanger.

"Come on, move it Troopers. On the double!" One clone officer said as he directed his troopers to battle.

Several clones set up E-WEB turrets up near the door that led from the hanger's exit. They set up their tripods behind stacks of crates. Other clones set up sniper positions on the elevated catwalks on either side of the hanger. They were prepared for anything.

* * *

A pair of Republic controlled turbo lasers that guarded the hanger opened fire on the approaching Rogue Shadow. Meaala swerved to avoid the incoming blaster fire that began to bounce off of the ship's shields. When she was close enough, she made the Rogue Shadow do a barrel role as she fired a volley of missiles at the two turbo laser batteries. The missiles struck home and caused the turrets to disintegrate.

The Rogue shadow flew into the hanger and prepared to land, only to be met by a platoon of clones firing everything they had in the ship's general direction. Heavy blaster fire dotted the ship's hull. A few clones with grenade launchers began to fire on the ship as well. The projectiles exploded against the shield that was visibly around the ship when it was hit.

Meaala smiled before she began to fire back at the clones. The two E-WEB gunners were vaporized along with their equipment and the door behind them. Every clone in the hanger poured it on, but they were wiped out. The remaining clones decided to fall back into the hallway outside the hanger.

Magus got up from his seat and prepared to get off the ship.

"Fly out of here and keep the ship cloaked. We're going to need a quick getaway and I don't think we'll be leaving the same way we came in," Malgus told Meaala.

"Yes my lord," she said. When she saw Malgus walk out, she turned back to call out to him. "Veradun!" She said. Malgus turned to look back at his lover. He rarely heard anyone use his real name. It made him seem like a sensitive human being, something that only Meaala was capable of. "Be careful," she said.

Malgus smiled and walked out of the cockpit. He slid down the open ramp and into the hanger, igniting his saber and holding it in the Shien reverse grip as he did . As the Rogue Shadow pulled out of the hanger, he ran deeper into the station. He attacked the clones that survived the hanger attack, killing all of them. He continued to slaughter his way through Republic and Imperial troopers alike.

* * *

Eventually, he came up on a massive open area with deep gorges and large assembly lines of Sith Star-fighters. In the middle, hanging over the deep gorge was a tower in the center. It was a flight control tower. It looked like Republic forces were retreating from it, after losing it to the Sith forces. Sith troopers rained down fire on the Clone troopers, who sought cover.

" _It looks like our boys have taken back the tower. It's the quickest way to Kota's position,_ " Meaala said over Malgus' comm.

"Then I'll have to fight my through them all," he said.

"But m _y lord. Why can't you just help our men hold the tower. They would be in you debt, and it would so much easier than-_ " She started to say.

"My orders from Lord Vader are _no witnesses_." Malgus said coldly.

" _But ... they're Imperials_ ," Meaala said.

"They are led by a usurper. Until we reclaim Dromund Kaas, then they are enemies of the state," Malgus said.

After a few seconds of silence, Meaala sighed. " _As you wish my lord"_.

And with that, Malgus began the carnage. He outstretched both arms and used the force to push clones off of either side of the bride that led to the tower. The screamed as they plummeted to their deaths. He continued his charge towards the tower, killing any Clone that got in his way. That's when the Sith troopers opened the door for him to let him in.

"Sith be praised. We are in your debt Inquist-" An Imperial officer said before Malgus dashed past him and beheaded him. As his head rolled across the ground, the other troopers recoiled in fear and confusion.

"My lord, what was that for?! No what-" A trooper exclaimed before he was slashed across the chest.

Some of the troopers raised their rifles and fired on Malgus. But he deflected their rounds back at them. He killed most of them that way. He then started walking up to the injured troopers and began executing them.

One stood on his knees and threw a grenade at him. Malgus used the force to make the grenade freeze in the air before he threw over his shoulder at a trio of stormtroopers behind him that were trying to get out of the room through a back door, vaporizing all of them. He slashed his sword against the trooper that was on the ground before he attacked the remaining trooper.

"We need help down here. An Inquisitor is here. He's killing us! GAAHHHH!" He screamed when he turned his head to see Malgus slashing his saber towards his head. It was the last thing he saw before the top half of his head was sliced off, letting the rest of him collapse to the ground.

Malgus pressed a button on the elevator. It came down and opened, revealing three stormtroopers. Before they could even react, he raised his hand and lifted all three troopers into the air. Their necks were all crushed before their bodies were tossed aside.

The Dark Inquisitor walked into the elevator and pressed the button, letting the elevator ascend to the top floor. He then looked at the utility belts on the dead troopers. He smiled when he had an idea.

* * *

"Someone's coming up, get into position," an Imperial officer ordered before he got into position with his men, after having seen the carnage on the cameras. The troopers that were in the room took cover behind crates and wall corners before they aimed their rifles at the elevator door. The lights above the door dinged.

The door slowly opened and the troopers immediately opened fire.

Dozens of blaster bolts flew into the door. So many bolts flew in that smoke began to come out of the elevators.

"Cease fire!" The officer shouted.

Everyone stopped.

Two Storm troopers moved forwards with their rifles raised. They were going to investigate the elevator. When they got closer, they waved the smoke away to see what was inside. They saw three corpses. All of which wore armor.

The two troopers looked at each other confused. When the officer came over, their belts began to blink red. They then began to beep more and more rapidly as time went by.

"Oh Scray!" A trooper said before the corpses exploded, wiping out the officer and half of his men.

The other troopers shielded their eyes from the blast. But that's when a vent shot down from the ceiling, followed by an Inquisitor, who ignited his saber and began to go to work, slaughtering the disoriented troopers.

Malgus smiled before he began to run off and head in the direction of the command center.

" _My lord. Before you cleared out the last floor, the Imperials had mobilized a squadron of Star-fighters in your area. Be careful,_ " Meaala said over comm.

Malgus continued to rush down one of the bridges that fanned out from the flight tower. That's when he heard the unmistakable sound of Imperial star-fighter engines roaring overhead. They flew around the tower and began to strafe his position. One fighter blew the bridge up ahead of him. It hovered in front of him, daring him to attack. It fired, strafing the ground around Malgus' feet. But he jumped and flew towards the fighter. He pointed his saber at the portside wing and sliced through it. The fighter lost stability and began to crash into the ground below.

He landed on the other side of the gap between the bridge halves before he continued to run towards the door that led out of this section of the base. But he was being chased by two remaining fighters.

They strafed the ground beneath him. He eventually made it to the door. But before he disappeared behind it, he turned to face the remaining fighters. He used the force to pull them towards him, increasing their speed. They couldn't decrease their speed in time to turn away. When Malgus disappeared behind the door, they slammed into the wall and exploded.

* * *

Ahsoka and her men were waiting for just the right moment to spring their trap. That's when they saw a lone inquisitor rushing into the circular room.

"He's here," Ahsoka said before she and her men rushed to surround him. "Raise the laser gate".

On Ahsoka's order, a laser shield surrounded her, her men, and the inquisitor. Malgus looked around and took a defensive stance when he realized that he was surrounded. He was surrounded by clone troopers armed with rifles, rotary cannons, and grenade launchers.

"You're not goin' anywhere Sith slime," Rex said.

"Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you," Ahsoka said as she ignited her sabers and assumed a fighting stance.

Malgus smiled.

Then he attacked Ahsoka. She raised her blades to begin parrying his blows. They were caught in a duel to the death.

"It's Ahsoka Tano isn't it?" Magus asked as he locked blades with Ahsoka, both combatants trying to push their blades into the other's face.. "My masters think quit highly of you. They would like very much for to meet them".

Ahsoka struggled to push her blade onto Malgus' face.

"You tell Maul that if he wants to have another go, then he can come out here and do it himself," Ahsoka said.

"HAHAHAHA! Foolish girl. I'm not talking about Maul".

Malgus' statement caught Ahsoka off guard. That allowed Malgus to flip over her. Ahsoka turned just in time to see magus use the force on her. She was pushed back. She slid back towards the laser gate. But she plunged her blades into the ground, slowing her down until she stopped right in front of the laser gate. She looked up to see Malgus going to town on her men. He jumped around them, slicing their limbs off or throwing them into the laser gate, where they were broken down into tiny little micro-particles.

Rex and the others fought back to try and corner him, but he was fighting to get out.

Ahsoka rushed back to attack. She jumped up into the air and pointed her blades down onto Malgus. He looked up just in time to see it and blocked it. He was on the ground, and Ahsoka was pushing both of her blades onto his own. He struggled. It looked like this was the end for him. That's when he looked to his left. He saw the generator that powered the shield. He used the force and pull the large box-like object out of its mount. Ahsoka looked over just in time to see it flying towards them. She somersaulted backwards to avoid it. This forced her to get out of her saber lock with Malgus, who ran off in the direction of the command center. She bared her teeth and ran after him. But he used the force to press a button that activated a laser shield in the doorway between him and Ahsoka. She was forced to skid to a halt.

Malgus turned towards him and smirked.

"Better luck next time ... little girl," he mocked.

Ahsoka swiped her blades at the laser shield in a fit of rage. He smirked and ran off in the direction of the command center.

"Grrr!" She snarled. She turned to her remaining men. "Rex, we've gotta get this gate open".

But before they could do anything, they could hear the sounds of boots clanking against the metal ground, and the sounds of wheels turning and hissing towards the.

They all looked in the directions the sounds were coming from.

"I think we might have to wait on that ma'am," Rex said.

That's when a large platoon of Sith troopers rushed into the room. They were followed by several black droidekas that rolled into battle before they swiftly unfolded and activated their shields.

"Attack!" The Imperial officer said.

They all fired on Ahsoka and what was left of her men. As Ahsoka activated her sabers to deflect the blaster bolts, Rex and the others scattered and took cover. They began to return fire on the advancing imperials. Imperial soldiers fell in droves, but there were just too many of them.

Those droidekas weren't helping either.

"I thought we saw the last of these after the Clone Wars!" Tup shouted in frustration as his shots were absorbed into the droideka shields.

"I guess the Empire really likes dumpster diving!" Jesse shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Come on you plastic wearing bastards. Come and get us!" Hardcore shouted as he fired his Z-6 rotary gun at the imperials, keeping several of them suppressed.

Kix was busy checking the wounded clones that were in cover.

Ahsoka continued deflecting blaster bolts back at the advancing imperials. But more and more shots were coming her way. Most of them were just being absorbed by the droid shields.

"Rex! We need a new plan ... right now!"

The veteran clone captain was firing his dual sidearms at the advancing enemy troopers when Ahsoka gave him the order. He started looking around the room for a way out of this situation. They couldn't fight their way out because the Imperial forces were pouring out of every door and hallway except for the one behind them, which was blocked by a shield that someone would have to slice. But they didn't have the time. That's when he saw a grate nearby. Above it it had the words 'trash compactor' written on it. Then he had a brain storm. He aimed one sidearm at the grate and fired. His blaster rounds struck the grate and blasted it to pieces.

Ahsoka saw what he just did.

"Rex what are you doing!?" She asked as she continued blocking enemy fire.

"This is our chance!" He shouted as he rushed up to the grate and stood next to it. "Everyone into the garbage chute!" He ordered as he began to wave towards it with one hand, while firing his sidearm with the other.

His men looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulder before they began to enter it one by one. They kept going until only Ahsoka and Rex remained. When the last clone went down the chute, Ahsoka looked to Rex as she continued deflecting the enemy.

"I'll be right behind you Rex. Now get down there!" She ordered.

Rex slid down the chute feet first to join his men.

All that was left was Ahsoka. She began to flip backwards away from the enemy forces, who continued to advance. Every time she jump back, laser bolts flew towards where her feet used to be. She then deactivated her lightsabers before she bolted to the grate. She dove head first down the chute, escaping the blaster fire that blasted the vent to pieces right afterward.

* * *

Ahsoka went down the chute. She flew head first into a pile of trash. As soon as the air hit her nostrils, she recoiled in disgust and covered her nose from the smell. As she fought to keep the horrible stench from her nose, she saw a hand reaching out to her.

She looked up to see that its owner was Rex. She ripped one hand away from protecting her nose to grab Rex's hand.

"I've gotta hand it to you Rex," she said as he pulled her to his feet. "You've discovered a horrible smell".

"Yeah captain, you've really outdone yourself this time," Hardcase said. He was on his hands and knees, feeling around the sewage water for his rotary cannon, which he lost on the way down.

The others were brushing wet trash off of their armor or getting water out of their guns. Another clone was checking the hatch for a way out.

"Uhhhh!" Ahsoka said in disgust before she reached for her comm link. "Master Kota. That inquisitor got past us, and we were cut off from pursuit. I don't think we can get back to you from here".

" _That's alright Ahsoka. Be advised, enemy reinforcements are going to be entering the system soon. The offensive into the outer rim failed. We're pulling out soon. I've ordered Appo to blow the charges and evacuate. Get yourselves back to the main hanger. I'll be out of here soon as well,_ " Kota said.

Ahsoka's stomach knotted, and not because of the stench. She didn't like retreating. Her men could hear the conversation. They didn't like it either.

"Uhh roger that master. We'll be out of here soon. And keep an eye out for that inquisitor. He's a slippery one," Ahsoka said.

" _Roger that, Kota out_ ," he said.

"Good hunting master," she said before she shut off the comm.

"Alright boys, let's get out of here," she said.

"In a minute. We've gotta find Hardcase's gun." Jesse said.

"Well how long will that take?" She asked.

"HA! I've got it," Hardcase said as he began to pull his cannon out of the water. That's when they heard a growl and then a tentacle wrapped itself around Hardcase's cannon and hands. "AAHH! QUICK! Get it off! GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOFF!" Hardcase shouted.

Ahsoka and the others sprang into action. She pulled the cortosis knife that was sheathed in her boot and began to jab into the tentacles around Hardcase's hands. The creature roared in pain. That's when Kano and one of his troopers pointed their DC-15s at the water and started blasting. Blue light reflected off of the walls and bolts flew into the water. It was having an effect. The creature roared and unwrapped Hardcase's wrists before it disappeared.

He was fell backwards because he was still pulling when the creature let go.

Everyone was in shock.

Silence rained over the group for several long heartbeats.

"Okay, so lets get out of here," Ahsoka said before she took her sabers out and began to cut a hole through the door. When an oval was cut out of the door, Ahsoka stumbled out to get a whiff of fresh air. She stumbled onto her hands and knees and prepared for the possibility of throwing up.

"Commander. Are you alright?" Appo asked.

She sighed.

"I wish I was on Alderaan, referring to the honeymoon that she and Lux had planned to go on before she shipped out. She got up and walked down the hall. "Come on. e've gotta get out of here".

And with that, they all headed for the main hanger, ready to evacuate the station, which they felt violently shaking around them.

Appo and Boomer's men must've taken out the generator.

It was time to leave.

* * *

General Kota was about to leave the command center when he heard screaming outside of the door, along with blaster fire. He grabbed his lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance. He ignited the saber and stared at the door, ready to fight whatever killed his men.

The door opened with a hiss, revealing a young adult male with buzzcut black hair, wearing a black tunic that had some light armor over it. He looked like a kid.

Kota lowered his saber in surprise. But then he chuckled.

"Ha! A boy? We're in the middle of a war and Maul is sending boys into battle?" Kota mocked.

Maglus simply scowled at Kota.

Malgus opened the battle with a blast of Force lightning, which Kota managed to deflect. Seeing the pointlessness of this barrage, Malgus broke off and charged the general. Kota managed to duck and sidestep Malgus' attacks, slashing at his assailant's legs as he passed. Malgus retaliated with a force blast, which Kota absorbed with a the force and a statue like stance. Having successfully tested Kota's defenses, Malgus adopted a more cautious approach, circling Kota warily and keeping up a light force attacks as he did so, blasting Kota with chair fragments that he had sliced up.

Kota used Malgus' pause to attack, coming on furiously and attempting to bring down the darksider with a quick and determined assault. In response, Marek fell back on his knowledge of Soresu to fend off Kota's wild attack. Kota changed tactics, utilizing a slower and more deliberate fighting method interspersed with quick and sudden strikes with his saber. Malgus continued to fend him off, and as Kota's guard began to slip, he countered. Focusing entirely on Kota, he ignored all else, and their duel raged across the control center.

While Malgus acknowledged that Kota was strong and clever in his own right, possessing many moves the darksider had never seen before, he was ultimately able to drive him back. Despite Kota's attempts to regain the offensive or force a mistake on Malgus' part, he was quickly wearing out and taking hits In his desperation, Kota broke off from the duel momentarily.

Both duelists stared each other down, breathing heavily.

"You're stronger than I thought," Kota said, admitting that he had underestimated Malgus. "I'll be sure to send your ashes back to you masters," Kota declared as he holstered his saber on his back. He then bent his knees and used his hands to channel the power of the force. That's when Malgus nearly lost his balance as the command center began to vibrate and shake violently.

Kota was telekinetically seizing the entire command center structure. He ripped it from the facility.

"What are you doing?" Malgus asked as the command center was sent plummeting into Nar Shaddaa's upper atmosphere.

"If I have to bring the facility down on both of our heads to stop you, then so be it," Kota declared. As the control center flipped over while plummeting, they resumed their duel.

However, Kota was unable to keep up his defense. Malgus seized Kota in a telekinetic stranglehold and hurled a chunk of debris at him, which smashed Kota hard into the wall behind him. Keeping up his grip, Malgus bashed the hapless general against the floor then flung him against the ceiling, leaping up after him and physically assaulting him before blasting him back down. Kota hit the floor so hard he cracked the glass beneath him.

As Kota attempted to regain his feet, Malgus leapt at him and attacked. Kota managed to block, initiating a bladelock.

"Your masters think that you they can take this galaxy. But I can see the future," he said in a cryptic manner as he pushed against Malgus' blade. "Your Empire won't always be around. But don't worry. You won't live to see it".

Magus got upset, growled, and used his anger to fuel his attack. He gained the upper hand. Overpowering Kota, he pushed their blades into his eyes, blinding and stunning him.

GAHHH!" Kota screamed. In agony, Kota sent out a wave of Force energy that shattered the viewports of the command center, dropping his lightsaber in the process.

Malgus was sucked in briefly, however he still managed to hold on. Wind howled through the command center as debris was sucked out due to the drastic change of pressure, and Kota followed, dropping spread-eagle into the Vertical City below.

He watched as Kota's body disappeared inside the clouds.

Vader's apprentice then pressed a button on his wrist, summoning his ship. He then took his stricken opponent's saber as a trophy of his victory. He then jumped out of the doomed remains of the command center and dropped down into the clouds below. But before he could hit the surface, the Rogue Shadow swooped in and allowed him a safe place to land before it flew up to the atmosphere. As his lover began to pilot them past the remains of the factory and the remaining Republic warships, Imperial warships began to flood the system.

Republic warships jumped into hyperspace.

His lover punched in the co-ordinates for the Byss system.

But unbeknownst to him ... his kill wasn't quite dead.

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex flew their shuttle away from the surface of Nar Shadda. They carried with them, the unconscious body of General Kota. They were trailing the plummeting command center the entire time, by following a tracking beacon built into Kota's com-link.

They saw his falling body, where they flew along side him, allowing Ahsoka to use the force to pull him aboard.

Later, they brought him aboard a Republic medical frigate, which was one of the last ships to jump out of the system, which was being flooded by Imperial forces.

As they flew through hyperspace, Rex and Ahsoka walked through the ship's corridors.

"How's he doing?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka sighed.

"He's completely blind," she said.

"Jeez!" He exclaimed. Well, I guess until he recover's, that puts you in charge of the 501st," Rex said.

A tight knot began t form in Ahsoka's stomach. "I'm trilled," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry commander. We've got your back Commander," Rex said.

Ahsoka smiled. But then she frowned as she looked out the window in contemplation. "How did this happen?"

"Well, the Empire has support all across the outer rim. They just let them cut through their territory," Rex said. "Oh, and by the way, I heard that Sith bastard talking about being independent. He wasn't following Maul. Why's that?" He asked.

"Maybe a lot of Sith aren't happy with Maul being in charge. There must be something going on in the Sith command structure," Ahsoka said, looking out the window, in deep contemplation.

"Well, whatever the case, we're gonna fight those bastards no matter who's leading them." Rex said.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Hm. You're right about that Rex".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ISD Eclipse, Byss system_.

Deep within the Galactic core, at the center of Sidious' domain, it was business as usual. Royal guards stood at attention as they protected for their lord and master, warships and fighters patrolled the system for any intruders, naval engineers and technicians worked to keep the Sith's secret project underway, political officers kept their troopers motivated, and those soldiers kept the local population and the slave labor in line.

But there was something else happening today.

At the center of this secret kingdom, in the Dark Lord's throne room, which overlooked the planet and the great project, a punishment was underway.

Darth Malgus was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the throne room. Then he was flown back by an invisible force and thrown into the opposite wall. He shouted and grunted the entire time. That's when he flew to the center of the room and floated in midair. He felt every muscle and bone in his body cracking. It was painful. Under the watchful; eye of the Emperor, his enforcer, Darth Vader walked over to the suffering inquisitor with his hand outstretched and his fingers slightly clenched.

"I told you. Leave. No. Witnesses." Vader said before he slammed Malgus face first into the ground. The inquisitor struggled to get back up, but as soon as he tried, Vader increased the power of the force to keep him against the deck. "Beacause of your failure, the Republic knows of power struggle within the Empire. They may have been driven back, but they will exploit the weakness of Maul's regime, and will move to destroy the Empire. Leaving us with no army to take control over. So tell me, why should i spare you for failing your teacher, and your Emperor?"

Malgus continued to struggle against the deck. But he was at least able to speak, despite the gravitational pressure crushing his lungs.

"Be-*cough*-because we have very few people to take over the galaxy, and many less to execute," Malgus said.

He wasn't wrong.

And Palpatine knew it.

He raised his hand and Vader stepped back, allowing Malgus to loosen up and move. He stretched his neck and back, causing several sickening cracks to ripple through his body.

"You are correct Malgus. We have very few people to just throw away. Which is why I'm going to spare you," Palpatine said.

"Oh thank you lord. I-" Malgus said before Palpatine raised his hand, causing him to stifle himself.

"But still ... you have failed me. You gave me Kota's lightsaber. But my spies tell me that he still lives. And you allowed yourself to be seen by the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. You must be punished." Palpatine said, causing Malgus to start sweating profusely. "Henceforth, you will be placed on the frontlines of every battle in both this war, and any war that is waged against my vision of the galaxy. You may live. You may die. I care not. You will serve me until the day that you die. And your children will do the same."

Malgus gulped. "Th-thank you m-my lord," he said with a bow. Palpatine waved his hand, allowing him to leave the room.

When he was gone, Palpatine turned to Vader.

"The Jedi must suspect by now that something is amiss. We must move quickly, and strike at the heart of Maul's regime if we wish to reclaim the Empire, and the soul of the Galaxy." Palpatine said. "Gather the fleet, and your best inquisitors, and prepare to move on Dromund Kaas.

Darth Vader bowed.

"As you wish my master".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 8 folks. Sorry that it's been a while. I've been busy with several other stories lately that I didn't have much time for this one. But, I'm happy to let you know that I've felt a recent reinvigoration to continue this story.**

 **I've also been working on a Clone Wars story called Fall of the Republic. Go check it out when you have the time.**

 **I thank you for being patient and I hope you can leave a review for me.**

 **I'll be working on part 9 soon. Hope you've enjoyed and that you'll stick around.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	9. AN: Good-Bad news - Please Read

Hey everyone.

Look, I know that I said that I would try to continue this story. But I've decided to discontinue it.

It's not because of a lack of interest, as you might think. I've been busy with several other stories.

But I do have good news for those of you who've waited patiently and are still invested in this story. As I've said previously, one of the stories I'm working on is a story called 'Fall of the Republic'. It's a massive story that I've been working on. It's a merge between several of my stories, inclusing a version of this one.

Part of the reason I've decided to stop this story is because of Fall of the Republic. It didn't make sense to me to work on two versions of the same story.

Anyway, I'm sorry that I couldn't continue this story.

 ** _Please make sure to check out 'Fall of the Republic' and its side stories (Look for the stories marked AU3, and check out my profile to see what order they come in)._**

Once again, I'm sorry.

Anyway, as always, this is Grubkiller, signing off.


End file.
